Old Loves, New Loves
by frannyfry
Summary: Sequel to Old Friends, New Friends. After thinking she was betrayed by James, Francie sought comfort from her former love, Kendall. Will the two be able to keep their indescretion a secret or will their futures unravel?
1. Tragic

**A/N: Hello again! Told you I'd be back with a sequel to Old Friends, New Friends! Enjoy and remember, I love hearing from you. **

* * *

><p>"Explain to me how we pulled the short straw for this shift?" Officer Chris Killian drove carefully over the icy streets. His eyes leaving the pavement for brief moments, on the lookout for stranded motorists, downed power lines, and fallen tree limbs.<p>

"Man, you know the captain called all hands out for this storm. Besides, the extra cash will get us to Jamaica that much sooner." Officer Vince Ambrosi spoke as he sipped his coffee. His eyes were scanning the roads, as well.

"Yeah," Chris smiled, "Jamaica. That's gonna be great, beach, booze, and babes. Speaking of babes, how are your cousins?"

"Which ones?" Vince come from a large, Italian family.

"Nikki and Francie, duh."

It's no secret that Chris has an eye for the Mancini girls, but in his book it's never a good idea to date your buddy's sisters, and that's what those girls are like to Vince, sisters.

"They're good."

"I'll bet," Chris chuckled.

Vince looked sternly at his partner. "Hey! You're not even allowed to think about those two. I'll kick your ass."

"I'm gonna make it next Fourth of July to your parents' party, then I can see for myself just how good they are." Chris wiggled his eyebrows digging further under his friend's skin.

"Hell, they'll be married by then."

"That serious, huh?"

"Yeah, at least Mom and Aunt Sophia think so."

"Well, if things go south with their current relationships, you have them call me."

"Call you? Chris 'Ladykiller' Killian? Hell, no!" Vince laughed as Chris pouted.

After a moment of quiet, Chris grumbled, "I should be at home in bed."

"Why? You'd be alone." Vince teased his partner.

"Fuck you, man. I wouldn't be if you'd let me date one of the Mancini girls." Chris laughed.

"You'd be dead...keep your distance."

Vince and Chris have been friends since they entered the police academy, six years ago, and the truth of the matter was, Vince would approve of a relationship between one of his beloved cousins and Chris. He was a good man, a brave man, and his best friend.

The two officers continued driving through the ice storm. Vince pointed off to the left. "Is that another limb over there?"

"Looks like it. Call it in, Officer Ambrosi."

Vince grabbed for the radio to call dispatch with another cleanup job for City Services to add to their growing list. His fingers brushed the radio as it came to life.

_"2B12, an 11-79."_ The dispatchers voice came through.

"2B12, go ahead," Vince replied

_"Approximately Johnson Drive and Renner Road, OnStar reporting an accident, no response from passengers. Medical on the way."_

"Shit, that's here!" Chris began searching for the car accident.

"2B12, copy," Vince replied looking around, as well.

"I don't see anything." Chris turned on the emergency lights and parked on the shoulder. They grabbed their coats and exited the vehicle to search on foot. Vince walked to the edge of the asphalt and looked down the hill. With the freezing rain, and wind, blowing in his face, he could barely see the dark SUV laying on its roof.

"Chris! Over here!"

Both men made their way, slipping and sliding, down the hill. As Vince got closer, he read the license plate and his heart leapt into his throat.

"NO!" Vince yelled, realizing that his cousin's crumpled SUV lay before him.

"What is it?"

"It's Francie!" Vince moved as fast as he could down the slippery hill.

"Are you sure?!" Worried for his partner, and Francie, panic began to rise in Chris.

"The plate, man..._DOLCEZZA_...sweetness! Oh God, it's Francie!"

Chris managed to keep up with Vince, as his pace quickened. Vince got to the SUV first and fell to his knees, looking in the driver's window. He gasped at the sight of his younger cousin, suspended in the air by her seatbelt, bleeding, and still.

"Francie?! Francie, it's Vinny, Angelo, I'm here." Vince checked for a pulse. _Please, God, please, let_ _her be alive! _

Vince's prayers were answered. He turned to shout at Chris. "Got a pulse, it's weak, but it's there!"

Vince informed the OnStar operator that police were on the scene and thanked her for her help before she disconnected.

Chris was on his knees checking out the car for passengers. "She's the only one in the car!"

"Marley must be with Kendall. Thank God." Vince began to work the door open. At first it didn't budge, but Vince didn't give up, and after a brief struggle, it popped free.

Chris got on his radio and informed dispatch of the situation and asking on the ETA of an ambulance. The sirens they heard in the distance confirmed the information that dispatch had given him. Chris placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"EMTs and rescue are on their way," Chris said as he kneeled beside Vince.

This is always a fear of every cop, answering a call and funding the victim is someone you know and love. Everything Chris learned at the academy, and in his career, told him that he should try to move Vince and take control of the situation, but Chris knew better. First of all, he'd have a hell of a fight on his hands trying to separate the cousins, and Vince was a man that Chris didn't want to tangle with. Second of all, Chris knew that Vince was a good cop, a smart man who could do the job he was trained to do.

"Help is coming, Angelo, stay with me. What in the hell were you doing out here, Francie?" He tried wiping some blood away but it proved futile. "Talk to me, Fay. Open your eyes."

Francie remained unresponsive.

_How am I supposed to tell Aunt Sophia and Uncle Dom? Shit..._

The EMTs made their way to the SUV, Vince stepped back to allow them to do their job. He stood by feeling helpless and scarred, watching the brace being placed around Francie's neck didn't help matters any.

The two EMTs, and the two officers, carefully unhooked Francie, got her out of the car, and on the stretcher. They piled blankets on the unconscious woman, attempting to warm her while they assessed the situation and continued to care for her. They quickly loaded her onto the gurney and into the ambulance.

"I'm going with her." Vince wasn't to be stopped.

"I'll met you," Chris said to his friend. Turning to the EMT, Chris asked, "Shawnee Mission Hospital, right?"

The EMT nodded, "They're all ready for us. We need to go, _now_."

The trip to the hospital seemed to take forever, even though the accident wasn't but a few miles away. Vince held Francie's blood stained hand, for his own comfort as much as hers.

_What were you doing out there, Francie? What made you leave the house? What am I going to tell your parents? My parents? Marley? Oh, God, please, don't you let her die!_

* * *

><p><em>It's almost six-thirty, where is she?! I've got to call Nikki and tell her...shit, I can't. Then I'd have to explain what happened. <em>

_I'd have to tell her we thought James was sleeping with Amber. Tell her Francie and I got caught up in our emotions and needs. Tell her we had spine tingling sex...twice! Tell her we were wrong about James. Tell her that Francie lost it, and took off out into the storm..._

_Shit! That's even beyond my comprehension, how's Nikki going to grasp that?!_

Kendall dropped his head into his hands. "Why did you have to go, Freckles? I told you we'd work it out! Dammit!"

* * *

><p>The severity of the ice storm had caused numerous flights to be cancelled, and the earliest flight James could get was that evening. His bags were packed and he had it all figured out.<p>

_I'll head to the set, shoot what scenes I can shoot before my flight leaves, and schedule with production to shoot the rest in a day, or two, when I get back in town with Francie. I'm not leaving Kansas City without her_. _I'm NOT!_

* * *

><p>They EMTs rushed Francie into the ER, nurses scurried and they all started shouting directions, stats, and orders. It was controlled chaos. Vince could only watch, and pray, from a distance, as his little cousin lay motionless, unaware of the activity and the effort being put forth to save her life.<p>

Chris stepped up next to Vince, having just arrived. "Hey, man, how is she?"

Vince shook his head. "Still unconscious, head trauma, broken left arm, and she lost a lot of blood." He turned to face his friend with genuine pain in his eyes. "I don't know what to tell her family...MY family."

"I'm sorry, Vince. Do you want me to do it?"

"No." Vince shook his head, "No, but thank you. I should be the one to tell them." Vince looked at his watch. "It's almost seven-thirty, my aunt and uncle should be up."

"You call them and stay with Francie. I'll head their way and pick them up."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

After his phone call to Sophia and Dom, Vince called Nikki. He wasn't expecting his conversation to go any better with his cousin, than it did with his aunt and uncle.

"Hey, Vinny, what's up?" Nikki was surprised to be hearing from her cousin so early on a Saturday morning.

"Hey, Nik. Listen, I've got something to tell you."

Her cousin's voice was shaky causing dread to rise in Nikki's heart. "What's wrong, Vin?"

"It's Francie. She was in a car accident, she's in the hospital."

"What? Wh-when? Is she...is she alright? What happened?"

"Chris and I got the call a little after six. I'm guessing she lost control on the ice and rolled her SUV. She's unconscious and banged up. Broke her arm, too. They are running a CT and MRI to determine any injuries she may have suffered."

Nikki started to cry and it broke Vince's heart. "I'm so sorry, Nik."

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Nikki didn't know how to break the news to them.

"Yeah, Chris is picking them up."

"I'm on my way, you stay with her, you hear me, Vinny?"

"I'm not leaving her side, I promise. Why don't you wait and I'll have Chris come get you."

"No! I'm not waiting, I'll be okay."

"Alright, please be careful. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Nikki explained the situation to Logan as they got ready to go to the hospital. Logan held her as she cried.

"You take the girls to Mrs. Duncan's and I'll call Kendall, I'm sure he'll want to go with us." Logan stepped back from Nikki and looked down at her. He wiped the tears from her cheek, and shook his head. "Shit, Niks, it's his birthday. I'll bet this isn't how he thought he'd be spending it."

* * *

><p>Kendall drained the remaining coffee into his cup and considered making another pot. He wanted to have a warm cup waiting for Francie when she came home. He fed the puppies and wandered back into the living room.<p>

_When Francie gets home she should have calmed down enough to talk about this. I can convince her that we can keep what happened between us a secret. Neither of us have to risk losing James._

_I wanted Francie back, but not like this. I though James was messing around, too, if he was, he didn't deserve Francie...but he wasn't, he was faithful. I believed Amber, too. This wasn't Francie's fault. I wish she could see that._

Kendall sipped his coffee and looked at his watch.

"Seven fifty-five. That's it, I'm calling Nikki."

Kendall reached for his phone, thinking of what to say to Francie's sister. Before he had his speech formed in his head, his phone rang. Logan was calling him.

_Maybe Francie is there, with Logan and Nikki. Thank God!_

"Logan? Tell me Francie's with you."

"I wish I could, Kendall. Francie's been in an accident. She's in the hospital."

"What?!" Kendall jumped up, nearly spilt his coffee.

"She rolled the Navigator."

"Oh, God." Kendall was afraid to ask his next question but he had to know. "How is she, Logan?"

"Her arm's broken, she's cut up pretty badly, and unconscious. They're running tests right now. That's all we know."

Kendall envisioned the twisted metal with Francie inside. He began tearing up. _Oh, Freckles..._

"Which hospital is she in?" Kendall's voice cracked.

"Shawnee Mission. Nikki is taking the girls next door to Mrs. Duncan and we're heading over. We'll pick you up. Listen, DON'T drive yourself! We'll be right there."

Logan didn't want his friend driving in his emotional condition. _That's all we need...two of you in he hospital._

"Okay," Kendall agreed. "I'm at Francie's, I'll be ready when you get here."

_Francie's? What's he doing there?_

"Be there soon, you okay?"

_No...some birthday. It started out great then..._

"I'll be okay."

"You want me to call James?"

"No! I mean, I'll call him when we know more."

"Are you sure? Don't you think-"

"I'll take care of it, Logan."

Logan wasn't sure it was a good idea to wait.

_What if Francie...stop! Don't think that, Logan! She'll be fine. She will..._

"Okay. Nikki's back we're leaving now."

"Thanks."

Kendall hung up the phone and walked, in a trance, up to Francie and James' bedroom. He went to James' closet and found a shirt to wear.

_Can't show up at the hospital in this one with the buttons torn off. Kendall's mind replayed Francie ripping his shirt open. The desire between them, the passion they shared._

_How did this turn so tragic? I should have stopped it. I should have known James wouldn't have hurt Francie like that._

Kendall dropped onto the bed and cried. Tears fell for the emotional hurt Francie endured over the last few hours, thinking she'd been the one who was betrayed, when in actuality, she was the betrayer. Kendall knew that tore her up inside.

He cried for the relationships that would never be the same. Francie and James, him and James, him and Francie, not to mention Tiff. It's hard to believe that one misunderstanding could screw up so many lives.

He cried fearing Francie's injuries, her life. They could lose her, at the very least, lose the Francie they know and love.

"All because I couldn't control myself! I'm so sorry, Freckles. I'm so sorry!"

Kendall allowed himself some time to cry, and finally pulling himself together, he waited for Logan and Nikki to pick him up.


	2. Last Bit Of Information

Kendall, Nikki, and Logan burst through the doors of the emergency room. Nikki's eyes fell on her parents, her father holding tightly to her sobbing mother. Vince sat next to Sophia holding his aunt's hand. All three looked up at Nikki, briskly walking towards them.

"Mom?" Nikki hugged Sophia. "How is she?"

"No word yet," Sophia managed between sobs.

Dom stood and rubbed his daughters back, "They're still running tests."

Nikki turned to her dad and buried her face into his chest. She felt safe like when she was a little girl, and her father had just chased away a nightmare. Unfortunately, this nightmare couldn't be banished that easily.

Nikki turned to her cousin, standing beside her. The anguish on his face broke Nikki's heart. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands.

"Vinny, I'm so sorry you had to find her like that, but I'm glad you were there."

Vince wrapped his arms around Nikki, and for the first time since finding Francie in the twisted metal of the SUV, he allowed himself to cry.

"Skeet, I've never felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything."

Nikki held her cousin, the image, ironic. The big, burly, six-foot three-inch man being held and comforted by the petite, five-foot four-inch woman.

"Vinny, you were with her, she wasn't alone, that was enough."

Logan and Kendall hugged Sophia and Dom with words of encouragement.

Dom sat back down, mentally drained. "Where are the girls?"

"With Mrs. Duncan," Logan replied.

Dom nodded and absently replied, "She's a nice woman."

Ry bust through the ER doors with Carlos hot on her heels. She saw the familiar faces and headed straight to them.

"Is she okay?! Where is she?!" There was fear and concern on Ry's face.

"Still running tests," Kendall said.

Ry needed answers. "What in name of God was Francie doing on the road?!" Carlos held tightly to Ry, his face, ashen.

_Here we go, _Kendall thought. He took a deep breath and began his 'story'.

"I missed a call fro-" Kendall was thankful for the interruption.

"Where's Francie? Is she okay?"

Everyone looked from Kendall to Tiff, standing there, white as a ghost.

"Still running tests," Nikki said looking confused. "How did...?"

"Josh called me."

"Oh," Nikki nodded, looking between Kendall and Tiff.

Kendall looked at Tiff wanting to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at him.

_Great, she's still pissed. Awkward._

"Did you call James?" Carlos whispered Kendall.

"I wanted to wait until we knew more."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It was my decision, I made it." Kendall spoke with finality, glaring at the Latino.

"Okay, man." Carlos pat Kendall's shoulder," Okay." _He's stressing out, let him go._

Everyone forgot about Ry's earlier question, and Kendall was thankful for that. They sat to wait for news about Francie while Kendall, Carlos, and Logan went to get coffee for the tense group.

"So, you were at Francie's last night?" Logan looked up from the coffee machine.

"Yeah, James called to check on how she was holding up with the storm. When she told him the power was out, he suggested she call me over since she..._they_...have a generator. He thought it best for us to be together. Not '_together' t_ogether...but together, ya know?"

_God, that was painful...I hate lying to my friends, but I have to, for Francie._

Carlos nodded, "That makes sense. But why did she leave? What happened?"

"Yeah." Logan was curious, too. "And why are you wearing James' shirt?"

_Dammit, Logan why do you have to be so observant?!_

"Oh, I, uh, I spilt coffee on mine had to change." Kendall shrugged off his 'clumsiness'. Kendall continued with his story. "She, uh, she got upset. Amber-"

Logan cut Kendall short, "Amber? Is she here?!"

"No, she's not, she-"

This time Carlos interrupted. "Thank God! Francie would flip if she thought Amber was around James again."

"Well, that's kind of what happened."

Carlos and Logan listened to Kendall recount the phone call with Amber. He, of course, left out the detail of the lovemaking session. He let his friends assume that because of Amber, Francie left the safety and comfort of her house to venture into the hazardous ice storm.

"No way! James wouldn't have slept with Amber." Carlos defended his friend, he believed in James. Right now, Kendall was wishing he had, too.

"He didn't." Kendall told his friends about James' message explaining that he didn't sleep with Amber, and she had let herself in his house. Kendall also shared the news that Amber was cast as James' love interest, explaining the recording Amber played for Kendall and Francie.

"Hell no." Logan couldn't believe what a conniving bitch Amber could be. Well, maybe he could.

"But Francie never heard that message?" Carlos felt badly for Francie.

Kendall shook his head, and lied, once again, to his friends, "No."

They finished making the coffees, then delivered them, virtually in silence. The weight of the situation heavy on their minds, and hearts.

* * *

><p>James didn't get any sleep last night, but that didn't stop him from arriving on set early, ready to get to work, and get home to Francie. She is all James had been able to think about. He needed to get back to her, to talk to her and make her listen. James could only pray he wouldn't be too late.<p>

"Hey, handsome." Long, elegant fingers rested on his bicep.

James spun around and came face to face with Amber. James recoiled, repulsed by her touch.

"Get away from me, Amber. I don't want you anywhere near me."

She giggled, "But, Jamie, we have scenes to shoot."

"And that's the only time I'm dealing with you. I thought I made that perfectly clear last night when I threw you out of my house."

"I didn't think you meant it."

James stared at Amber unable to grasp just how delusional she really was.

"Didn't think I meant it?! Are you really that dense? That's the third time you've tried to ruin my relationship with Francie. When will you learn, Amber, that it won't work? She loves me, and I love her."

"And so does Kendall." Amber's wicked grin made her words even more vicious. "I wonder if he _loved_ her last night?"

James wondered that, too. He tried to push it out of his mind, hoping his and Francie's love would get their relationship through. James hoped that Francie knew him well enough to know that infidelity was not in his vocabulary, but with the mixed signals he'd been sending Francie, and Kendall, making them suspicious that he was hiding something, he couldn't rely on that. That's why his bags were packed and he was heading back to Francie.

"No way." James' words lack conviction.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Francie wouldn't do that. Kendall wouldn't do that."

"Again I say, you don't sound so sure. Come on, Jamie, you're not blind, you know how he feels about her."

"Look, I know Kendall loves her, she's special to him. Hell, she special, period! So, I can tell you, with the utmost faith and confidence in my best friend, and my girlfriend, that nothing happened last night. Your little scheme fell flat. Now, I said that I don't want you anywhere near me."

James turned and headed to make-up. _The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get away from Amber, and the quicker I get back to Francie. I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

><p>Kendall looked across the waiting room at Tiff. He could see the anguish and guilt on her face. He stood and walked over, crouching down in front of her. Kendall pushed his own guilt aside to meet Tiff's hazel eyes. It was tough, considering he had slept with Francie just hours before.<p>

_But Tiff and I aren't together anymore, I had no ties to Tiff when I made love to Francie. Why the guilt? _

Kendall answered his own question. _Because I'm falling in love with Tiff._

"Hey."

"Hey," Tiff replied then quickly looked away.

"I tried calling you last night."

"I know," Tiff aloofly replied.

"Left you messages."

"I heard."

"Want to go somewhere and talk." Kendall forged ahead, trying to break the ice.

"Not really."

"Please?"

Tiff looked into those green eyes and butterflies invaded her stomach. She couldn't tell him no.

"Fine."

Kendall stood up and held his hand out to Tiff. She looked from his hand to his face then stood without his assistance. Kendall shoved his hand into his pocket, hurt but understanding Tiff's rejection. They walked away from the crowded waiting room and around the corner, together.

"Listen, about last night," Kendall started to explain.

"You don't owe me anything, Kendall." Tiff was quick with him.

"You're right, I don't. It's not like we're dating, or anything."

"Right, because we're not." Tiff folded her arms, trying to build a wall, a show of strength.

"Look, it was a misunderstanding." _There's been a lot of those recently,_ Kendall thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"How, exactly, did I misunderstand, let me see...what was it you said? Oh, I remember,_ 'The last time I answered James' call we were in bed together'_?" Her sarcasm overflowed. "That was _you _I heard on the phone, right? I mean you _were_ at Francie's late, last night, right?"

"Jealous?" Kendall smirked at the petite blonde.

Tiff rolled her eyes. "Just tell me how I misunderstood that?

Kendall explained the how Francie was sick and he was trying to take care of her when James called and jumped to conclusions, much like Tiff had.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I didn't owe you an explanation, you said so yourself, but I wanted to give you one. I...aw, dammit, Tiff, I have feelings for you."

"You have feelings for Francie, too," Tiff cooly replied.

Kendall threw his hands in the air. "Are we going to rehash this again?"

"I don't think we need to."

They stood in silence until Kendall spoke. "Francie thinks you're angry with her."

"I am. I was. But now..." Tiff began to tear up, "Now she's in there, facing God knows what, and it all feels so, so petty." Tiff broke down and Kendall pulled her close.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Sunny," Kendall cooed. "She'll be fine."

"Oh, God, I hope you're right, Ken."

_So do I, Tiff. So do I._

Carlos rounded the corner and saw the embracing couple. He hated to interrupt but he had to. Carlos cleared his throat and both Kendall and Tiff turned to face him.

"Josh is in there, thought you'd want to hear what he has to say."

All three walked, quickly, around the corner and back to the family, praying that the news was promising.

Seeing Kendall and his sister return with Carlos, Josh began to inform them all of Francie's condition.

Josh looked to Kendall, "Is James here?"

"No," Kendall shook his head. "He's in LA."

Josh nodded and continued, "As you know, Francie's left arm was broken and she sustained wounds to her face, most are superficial. However, she did receive a laceration, approximately four inches in length, from her left temple, almost all the way, to her jaw. We sutured that wound, but it will scar. If she wishes to correct it with surgery, after it heals, she may do so, I'm guessing, with optimal results. She may have to undergo physical therapy for her arm, we'll know more as it heals."

Josh scanned the faces before him. "Any questions on those injuries?" The group shook their heads and Josh continued.

"Francie's test results show that no damage has been done to her spine, so her neck and back are free from injury."

"Thank, God," Sophia whispered. Dom rubbed his hand up and down his wife's arm.

"The results also show some swelling to her brain, resulting from the head trauma she suffered. I believe we can control the swelling with medication and fluids, letting it heal on its own."

The next part was always hard to tell the patient's family, but Josh continued.

"However, if the swelling increases, we may need to go in and either insert a drainage tube or remove part of her skull to relieve pressure, reducing the possibility of damage to the brain tissue."

"Damage?" Nikki was pale and her chin quivered as she spoke. "Francie could have brain damage?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, it's a possibility, but we won't know for sure until the swelling goes down and she's conscious."

"So, she hasn't regained consciousness, at all?" Vince asked Josh, he had been praying that Francie had woke up since he last saw her.

"No, not yet. With head trauma this severe, it's not unusual."

"You said there was a chance of..." Kendall took a deep breath and willed himself to finish his thought, as unpleasant as it was. "...a chance of brain damage, but is there a chance of physical damage to her mobility?"

"With head trauma, there's always a chance of damage to motor skills and functionality, depending on which area of the brain was damaged. She is breathing on her own, we haven't needed to insert a breathing tube, and that's promising."

Dom looked up at the handsome doctor. "When can we see her?"

"We're moving her to ICU now, as soon as we get her settled, we'll let you know."

"Thank you, Josh, for everything," Nikki smiled up at the doctor who was caring for her sister.

"You know, we're doing everything we can for her." Josh offered a warm smile, and his hand, to Nikki.

"I know you'll take good care of her." Nikki grasped his hand.

"I will. I'll have a nurse come get you when Francie's ready for visitors."

Josh turned to his sister and opened his arms. Tiff stepped into his hug.

"You watch her, Josh."

"You know I will." Josh kissed her head. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

Josh turned to leave and glanced down at Francie's file in his hands.

_Now, I just have to wait for James to get here, so I can give him this last bit of information. I know I should have told the family everything, but I think it's important that I keep this one detail for James to hear it first._


	3. Wake Her Up

James checked his phone before setting it on a table of his trailer. He'd called Francie's phone and the house, multiple times this morning, leaving messages. He almost tried Kendall's cell but thought better of it.

_He's gonna chew my ass for keeping that secret from him. I should have come clean, but I knew he'd tell Francie, and I should have been the one to tell her...but I couldn't. Not on the phone, it had to be done in person.__Well, Jay, _that_ plan worked out well._

James shook his head, not believing his own stupidity. He checked the clock.

_Seven fifty-five, let's get this done so I can catch my flight. Sweetness, I want you in my arms tonight. _

James walked out of the trailer and headed to the set. As the door shut behind him, his phone rang.

* * *

><p>Kendall waited for James to answer his phone. He wasn't looking forward to giving the news to James. Kendall knew James would blame himself, and Kendall would try to lessen James' guilt by insisting that it was Amber that drove Francie out onto the icy roads, placing her life, now, in the balance. Kendall couldn't tell James the truth, he promised Francie that he would make this right, fix it, and that's exactly what Kendall intended to do.<p>

"Come on, Jay, answer."

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose, trying, in vain, to calm himself. The call went to James' voicemail.

"Shit," Kendall muttered, waiting for the tone so he could leave a message.

"Hey, man, it's me. Listen, I need you give me a call as soon as you get a chance. I really need to talk to you."

Kendall hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He sat down next to Logan and slowly exhaled, attempting to clear the tension in his body.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday, Loges."

"I know, bro. I'm really sorry." Logan patted Kendall's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." _Oh, shit!_

"Yours?" Logan furrowed his brow, noticing the look of panic on Kendall's face. "How's it your fault?"

Kendall recovered quickly, "I let her leave the house."

Logan studied Kendall's face.

_There's definitely guilt there, but is that really what it's about? _

_He's avoiding eye contact. He did that earlier when he explained that he spilt coffee on his shirt, and again when he told us why Francie bolted from the house. What aren't you telling us, Ken_?

"That's not your fault. We both know, you can't stop those Mancini girls from doing what they're gonna do." Logan grinned at Kendall, and received a chuckle from his friend.

"You are absolutely correct, Logan." Nikki stood in front of her boyfriend, and small smile played at her lips. "We can be brickheads."

"That only makes you more loveable." Logan pulled Nikki onto his lap.

"I feel like I could have done more, ya know? James is going to be so angry with me. I should have kept her safe, protected her. I feel like I let them both down." Kendall dropped his head into his hands.

"Kendall, you know if Francie heard you, she's tell you to shut the fuck up." Nikki grasped his shoulder.

"I'd give anything to hear her say that, right now, Nikki." Kendall grinned. "I'd welcome her sass."

"Me, too. I was just giving her shit on Halloween. Lately, she's been complaining that her all of her jeans were getting tight, and said she'd have to start dieting and lose the few pounds she's gained. I told her if she lost weight, she'd lose half of her boobs." Nikki giggled, "The little shit told me that even if she lost half of her boobs, she still would have too much to fit in my bra."

The three laughed, relieving some of the tension.

Logan looked up at Nikki and grinned. "Anything more than a handful is a waste, babe."

"Bullshit," Kendall chuckled. "It's a bonus."

Nikki playfully punched Kendall's shoulder. The lightheartedness was a welcomed diversion from the seriousness of the situation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your bonding time." Nikki leaned towards Logan and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm going to go sit with Vinny."

Logan looked over to the distraught policeman. "He looks like he could use a friend...or a cousin."

Nikki stood up, off of Logan's lap, and made her way towards Vince.

"So," Logan looked at Kendall. "What's on your mind?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean besides the obvious."

Kendall rubbed the tops of his thighs with his hands. "Nothing. Just Francie."

"Uh-huh." Logan doubted his friends words.

"What?"

"Something's up. What's wrong?"

_Um, let's see...I thought James was a philandering son of a bitch, I took advantage of Francie - twice - and when I found out James wasn't screwing around, I let Francie out on the icy roads, and now she's in the hospital..._

"Nothing." _Ugh, another lie._

Logan sat quietly pondering his next words.

"I think you feel guilty, but not just about Francie. I think you feel bad about assuming the worst about James, too. I think that's part of the reason you put off calling him to tell him about Francie."

_You're right, Logan...but that's only part of it._

"I can't believe I doubted him. He's my friend, he's like my brother." Kendall leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling as a million thoughts swirled around in his head.

"You know, it's not your fault you doubted him. I mean, you _knew_ he was hiding _something_, right?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Logan's eyebrows rose. "And he gave you no _clue_ as to what it was."

Slowly, Kendall's head shook. "Nope, none."

"So," Logan shrugged, "your mind flew to the worst case scenario."

"It did."

Logan drove his point home. "I mean, you _know_ your friend is hiding _something_, you jump to conclusions, and _assume_ the worst." Kendall met Logan's stare. "That's just the way our minds work, it's human nature."

_Oh, shit! Point taken Logan, but I'm guessing whatever you're assuming isn't as bad as it really is. _

"Look, Logan, I -"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mancini?" The young, red-headed nurse entered the waiting room.

"Yes!" Dom rose to his feet, followed by Sophia, Nikki, Vince, and the others.

"We have your daughter settled in a room. If you'll follow me, please, I'll take you to her. We have to limit it to only two visitors at a time." The nurse looked at the anxious faces standing around her. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, we understand." Nikki turned to her parents and took their hands, "You guys go ahead, we'll wait."

Sophia hugged he daughter and Dom placed a kiss on her cheek. They turned and followed the nurse through the double doors, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>James was thrilled to learn, after his meeting with production and the director, that he didn't need to return to the set until Wednesday. He would make his flight tonight and be home with Francie for three days before they would catch a flight back to LA.<p>

James hoped that Francie would agree to return with him for a few days while he wrapped up, and maybe tag a few days on for some alone time. He knew he had a lot to make up for and he hoped that Francie would accept his apology, with no loss of trust.

James was sitting in make-up. He had a shirtless scene to shoot next and he needed to have Stacy, the make-up artist, do a touch up. Stacy came in the room and shut the door behind her.

The middle-aged woman smiled at James. "Hey, Darlin'. You ready?"

"I am."

"So, we have a bare chest in this scene, huh?"

"We do." James took off his shirt.

"Days like this, I just love my job." She teased James making him laugh.

James put his shirt on any empty chair and started to peel away the bandage on his arm. Stacy let out a low whistle.

"That's a beauty."

"It is." James tossed the bandage in the garbage.

"I'm guessing you need me to cover it for you."

James smiled at the motherly make-up artist. "You guessed right. Can you do it?"

"Sweetheart, when I'm finished, they'll never know it's there. Have a seat."

* * *

><p>Kendall got James' voicemail again. "Damn, does he ever check his phone?!"<p>

"You know James, always the professional. I'm sure he'll break soon and call you. Try to relax." Carlos looked at Kendall with sympathetic brown eyes.

"You'd think he'd be worried about his relationship." The irritation in Kendall's voice stunned Carlos.

"He called the house, he called Francie's cell, he called your cell. I'm sure he's thinking that when Francie is ready to talk, she'll call him back."

"Well, she can't call him back, 'Los!" Kendall brushed a tear off of his cheek.

"Hey, it's alright. It'll all be okay."

"I just need to talk to him, I need to tell him what happened."

"You will. I'm sure he just can't get to the phone right now."

Tiff, sitting with Ry, watched the emotion eat at Kendall. She didn't know for sure the depth of love Kendall felt for Francie, but she knew how deeply she, herself, felt for Kendall. It hurt her to know how attached Kendall was to Francie. She understood it, but it didn't lessen the pain.

_They really did love each other back when they were dating, and they do have a daughter together. I understand the bond, I do. I shouldn't feel jealous of my friend. I love Francie...but I love Kendall, too._

_Now I know how James felt, the poor guy. How did get past these feelings? There's obviously a way...somehow._

Dom came through the double doors, holding on to a distraught Sophia.

"Nicole," Dom's voice shook. "Could you get your mother some water, please?"

"I'll get it." Ry stood up. "You go to your mom."

"Thank you." Nikki walked to her parents. She hated seeing them this way.

"I'm fine. You and Vince go see her." Sophia caressed her oldest daughter's cheek. "Listen to me," Sophia whispered to Nikki and Vince. "Be prepared for what you see, okay? The nurse said that Francie may be able to hear you, be positive. Be strong. For Francie."

Vince and Nikki nodded.

"Good," Sophia hugged her daughter and nephew. "I love you, both."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Aunt Soph."

Ry returned with the water as Nikki and Vince went through the doors to the ICU. Sophia and Dom sat down in the seats they vacated earlier, quietly talking.

"Niña? You and Tiff go next." Carlos wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you, Papi." Ry started to cry.

"You'll be, okay. You're strong."

"I don't feel very strong right now." Ry held Carlos tightly.

Tiff held her emotion in as long as she could, but the guilt over her anger with Francie and, the grim situation took its toll. She broke down.

Kendall was quick to move to Tiff and wrap his arms around her. She melted into his safe embrace, welcoming it.

"Sunny, it's okay. I've got you." Kendall stroked her blonde hair, "Shhhh, it'll all be okay."

"Oh, Kendall," Tiff sobbed. "I was so unfair to her, and to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, and I don't know if it ever will be. I accused her of ruining your chance at future relationships. Hell, I accused her of ruining _our_ relationship. I was jealous of her and her relationship with you. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me."

"Come on, you know Francie better than that."

"I know her well enough to know that she has a temper and probably has family members that could make me disappear."

Kendall chuckled, "That's possibly true, but I know her well enough to know that her friends and family mean more to her than anything, and she has a forgiving heart. Look at all the shit I've done, she still calls me her friend."

"Good point." Tiff looked up at Kendall and smiled through her tears.

"I thought so."

"Could you ever forgive me?"

Without hesitation, Kendall answered, "Forgive what?" Kendall smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Tiff returned his smile. "Thank you, Kenny." She hugged him.

* * *

><p>"And cut!" The director's voice cut through the air.<p>

James wasted no time throwing the covers off and jumping out of the bed he was sharing with Amber. Being so close to her made his skin crawl.

_Now, _that_ was acting! Ugh...I feel like I need a shower after that!_

Amber, unfazed by James' quick departure, sat up in the bed. "Just like old times, huh, Jamie?"

James didn't even look at her. He took the shirt from the wardrobe assistant and covered his bare torso. He turned and headed back to his trailer with Amber on his heels.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To bathe in bleach after that scene."

"You're going to hurt my feelings, handsome."

James spun around to face Amber. "Hurt your feelings?! Amber, you have no feelings!"

"That's not true, I have lots of feelings for _you_." Amber bat her lush lashes at James, making his stomach turn.

"Yuck." James pivoted on his heels and continued walking to his trailer.

Amber stomped her foot like a spoiled child. "Jamie! Come back, I want to talk to you."

James yelled over his shoulder at Amber. "One more scene and I'm done with you, Amber. _Forever_!"

James smiled all the way to his trailer. He stepped in the door and up to the table, picking up his cell phone. He saw he had one missed phone call from Kendall. James hit the play button and listened to the message.

* * *

><p>After Ry and Tiff saw Francie, Logan and Carlos were the next to go in. Logan wanted to go in with Kendall, he didn't want his friend to have to see Francie by himself. Kendall insisted, and now paced the room, waiting for his friends to return.<p>

Kendall looked up and saw Tiff studying him intently. He smiled. Tiff stood up and walked over, slipping her hand into his.

"You look anxious."

"I am, I want to see her, but I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"Of not being able to hold it together. Of her not waking up. Of possible permanent damage." _Of you or James finding out what Francie and I did..._

"You'll do fine. Remember, positive thoughts, okay?"

Kendall nodded, "Okay."

The doors opened, and Logan and Carlos walked up to Kendall. Logan reached out to his friend, squeezing his shoulder.

"Go talk to her, Ken. You wake her up. You hear me...you wake her up." Logan's voice cracked and tears sprung to his eyes. Carlos rubbed his forehead, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

Kendall took a deep, calming breath and walked, alone, through the doors.


	4. Yeah, Happy Birthday

_Aw, man, Kendall didn't sound good on that message. I wonder what's up. I wonder how pissed Francie is at me._

James dialed Kendall's number and listened to the phone ring.

_I'm hoping that Kendall calmed Francie down. Please, don't let her be too angry with me...answer the phone, Ken._

* * *

><p>Kendall stepped through the double doors and walked down the hall towards the ICU. He looked up on the wall and noticed the sign requiring that all cell phones be shut off. Kendall reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and complied with the request.<p>

When his phone had powered down, Kendall replaced it in his pocket and continued down the hall towards another set of double doors, labeled with a sign, designating it as the Intensive Care Unit.

Pushing through the door he saw the nurses station, and the same red-headed nurse that had come into the waiting room and escorted Dom and Sophia back to see Francie.

The nurse looked up and saw Kendall approaching. She put down the medical chart she was holding and stepped out from behind the station. She smiled soothingly at Kendall. In her job kindness and reassurance were a necessity. Distraught family and friends are concerned for their loved ones, and being an ICU nurse required not only caring for the patient but caring for the visitors, as well.

The nurse extended her hand to Kendall. "I'm Maggie, Francie's nurse."

Kendall shook her hand. "Hi, Maggie, I'm Kendall, Francie's..." Kendall hesitated, unsure of how to identify himself. "...friend."

The nurse smiled, "Hi, Kendall. Before you go in, there are a few things I want to tell you. The hospital has adopted the policy of allowing visitors anytime, day or night. As you know, we limit it to only two at a time, and we ask that, in the case of an emergency, _any_ emergency, you step back, or out of the room, if need be, and let the medical team do their job."

Kendall nodded his head in a show of comprehension.

"One more thing, just because Francie is unconscious or unresponsive, doesn't mean that she can't hear you. In all likelihood, she can hear everything going on around her. I encourage you to talk to her, read to her, play her favorite music, anything. Let her know she's not alone."

Kendall blinked back tears. _She's not alone. There are so many people that love her, that want her back, that need her. Me, included._

"I understand."

"Okay, she's over here. Follow me."

Maggie walked over to room number eight. The glass windows were covered on the inside by curtains, blocking the view into the room. Kendall followed Maggie through the door.

* * *

><p>"We'll find her, Johnny. Don't worry."<p>

"Cut! Perfect! That looked great, guys." The director walked up and shook James' hand. He turned to the other two actors and congratulated them on a scene well done.

_One more scene with Amber and I'm on my way to the airport, and this nightmare will be over! Thank God!_

James walked to wardrobe with thoughts of Francie in his head. When he returned Kendall's call earlier, Kendall didn't answer. He left a message, hung up and tried Francie at the house, and on her cell, leaving other messages there. He wished he could reach someone. He'd try calling Kendall, again, after this last scene.

James walked into wardrobe and came face to face with Amber. James turned and walked to the door, wanting desperately to stay clear of Amber as long as he could.

"Jamie, wait." Amber's voice was as annoying as nails on a chalkboard to James.

James paused but didn't turn around. "What do you want?"

"Give us a minute," Amber barked at the wardrobe assistant. He looked at Amber and rolled his eyes, then, walking past James, he left the room.

Annoyed, James asked again, "What do you want, Amber?"

"I think you know the answer to that." She reached up and ran her hand down his back.

James spun around faced her. Through clenched teeth he spoke, "Don't touch me."

"But, Jamie, I love you."

James' face softened, and Amber's pulse quickened, hoping he finally had come to his senses. "Amber," James whispered. "I love..._Francie_."

Anger flashed across Amber's magazine-cover, face. "That wasn't nice." Amber didn't like being teased.

James laughed, surprised that Amber was so gullible. "I heard that if you whispered to a child, they listen." James shrugged, "Thought I'd try it."

"Well," Amber pouted, "It hurt my feelings."

"Again with the feelings! What about Francie's feelings? What you did last night was malicious, evil-spirited, and conniving!"

"My God! Does everything have to come back to Francie?"

James nodded, "With me it does. Everything always comes back to Francie."

Amber folded her arms across her chest. "What, in the hell, does she have, that I don't?"

James smiled at the irritated blonde, "Me."

James turned and left Amber in wardrobe, seething. He was unable to wipe the grin off his face.

_I'm coming home soon, Sweetness._

* * *

><p>Kendall stopped, his eyes fell on Francie. He drew in a sharp breath, shocked. The sight of Francie nearly brought him to his knees.<p>

She was laying, motionless, in the bed. The cuts and bruises on her face and, un-cast, arm hurt Kendall, almost as badly as if they were on him. There was a gauze bandage taped over the gash on her left cheek. Francie's broken arm lay at her side, the cast ran from her wrist, up past her elbow. Her dark hair lay, tousled, on the pillow in sharp contrast to the white pillowcase. If it hadn't been for all the wires attached to her, and her obvious injuries, Kendall would have sworn she was sleeping.

Maggie placed her hand gently on Kendall's shoulder. "Go on over, have a seat. Talk to her, Kendall."

Kendall stepped over to the bed as Maggie left the room, closing the door, partially, behind her. Kendall's fingers brushed the backside of Francie's hand. He leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on her forehead, being careful of her injuries. He blinked back tears as he spoke.

"Hey, Freckles. I'm here." Kendall drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I let you leave the house. I'm so sorry."

Kendall pulled a chair close to Francie's bed. He gingerly grasped her hand as he sat down.

"Listen, you have to wake up soon. I don't want to watch the Chiefs game tomorrow without your colorful commentary." Kendall chuckled. "It's so much more fun listening to you bitch at them when they screw up."

Kendall paused, hoping for an eye flutter, a finger twitch...anything. He saw nothing so he continued.

"You know, you don't have to wait until tomorrow to wake up. If you wake up now, I'll consider it my birthday present, and you can return whatever you bought me. That's a bargain, huh? What do you say? Come on Fay, wake up for me."

Nothing.

"I know you think you're doing me a favor by letting me do all the talking for once, but I like it better when you won't give me a word edgewise. I'm missing your smart mouth."

Kendall rubbed his thumb over the back of his ex-girlfriend's hand. _I can't wake her with humor, time to try something else._

"I tried calling James, left him a message. I'm sure he'll be on the first plane back to get to his Sweetness. It would be nice if you were awake to see him. You know he loves you. That FaceTime call was just more of Amber's bullshit. Come on, Freckles, don't you let her win. I know you hear me. Don't. Let. Her. Win."

Kendall was angry with Amber for pulling her stunt and even angrier with himself for falling for it. He knew Francie felt the same.

"Well, since you won't interrupt me, now is a perfect time for me to talk to you about...about what happened...between us. I don't regret what we did, Freckles. Not one bit. You need to know, that I was serious about getting you back if James had messed around. I would have waited for you to sort through things, and I would have welcomed you with open arms, and an open heart."

Kendall paused, expecting Francie to sit up and tell him to stop talking, to just shut up, but to his dismay, it wasn't happening.

"But I knew, looking at your face, while James was talking on the machine, that you weren't to be mine. I know that James loves you, I could hear it in his voice. I know that you love him. You guys are meant to be together. I get it. I was serious when I said that I love you, I always have," Kendall grinned at the still woman. "I always will, but I'm moving on."

As Kendall spoke those words, his mind went immediately to Tiff.

"I think Tiff and I can move forward. I believe there's something special there. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. If not, I've got a great relationship ahead of me. You have to believe me when I told you that James and Tiff would never find out. I don't want to hurt them, or you."

Francie's earlier words rushed into his head. _"The only way to keep a secret between two people is to kill one of them." _

Kendall ran his hand through his hair. He felt sick to his stomach. _Wake up, Freckles! Don't you die on me!_

* * *

><p>"We'll be together forever, Carrie. I promise." James held Amber close even though his instincts screamed at him to shove her away. <em>Stay in character, Jay...it's only acting!<em>

"I love you, Johnny." Amber looked up at him, doe-eyed and enthralled.

"I love you, too." James kissed Amber, forcing himself not to lose control of his stomach. _For the love of God, yell CUT!_

As if reading James' mind, the director's voice rang out, "Cut!"

James pulled away from Amber the same way he would have retreated from a cobra.

"That was nice. It could have used a bit more feeling, but still _very nice,_" Amber cooed at James.

"Does anyone have whiskey and a mint?" James asked aloud.

Quiet laughter came from the crew. Amber didn't appreciate being the butt of the joke. She turned and stormed away.

James walked over to the director. "Alright, Derrick, I'm outta here." James extended his hand to Derrick.

"Have a safe trip, James. We will see you Wednesday morning." The director enthusiastically shook James' hand.

James nodded, "Wednesday, it is."

James stopped by make-up before heading to his trailer to change, and grab his bags. Stacy was finishing a touch-up on another actor when James walked in.

"Have a seat, Darlin', I'll be right with ya."

"No hurry." James sat down and waited a couple of minutes before the actor stood from the chair, thanked Stacy, and left.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to get the make-up off of my arm and put a bandage back on it."

Stacy pat the chair. "Hop up, handsome."

James thanked her and took off his shirt.

"Why the big secret?" Stacy wiped at James' upper arm with some cotton, removing the tough make-up.

"Just not ready to show anyone, yet. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone."

"Not a word shall pass from my lips, Darlin'."

James smiled in appreciation. Stacy placed a bandage over the exposed skin and taped it up.

"What's that?!" Amber stood in the doorway.

James looked down at his arm to make sure it was covered. Seeing that it was, steadied his heart rate.

Ignoring Amber, James looked at Stacy and smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

"My pleasure. Have a safe trip." Stacy smiled devilishly, "Enjoy the time with your girl." Stacy hoped that comment would get under Amber's flawless skin...and it did.

Anger flashed in Amber's eyes. "I said, what is THAT?!" Amber spoke louder, demanding an answer.

Still ignoring Amber, James stood and buttoned a few buttons on his shirt. "I will enjoy every minute with her. Thank you, Stacy, I'll see you Wednesday." James kissed the middle-aged woman on her cheek and walked past a _very_ pissed off Amber. His smile was so big his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

James made his way to his trailer and changed his clothes. He dropped them by wardrobe on his way out to the car that was waiting to take him to the airport. On the way, James pulled out his phone and tried to reach Kendall, again.

* * *

><p>"Kendall?" Nikki peeked in the door. "Could you come out to the waiting room for minute?"<p>

"Sure." Kendall stood up and kissed Francie on the forehead. "I'll be back, Freckles."

Nikki was already walking down the hallway, not waiting for Kendall. _That's strange. What's up with that?_

Kendall saw the cell phone sign and it reminded him to call James. He turned on his phone just as he was stepping through the double doors into the waiting room.

"Happy Birthday!" The well wishers surprised Kendall. They began to quietly sing to him, trying their best to put aside their pain to celebrate Kendall's day. Nikki held up a cake that read _'Happy Birthday, Kendall!' _with a candle in it.

It was all so emotional, Kendall couldn't keep from crying. "I don't know what to say except thank you, everyone. Thank you."

Carlos and Logan hugged their brother. Sophia and Dom were next to embrace him. "I promise, I will make you a special cake when things settle down."

"Mama M, it's okay, this cake is perfect."

Vince shook Kendall's hand.

Ry smiled as she hugged Kendall, "Carlos and Logan ran down to the cafeteria and got the cake before the staff could cut into it and serve it up for lunch."

"They carved the words in with a knife," Tiff explained as she hugged the birthday boy. Kendall was speechless, all he could do was shake his head and wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" Nikki held Kendall tightly.

"I just..." Kendall squeezed Nikki tighter.

"I know, this is a shitty birthday. But when Francie wakes up...and she will...she'll be livid if we let her overshadow your birthday."

Kendall laughed, "She would, too. She'd be pissed."

"Blow out the candle before the wax drops on the cake!" Carlos was ready to devour the chocolate dessert.

"What do you care? You'd eat it anyway." Logan teased his friend.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Tiff, shyly, whispered to Kendall.

"I'm going to make a few, Sunny." Kendall held her hand, and blew out the candle.

The girls took the cake around the corner to the concession counter and began cutting it, and pouring coffee. It took their minds off of other matters.

Kendall sat between Logan and Carlos, still singing to their friend. "Okay, enough. Gosh, you guys sound like shit before noon."

"There's Mr. Sunshine." Logan squeezed Kendall's shoulder.

"Glad to have you back," Carlos laughed.

Kendall's phone rang in his pocket. He looked down to see who it was.

_James._

Kendall took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"Hey, James."

"Hi, Kendall." James spoke nervously, "Um, happy birthday, man."

Kendall thought, bitterly, _Yeah, happy birthday..._


	5. She Does What She Wants To Do

"Thanks, James. I appreciate it."

"You're a hard man to reach, Ken."

"I could say the same for you." Kendall was a little angry that it took James so long to call him back.

"I was on set, but I've left messages on both, your's and Francie's, cells and at the house. Did you guys get them?" _Or were you both too 'busy'? _James felt an uneasiness wash over him. The thought of Kendall 'comforting' Francie ate at him.

"No, my cell died last night. Had to recharge it, and it's been off a lot today because I'm at-"

"Francie's pissed, isn't she?" James jumped right in, the anticipation killing him.

"She, uh-"

"That's why she hasn't called me back, right? I swear, Kendall, I didn't know Amber was at my house. I never messed around on Francie. You've got to believe me!"

"I do."

"Good, thank you. I'm on my way to the airport. I'll be there as soon as I can. Francie won't answer my calls. Please, please, tell her."

"Oh good, you're on your way back here. I'll tell her, but-"

"She's mad, isn't she? I should have told her about Amber. It was stupid on my part."

Kendall nodded, "It was."

"Tell her I love her and I'll be home soon. We can sort it all out."

Kendall tried again to get James' attention. "Hey, man-"

"Kendall, why won't she answer any of my calls or messages?" The distress in James' voice came through loud and clear.

"Listen to me, James." All eyes were on Kendall, his stomach was turning and his palms were sweating. "She _can't_ answer them."

"What? Why?" James' confusion broke Kendall's heart.

"Francie's in the hospital." The words came out soft and low. James didn't respond, making Kendall think that James didn't hear him. "James?"

Kendall heard James inhale and exhale deeply. "What happened?" James' tone was flat.

"She was in an accident."

Carlos placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder. He knew this was difficult for his friend.

Kendall had to strain to hear James softly ask, "How bad, Ken?"

Kendall rubbed his forehead, wishing he didn't have to tell his friend the news. "Pretty bad. She lost control of the Navigator on the icy road, and rolled it down an embankment."

"Oh, God. Is, is she...?" James couldn't form the words, he felt lightheaded.

"She's unconscious but breathing on her own. She broke her arm and she's banged up." Kendall brushed a tear off his cheek.

James, tightly, shut his eyes, trying to take this all in. "Why was she out there?!"

_Now comes the lie._ Kendall didn't want to do this but he promised Francie.

Kendall's voice was low, "She was upset after the call with Amber."

"No! God dammit, no!" James began to cry.

Kendall stood up trying to control his emotions while he tried to control James'. "Jay? James, listen."

"No! No! No!" He sobbed harder. The guilt and anger bursting forth. "She's in the hospital because of ME?!"

"No, James."

"It's my fault!"

"No, not _yours_...Amber's. James, you _didn't_ do this."

"I did, Kendall! I did do this! I wasn't honest with Francie! It is _my_ fault! Oh, my God, it's my fault."

Kendall knew how lost and helpless he would feel in James' situation. _Hell, I feel lost and helpless, and I'm here!_

"When do you land?"

"Oh, Sweetness, I'm sorry," James cried. He sounded distant, like he had dropped the phone from his mouth.

"James! When do you land?!"

"I'm not supposed to leave LA until five, but I'm hoping for stand by. Hell, I'll pay someone to get there sooner."

"Let me know when you're supposed to be here. Someone will meet you at the airport and bring you here. _DO NOT _get a car. Do you understand me?!"

"Yeah, I'll call you guys."

"Promise me, Jay."

"I promise. No car."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Hey, Kendall?"

"Yeah, man?"

"You take care of her, okay? Take care of my Sweetness."

"Just until you here, then taking care of _your_ girlfriend is _your_ job." Kendall tried to raise his friend's spirits.

"Thank you."

"Have a safe trip."

Kendall hung up the phone, dropped into the nearest chair, and lost it. Tiff sat next to him and wrapped her arms around Kendall, being the support he needed.

"It's okay, Kenny. The hard part is over."

"No, it's not, Tiff. I've got to be there for James when he sees Francie. He's already blaming himself. It's only going to be worse when he sees her in there, hooked up to all those monitors and so still. I understand the guilt, I feel it, too."

"No, Kendall, you shouldn't feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kendall cried harder, still.

_If you only knew Tiff, you'd understand. You'd hate Francie and me, but you'd understand the guilt I feel._

* * *

><p><em>God, please watch over Francie. Please take care of her. She's a wonderful person, a great mom. She's everything to me...everything. <em>

James opened the photo app on his phone and looked at the photos of a smiling, carefree, happy Francie. It pained James to think how that one conversation with Amber had crushed Francie, destroyed her faith in James' love.

_If Francie left after that call, she may never have gotten my messages about me not cheating with Amber. She got into the accident because she thought I was unfaithful. Oh, God! If she...if she dies she'll never know the truth!_

James broke down, the guilt was too much for him to bear.

* * *

><p>Kendall checked the time. <em>Four twenty-two<em>_, and no word from James yet._

Kendall's phone rang. _Please be James!_ It was Kendall's mom and dad. _  
><em>

"Hello."

"Happy birthday, Kendall!"

"Thank you."

"How's your day been, Sweetheart?" Kathy asked her youngest child.

"Not too good, Mom." Kendall told his parents of the situation.

"That's terrible, son." Kent was sympathetic, feeling for his son.

Kendall could hear his parents whispering on the other end of the line. Finally, Kathy spoke.

"We'll fly out. Your dad is online now checking for flights."

"I appreciate it, Mom, but you guys don't have to do-"

"Nonsense. We can help with Marley. Francie's parents will want to be at the hospital with Francie. Same with you, Nikki, and the boys. Your dad and I would be happy to help out. Let us do this, Kendall."

"Alright, that would be great. It would help to have family for Marley...and me, too."

"Oh, Sweetie. I know how difficult this is for you. I know how you feel about Francie."

"Mom," Kendall's voice was full of warning, "it's not like that. She's with James. They love each other."

"I never said they didn't. I'm just saying that I know you care about her. She means a lot to you. I mean, after all, she is Marley's mom, right?"

_You can't fool your mother, Kendall._

Kent shot Kathy an accusatory look_._

"Right. She's Marley's mom, she's...special to me."

"We'll call you with the arrangements, Sweetheart. We love you."

"I love you, too."

Mother and son ended the call.

"Kathy, don't meddle."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dear." Kathy kissed her husband on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Four-forty. James where are you? I hoped to hear from you by now.<em>

Francie's friends and family were still doing rotations visiting her. Each one fearful that she would wake up in the ICU alone, afraid and confused. The roads had been treated and the ice was melting, allowing more family to come to the hospital. Aunt Cammy and Uncle Gino sat with Sophia and Dom while Vince stood nearby.

Carlos and Ry sat with Kendall, waiting for Nikki and Logan to come out of Francie's room.

"Ken, why don't you head home and get some rest, maybe grab something to eat. Carlos and I will be here. We'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Ry, but I'm okay. I want to stay. You guys should go, take your own advice."

"Man, I don't want to leave you." Carlos' eyes were filled with sympathy and caring for his friend.

"I'll be fine, really. Go."

Kendall's phone alerted him of an email.

"It's James!" Kendall quickly read the email.

"What's he say?" Ry asked.

_'Ken, I'm in the air. I'm supposed to be in KC at 6:15. How's Francie? Any change? James'_

"He'll be at the airport at six-fifteen." Kendall exhaled, relieved. "Thank God."

"Good, that's good. Logan and I will pick him up."

"Thanks 'Los."

"Not a problem." Carlos smiled at Kendall then turned to Ry. "Maybe we should go, rest a bit, then we'll come back."

"Don't worry about Kendall, I'll stay with him." Tiff smiled down at Kendall, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Tiff, but you should go, too. Really, I'm okay."

Tiff's feelings were slightly hurt. She thought the two were making headway in their relationship, but she understood, and she was exhausted.

She relented, "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am." Kendall took her hand in his, and her heart warmed. "Go rest."

"Alright, I'll be back later." Tiff bent down and kissed Kendall's cheek.

Nikki and Logan returned to the waiting room and by the looks on their faces, Kendall knew that Francie hadn't woken up yet.

Kendall told them about James' email, and Logan and Carlos made plans to pick-up James at the airport. The five left, Kendall emailed James to tell him to look for his friends when he got off the plane in Kansas City.

_'James, glad you're on your way. Carlos and Logan will be at the airport to get you. What's your flight number and airline? No change with Francie. I'm sorry. Kendall'_

Kendall sent the email and watched Cammy and Sophia make their way back to Francie.

_Please, Freckles, wake up. You need to wake up, the wait is killing everyone. _

_I can only imagine how James is feeling. He's all alone, scared, guilty, and - I'm sure - pissed at Amber. He'd be pissed at me, too, if he knew that I lied to him, _and_ slept with Francie. Oh God, what have I done?!_

Kendall leaned his head back and shut his eyes, trying to find some peace from his sadness and guilt.

"Son," Dom sat next to Kendall and pat his leg. "You know this isn't your fault. No one blames you."

"Mr. M, you have no idea how much I'm to blame." Kendall blurted out.

"Why? What makes you think this is your fault?"

_God, if you only knew..._

"My Pooh Bear is her own keeper. She's a big girl. She gets angry and very irrational at times, like her mother." Dom grinned at Kendall, pulling a grin from the troubled young man.

"Don't I know it but I should have seen it coming. I should have stopped her."

"There was no way you could have stopped her, Kendall...none."

"But, James-"

"Oh, I'm sure by now, James knows Francie well enough to know that she does what she wants to do."

_Great, that will make James feel loads better when he finds out that Francie and I slept together! Yeah, your girlfriend _wanted_ to sleep with me, James. I'm sure he'll understand _that_!_

* * *

><p>James sat on the airplane, willing an incredible tailwind to push him into Kansas City faster. He emailed Kendall, Logan, and Carlos his flight info, and promised to keep them updated on his schedule.<p>

James looked at the pictures on his phone, for the hundredth time. He couldn't help it. James needed to see Francie's smiling face, with hopes that he would see it in person very soon.

_Sweetness, I'm so sorry for what Amber did, for what I did. I should have told you, I should have trusted our love enough to be honest about Amber getting that role. Hell, I should have walked away from the part! Dammit!_

_What about Kendall? I lied to him, too. I hope I didn't push them closer. I wonder if Francie left right after the call from Amber? Did Kendall have a chance to comfort her? Huh, 'comfort'...I wonder how he 'comforted' Francie? I wonder...No! Stop it...no more! I can't believe that _he_ would...that _she_ would...that _they_ would...oh, God! Please, no!_

James put in his earbuds and queued up the playlist he named 'Sweetness', trying to erase the inconceivable thoughts in his head.

The first song began playing in his ears.

_'Francie, I miss you so. Baby, I want you to know...'_

He closed his eyes and listened to the music that reminded him of his girlfriend, his everything, his forever.


	6. I'm Home, Baby

James stepped from the plane, dazed and overwhelmed by anxiety at the thought of seeing Francie in the hospital. He wanted to see her, needed to, but would he be strong enough to face her friends and family knowing that he's the reason Francie is in there.

Hoping for joyful faces to greet him and tell him that Francie is awake and fine, he searched for Logan and Carlos in the crowd. James' wishes were shot down as he saw his friends with forced smiles on their faces.

Carlos stepped up and hugged James. "Hey, man. We're glad you're here."

James couldn't speak, he only nodded. He was afraid to open his mouth for fear of breaking down in the middle of the bustling airport.

Logan hugged his friend, as well. "We've missed you, it's good to see you." Again, James only nodded.

Standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, James found the courage to speak. "How's Francie? Any change?"

Logan and Carlos exchanged glances then shook their heads.

"Nothing new," Carlos said.

"Did you check bags?" Logan asked. James nodded. "Okay, let's grab them."

The three made their way to collect James' luggage, loaded up the car, and drove to the hospital in silence.

* * *

><p>James stepped into the waiting room and he saw Kendall and Tiff, sitting together in the corner. Kendall looked up, and their eyes met. The look of fear and uncertainty on James' face was familiar to Kendall, he saw that same look whenever he saw his reflection.<p>

Kendall stood and walked to meet James in the middle of the waiting room. Everyone watched, as the two men embraced, trying to calm and comfort one another.

"I'm sorry, James," Kendall sobbed, "I should've stopped her from leaving. I'm so, very sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine." James hugged Kendall tighter. "I shouldn't have lied to her, or to you."

_I've lied to you, too, James._

Still hugging, James asked, "How is she? Any change?"

Kendall shook his head, "No. No change."

James took a calming breath and stepped back. He nodded his head.

A small hand came to rest on James' back. He turned around and saw Nikki standing with tears in her dark eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Pretty Boy. Maybe you can get Francie to wake up."

James pulled Nikki into his arms and held her. "I'll try my best, Nik. Sorry about your sister."

"It's not your fault. We know that, no one blames you." Nikki looked up at James with a fire in her eyes. "But I can promise you, that if I ever see Amber again, I will make her pay for this."

"There's the Nikki Mancini we know and love," James softly laughed, then anger shown in his eyes, "and I can promise you that you Amber will get what's coming to her, Nik."

Nikki smiled up at James, "Okay, now, go see your girlfriend."

"I'll take you back." Kendall pat James on the shoulder.

They walked through the door and down the hall.

"Dom and Sophia are in there with Francie now."

James abruptly halted, "Oh, I don't want to interrupt their time."

"They told me to bring you in when you got here. They know how you feel about each other, James. They want you to see her."

James nodded and Kendall tugged at his friend's arm, "Come on, and turn your phone off." Kendall pointed to the sign.

They stopped outside of Francie's door and Kendall faced James. "Listen, it's going to be a shock when you see her, okay? Hang in there."

James nodded, preparing himself.

Kendall continued, "The doctors and nurses are encouraging us to talk to Francie. They believe she may be able to hear us. So, I want you to get in there and wake her up, you hear me?"

James nodded, and Kendall could see the fear on his face.

Kendall tapped softly on the door, then slowly opened it. Dom was standing right inside.

"James, is here," Kendall said and stepped back as Dom and Sylvia exited Francie's room.

"James," Sophia wrapped her motherly arms around James. "We're so glad you're here, Caro." She began to cry.

"Mama M., I'm so sorry. I'm-"

"Hush, not another word, Angelo." She looked up at James and cupped his face with her small hands, "There is no reason for you to be sorry. None at all, capicse?"

"Son, no one blames you for this. I told Kendall the same thing. This is not your fault." Dom pulled James into a hug. "Get in there, my baby has been waiting for you."

"Yes, sir...and thank you, both." Dom and Sophia walked away.

"Ready?" Kendall asked James.

"Yeah."

Kendall pushed the door open for James to enter Francie's room first. James stopped, rooted to the ground. His eyes ran over his love, laying still in the bed. Her beautiful face marked with bruises and cuts, an IV inserted into her delicate arm, the other arm in a cast, and a number of wires attached to her petite body, was a painful sight for James to behold.

Kendall reached out to his friend, laying his hand on James' arm. "You, okay?" Kendall whispered.

James was quiet for a moment, then breathed a raspy reply. "Yeah...no. Oh God, Kendall."

"I know, man."

James took a deep breath and stepped up to the bed. He played with a wave of Francie's hair, laying haphazardly on the pillow. James bent down and kissed Francie softly on the lips. It killed him that she couldn't kiss him back.

"Hey, Sweetness," James took her hand in one of his while the other continued stroking her hair. "I'm home, Baby."

"I don't know if you got my messages or not, but I didn't...I didn't sleep with Amber or anyone, Sweetness. There's only you, it's _always_ only been you. I love you, Francie, more than I've ever loved anyone. Please, open those beautiful eyes, and tell me you forgive me."

No response.

"I should have told you the truth about Amber getting that role. I just..." James sighed, "I didn't want to upset you. Look how well that turned out."

"I wanted that part so badly, and when I went in to read for it, I saw Amber's uncle sitting there, and I heard this little voice in my head telling me that I was done for...that there was no way Joe was going to give me that part. Then, in walked Amber, and I knew I should have just walked away from it. I knew it. But, I didn't, I stayed. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't do it over the phone, and I couldn't get away to tell you, in person, so I let it go on and on, until there was no going back. The distance you felt wasn't me cheating, Sweetness, it was my guilt eating me up inside."

Kendall stood by the door, with tears in his eyes, feeling like an intruder, while one of his best friends spilled his heart out to the woman they both love. Kendall turned to leave and give James some private time with Francie.

James looked over at Kendall. "Kendall, I need to apologize to you, too."

Kendall shook his head, "No apology necessary."

"Yeah, it is necessary. I didn't trust you enough to be honest with you."

_James, please stop!_

"I thought-" James looked down at his hand holding Francie's, "I thought you'd use the situation to your advantage."

Kendall felt the blood drain from his face.

James raised his eyes to the ceiling, ashamed for thinking the way he did. "I was jealous...I am jealous...of the relationship you two have. When you were with Tiff, it was easier for me to deal with my feelings, but when you guys called it quits, I was afraid your affections would turn back to Francie."

Kendall's chest tightened, it was getting harder to breathe. _James, you have no idea how right you are._

James rubbed his forehead, "God, I'm a terrible friend."

_No, James, I'm the terrible one. Oh God, if you knew...it would all be over. _

"I'm sorry, Kendall. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kendall, drowning in his guilt, nodded his head. "We're good, Jay. I should apologize to you, too."

James raised his eyebrows, "To me? Why?"

_For living up to your distrust. For being a shitty friend. For sleeping with your girlfriend._

"I doubted you, too. I thought you were messing around. God help me, I believed Amber. I should have known better. I should have trusted you." Kendall stepped closer to James.

"I didn't give you any reason to, Ken."

"You shouldn't have had to. I'm sorry, too, James."

_You don't know how sorry I am._

James stood up and hugged Kendall.

James sat back down and took Francie's hand again. "Well, Sweetness, you'll be glad to know that when I got here, Kendall and Tiff looked mighty cozy in the corner of the waiting room. I think they may be getting back together."

Kendall chuckled, "Easy there, gossip hound."

James laughed, "What? Just calling it like I see it, that's all." James turned back to Francie. "You knew the whole time, Sweetness, that they'd be together." James and Kendall grinned at each other.

"I'm gonna go, and give you two some time."

"Thank you, Kendall, for everything."

"No need for thanks." Kendall stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at James. "I'm glad you're here, Jay."

"Me, too."

Kendall walked down the hall, feeling like a first-class dick. James' confession had part of Kendall's brain screaming, begging Kendall to come clean and fess up about his recent battles with his feelings for Francie, and pleading with Kendall to admit the fact that the two former lovers had shared a night of unrestricted passion. The other half of Kendall's brain kept his voice silent, keeping the secret that could possibly cost both, Francie and Kendall, to lose James and Tiff forever.

_Losing James and Tiff would destroy Francie...and me. I promised Francie and I won't go back on that. I couldn't bear to lose them either. James is like a brother to me, and Tiff, I believe with all my heart, is my future. I love her, I know that, now. Hell, I knew it then, too, but Tiff wasn't sure. I'll prove it to her, if given a chance._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about...about what happened with the Wicked Bitch of the West. I didn't know she made an extra key off of the one I gave her before. I though there was just the one when I took it back from her. I guess I should have expected it."<p>

James raised Francie's hand to his lips.

"Still giving me the cold shoulder, huh? I'm not used to that." James laughed softly, "I'm used to you chewing my ass."

James ran his knuckles down Francie's battered cheek.

"My beautiful, sassy, little Italian, I know you're just itching to sit up and rip into me for being a fool and an idiot. I'd welcome that right now, Sweetness."

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Josh Vaughn poked his head in.

"James, I heard you were here. The nurses are chattering about the stunning man in room eight." Josh gave James a dimpled smile and extended his hand to him.

Smiling, James accepted it and shook Josh's hand. "Come on, more stunning than their resident Dr. McDreamy?"

Josh chuckled, then his 'doctor look' settled on his face. "I'm glad you're here. I want you to know, we've done everything we can for Francie."

"I know you have and I appreciate it."

"Now, the rest is up to her." Josh looked down at Francie's chart that he held in his hand. "I know Kendall has probably filled you in on Francie's injuries but I'd like to go over them with you, in case you have any questions."

"That would be great, thanks."

Josh told James of the injuries Francie sustained in the crash, from her obvious broken arm and laceration on her left cheek, to the brain swelling that may lead to surgery. He shared the good news of no spinal injuries and the promising fact that Francie was breathing on her own.

James listened, understanding the situation. He asked a question or two, just to clear things up in his head.

"So, until she wakes up, we won't know of any damage to her mobility or motor skills?"

Josh nodded, "That's correct."

James ran his hand through his hair, processing the information. "When will we know if the swelling is responding to the medication?"

"Soon, we'll be taking her in again to run more tests, shortly."

"Okay," James nodded, "Thank you for the run down, I appreciate it."

"James, there is one more thing that I didn't mention to the family. I though it best that you hear it first."

James' stomach dropped. _Uh-oh, _that_ doesn't sound good._

"What is it?" James nervously licked his lips.

Josh dropped his eyes to Francie's chart momentarily, then met James' anxious stare.

"Francie's blood work showed high levels of the hormone, human chorionic gonadotropin, or hCG."

James shook his head, "What's that?"

"It's a hormone the body produces...during pregnancy."

James' eyes widened in shock.

"The levels indicate that Francie was about eight weeks pregnant."

"W-was?" James heart sank.

"I'm sorry, James. She lost the baby."


	7. What Could Have Been

James' knees shook, he slumped against the wall, emotionally spent from the crazy roller coaster ride. _Pregnant? Francie was pregnant?_

"James?" Josh gripped James' arm, ready to catch him, if need be.

"A-are you sure she was pregnant?" James was confused and crushed.

"Yes, the blood work clearly show the elevate hCG levels. I'm truly sorry, James."

"But-"

"Come on," Josh led James back to the chair at Francie's bedside, "sit down."

James dropped his tall frame into the chair.

"I'll leave you alone with Francie." Josh rested his hand on James's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." Josh turned and walked out of Francie's room, brushing away a single tear that ran down his cheek.

James looked at Francie. "Oh, Sweetness." James leaned over and rubbed Francie's stomach. He laid his head on Francie's arm and cried.

* * *

><p>James walked into the waiting room, eyes red and puffy from crying. A nurse had come to Francie's room to take her for her tests. James collected himself and decided he had to break the news to everyone.<p>

Kendall saw James first. He looked at James and feared the worst. Kendall bolted to his feet. His quick movement alerted the others and they all stood, fearing a change for the worse with Francie's condition.

"James? What's wrong?! What happened?!" Kendall asked, not really wanting to know.

"The nurses took her back for more tests."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Sophia held James' arm with one hand and Dom's with the other. "Tell us, Angelo."

James looked down into the worried face of the woman he has come to love as a second mother.

_This news will kill her. Mama Mancini wanted more grandkids...more bellissimi nipotini._

"I was talking to Josh. He told me that...that he didn't tell you everything about Francie. He wanted to give me the news first." James' eyes filled with tears.

"What news, Jay?" Kendall didn't think he could handle any more bad news. Tiff slipped her hand into Kendall's, afraid to hear the news, too.

James began to cry, again. He impatiently wiped the tears from his face. "Francie was...she was pregnant. She lost the baby."

"Oh, Dio mio!" Sophia cried. Dom grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"She...she was? Oh, God." Nikki began sobbing and Logan held her, tears filling his eyes.

"She never said anything." Ry said. She and Carlos held each other, trying to find comfort in the other's arms.

Tiff's shoulders slumped and her head dropped forward, tears falling onto her shirt. She squeezed Kendall's hand tighter. "Did she even know?"

"I don't know." James wiped his eyes. "She never told me."

Camilla and Gino tried comforting Sophia and Dom, as Vince began pacing and rubbing his forehead.

Kendall was shocked. _Pregnant? Freckles was pregnant?! _

"Jay, man, I'm sorry." Kendall hugged James. "It's all my fault. God, I'm so sorry," Kendall sobbed.

"Stop it, Ken. It's _not_ your fault."

_But it _IS_, James! God, I've got to tell him! Wait! What good would that do? James is devistated already. He doesn't need any more pain._

The group of friends and family were shocked, and saddened. Condolences were given to James, tears were shed for the loss, and everyone waited for the tests to be run and prayed for some good news.

"Ken, how do I tell her when she wakes up?" James sat with his elbows on his knees, and holding his head in his hands. _If she wakes up..._

"I don't know, but you two can get through this."

"I was going to be a father. We were going to have a baby. A _baby_. We weren't even trying, Francie's on the pill. I just, I wasn't expecting that, I mean, I want to but-"

"It's no consolation, I know, but you still can...when you're ready."

"God, Kendall, it hurts so bad."

"I can imagine, I'm sorry."

"Caro," Sophis stood before James, her eyes as red as his. "I was so overwhelmed, I never told you how sorry I am." Sophia dabbed at her eyes.

_Francie has her mother's eyes. So bright and vibrant when she's happy, yet so troubled and clouded when sad. You can read them like a book just by looking at their eyes. _

"I'm sorry for your loss, too." James stood up, hugging Sophia. "I know how hard this is for you."

"Youre a good man to care about my feelings. Francie is lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, Mama M."

Kendall watched James walk Sophia back to Dom, and he kneeled on one knee in front of them. The three talked quietly.

Kendall had a moment to get lost in his thoughts.

_Francie was pregnant? Her and James were going to start a family, Marley was going to be a big sister. She would have been so excited. Now, it's all gone._

_If James was sleeping around and Francie and I started up a relationship again, that would have been freakin' mess!_

"Hey." Tiff sat next to Kendall. "How are you doing?"

"I'm still in shock. I never imagined Francie was pregnant."

Tiff shrugged, "She may not have known."

"If she did, she did a good job keeping the secret." Kendall's eyes were pulled to the Mancinis and James. They were smiling and hugging. Wonder what made them so happy. I guess it doesn't matter, they need some happiness right now.

Kendall checked his watch. "I've got to be going soon, Mom and Dad are coming in tonight."

"Oh, that's nice of them to fly in. You get to see your parents on your birthday."

"Yeah," Kendall bitterly laughed, "Happy birthday to me."

Tiff rubbed Kendall's arm. "Sorry your birthday has been so shitty."

_It didn't start that way..._

"Hey, when things settle back down, why don't you come over? I'll make you dinner." Tiff smiled at Kendall, warming the chill that had settled in his heart since this ordeal started.

Kendall smiled back, "I'd like that. Thank you."

Josh stepped into the waiting room and made his way to James and Francie's parents. All three stood and faced the doctor.

"How is she, Josh?" James nervously asked.

Josh smiled brightly, "I have some good news."

"Is my baby awake?" Dom asked.

"No, not yet, but the brain swelling is responding to medication. I'm pretty sure we have it under control. She shouldn't have to have surgery."

"Thank God." James smiled.

Sophia hugged Dom and James. Everyone was relieved to hear the positive news.

"James," Josh whispered, "did you mention the, um..."

James' happiness faded. He nodded, "They know, I told them about the baby."

"First, I want to say how sorry I am for your loss," Josh looked around at the sad faces that were happier moments ago. "I though it best to give James the information first."

Dom spoke the words that everyone felt. "That's alright," Dom reached over and gently squeezed James' shoulder, "we all understand." James offered Dom a weak, grateful smile.

Josh nodded and continued, "I want to say that it is possible that Francie would have miscarried anyway, the accident may not have had anything to do with it."

"Because she got pregnant while she was on birth control?" Tiff asked.

"Not necessarily. Some women get pregnant while taking oral contraceptives and carry a healthy baby to term. I'm saying that reports are now showing that trauma to the mother don't always result in miscarriages. The accident may have caused it but we can't know for sure."

"I want you all to focus on the positive here. The test results showing that Francie's brain swelling has stopped, and is healing this quickly, is really good news. One more thing, she's responding to outside stimuli."

"English, please, Doc." Ry said.

Josh chuckled, "Sorry. In simpler terms, she wiggled her toes when her foot was tickled."

Nikki laughed, "Yeah, she's ticklish there."

"So, she'll wake up soon?" James asked. His eyes glowed with hope.

"Well, I can't say that, but it's very good news. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest, or at least work out a schedule. You all look beat."

"Thanks, Josh," Nikki smiled, "We will."

Josh left to care for his patients and the others discussed their plans.

* * *

><p>Kendall went to get his parents and pick up Marley from Mrs. Duncan, he'd keep Marley at his house with her grandparents. Kendall would bring her to the hospital tomorrow to see her mom.<p>

Tiff rode along with Kendall. She didn't want to leave him. He needed her, and she him.

Nikki and Logan left to get Piper and head home, returning in the morning. Ry and Carlos would stay for a while and sit with Francie before turning in for the night, planning to return tomorrow, as well.

Vince had to work in the morning. He didn't want to leave the hospital but his parents convinced him that police officers need to remain on their toes. Vince took his mom and Dad home, and headed back to his apartment.

James convinced Dom and Sophia to go home and try to get some rest. He would let them know if there was any change. It was a fight to get them to concede. James understood where Francie's stubbornness came from.

James sat alone in the waiting room sipping on his coffee, while Ry and Carlos sat with Francie. James' mind wandered to what could have been. He and Francie, happy in their home with a child, Marley being the protective, big sister. He rubbed at the bandage under his long-sleeve t-shirt, and began crying, mourning what could have been.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Tiff picked up Kendall's parents and Marley. After dropping Tiff off at home, Kendall sat with Marley and his parents on the couch. Kendall explained the situation, as best he could, to his daughter.<p>

"When is Mommy coming home?" Marley's big, green eyes studied her father's face.

"I'm not sure, Baby Doll. Just as soon as she's able we'll get her back here, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go see Mommy?"

"Absolutely. We'll go as soon as you get a good night's sleep. Go on, off to bed."

Kendall gave Marley a kiss goodnight. Kathy and Kent walked Marley to her room and tucked her in bed.

Kendall stretched out on the couch, exhaustion taking over, he was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>James' head lay on the bed next to Francie's hand, his fingers laced with hers. He was dreaming a pleasant dream.<p>

_Francie laughed, the infectious melody was sweet and musical. James' fingers, mercilessly played over her sides, tickling her. Francie squirmed on the blanket James had placed on the ground, near the edge of the pond._

_"Quit! Please! Stop! Bello!" Francie yelled between giggles._

_"Not until you say it!" James laughed, fighting to stay astride the struggling woman._

_"Okay! Okay! I'll say it!"_

_James stopped tickling Francie and looked down at her. Deep breaths made Francie's chest rise and fall, hypnotizing James, momentarily._

_"Go ahead...say it." James smirked, wiggling his fingers._

_"Yes, Bello," Francie smiled up at James' handsome face, "I'll marry you."_

_Thrilled to hear the words, James leaned down and kissed his new fiancée._

_Francie's hand, with a sparkling diamond engagement ring, caressed James' face as the passion in their kiss intensified. Her fingers brushing his face began to tickle._

James woke up and lay with his eyes closed, lost in the dream that felt so real.

_I can taste her lips, feel her caressing my cheek, hear her voice...wait...I can _feel_ her caressing my cheek!_

James opened his eyes, wide. He could see Francie's finger moving, softly stroking his face. James sat up quickly, and scanned her body for more movement as he spoke.

"Sweetness?" Excitement filled his heart. "Baby, wake up, I'm here. Open your eyes." James pressed the call button to beckon the nurse. "Francie? Come on, Sweetness, look at me," James begged.

The door opened and Nurse Maggie quickly entered the room.

"What can I do for-" Maggie began but James cut her off.

"Her finger is moving! See?! Do you see it?!"

"I sure do," Maggie smiled. She stepped up to one of the monitors to check the readings. "Keep talking to her, I'll get the doctor."

"Sweetness, it's time to wake up. I love you, God, I love you SO much. I need to hear you tell me you love me, too. Please, I need to talk to you. Wake up, Baby."

Francie's finger stopped moving.


	8. Our Secret Is Safe

Kendall woke up and looked around his living room. All the lights were out and he had a blanket thrown over him.

Kendall smiled and shook his head. _Gotta love my mom._

He lay in the dark, his mind occupied with worry over Francie...and James. Giving up on sleep, Kendall sat up and looked at his watch.

_Two twenty-one. I'll bet James is exhausted, pulling night shift with Francie. I'll go to the hospital, give him a break._

Kendall left a note for his parents on the kitchen island, grabbed his keys and coat, and headed for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Josh was getting some much needed rest when Maggie knocked on the staff lounge door.<p>

"Doctor, sorry to wake you, but you said you wanted to know if there was any change with Francie Mancini."

Josh sat up on the couch, "Absolutely, what is it?"

"Movement in her fingers." Maggie wiggled her digits for emphasis. She was relieved for the activity, she felt badly for the woman, as well as, her family and friends.

Josh was on his feet and out the door, nearly sprinting to ICU eight. He rapped at the door and walked in. James was speaking to Francie trying to get her to respond.

"...and Marley, too. You don't really want to leave her in Kendall's care for long, do you?" Josh walked to a monitor and wrote on Francie's chart as James chuckled, and continued speaking to Francie. "He'll spoil her rotten."

"Well, we have some movement, huh?"

"Yeah, her finger was moving. I was asleep and I felt her rubbing my cheek. I started talking to her and called for Maggie." Hope filled James' eyes. "Is she waking up?" James looke over to Josh, then to Maggie.

"I can't say," Josh examined Francie. "But, again, it's very promising." Josh lifted the sheet off of Francie's foot and ran his finger softly down it. James smiled, watching Francie's glossy, burgundy-painted, toenails wiggle.

"Faster reaction time than before." Josh spoke, mostly to himself. He turned to James. "Keep at her, James. Talk to her and call if there are any changes." Josh squeezed James' shoulder.

"I will, thank you." James smiled and turned his attention back to Francie, as Josh and Maggie exited the room.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked down the quiet hall of the ICU carrying two cups of steaming coffee. If James was still awake, Kendall knew the coffee would be a welcomed sight.<p>

Kendall tapped lightly on the door to Francie's room.

"Come in."

Kendall, balancing the coffe tray in one hand, opened the door.

"Hey, I see you're awake."

"Yeah," James smiled, "Sleeping Beauty, woke me."

"She did?!"

James nodded, "Her finger was rubbing on my cheek."

"Really?" Kendall remained doubtful, thinking that James may have imagined it. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

James cocked his head to the side, slightly annoyed with his friend. "No, Kendall, I wasn't dreaming. Well, I was, but I opened my eyes and saw her finger moving. The nurse saw it, too."

James recounted the early morning activities.

"That's great news." Kendall handed James a coffee.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really, I fell asleep for a couple of hours, but that was it."

"I take it your parents got in alright."

"Yeah, they're at the house with Marley."

"How is she?"

"She's okay. She wants to see her mom. I promised her I'd bring her here after she got some sleep."

James looked at Francie. "You hear that, Sweetness? Marley will be here later. I'm sure she'd love to see you awake."

James hoped that the mention of Marley visiting would get a response. It didn't. The two sat quietly sipping their coffee and holding watch over Francie.

Kendall's eyes slid from James to Francie. He couldn't believe that twenty-four hours ago, he and Francie had been making love, bodies entwined, moans filling the air, passion hotter than the fire that glowed, warming the room. Then everything changed. James called, Francie freaked and ran out onto the treacherous roads, rolling her SUV, and landing her in the ICU.

_How did this get so fucked up?!_

"Kendall?" James snapped him out of his daze.

"Yeah?" The thoughts of Francie's naked body pressed to Kendall's made it, damn near, impossible to look James in the eye.

"You looked like you were miles away."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

_The wild sex I had with your girlfriend, less than twenty-four hours ago..._

Kendall stared at the coffee cup in his hand, unable to formulate a lie, with guilty thoughts of his escapades with Francie, clouding his head.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me what you were thinking about. I can see it all over your face."

Kendall swallowed hard, "You can?" _Awww, shit!_

"Yeah, I know that look. That's an _'I've a girl on my mind' _look. Tiff, right?"

Grateful for the out James provided, Kendall nodded and mumbled, "Uh-huh."

"So, what's going on with her?"

"Nothing...yet."

"Oh, a _'yet'_. Well, someone is determined." James smiled at Kendall who grinned back.

_Yeah, I'm determined, alright. Determined to get Francie out of my head, to let you two have the life you deserve, and to move on with my future...Tiff._

* * *

><p><em>'Slipping and a-sliding all along the waterfall with you, my brown-eyed girl, you, my brown-eyed girl.'<em>

Kendall awoke to the sound of James softly singing to Francie. James looked at her with eyes full of devotion. His voice so soft, silky and full of emotion, Kendall was sure that James loved Francie with everything that he had.

_They're meant to be together. Francie just has to wake up and everything will be fine._

Kendall spoke, interrupting James song. "You love her so much, don't you?"

James looked at Kendall and answered him with conviction. "I'm gonna marry her, Kendall."

Kendall's eyebrows rose. He grinned at James, "I know you are."

James smiled and raised Francie's hand to his lips, softly kissing it and holding it there.

"Hell, Jay, _everyone_ knows you are. We're all just waiting for the ring, man."

"I need her to wake up. Can't marry Sleeping Beauty if she can't say _'I do.'_"

James opened his mouth to say more but before he could utter a word, Francie's finger started to move.

"Ken?!" Excitement filled James, again.

"I see it!" Kendall stood up.

"Sweetness, come on...wake up for me."

"Freckles? You need to open your eyes."

"Francie, please, baby, I need you. Come back to me, Sweetness."

"Seriously, Fay, I'm tired of babysitting your boyfriend. It's your turn now."

James squinted his eyes and slid them to rest on Kendall's. "Kendall needs you, too, before he blows it with Tiff, _again_."

Kendall flipped off James, and James responded by sticking out his tongue. With the silliness over, James lifted Francie's hand to his lips, once again.

"I love you, Sweetness." James' voice broke and tears weld up in his hazel eyes. "Baby, I need you. Come back to me. You're my forever, remember?" Tears fell on Francie's hand.

"Bello?" The word came out in a strangled whisper.

James jumped out of his seat. His heart exploded in his chest and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yeah, Sweetness, I'm here." He hovered over Francie and stroked her dark hair.

Kendall gasped and lunged for the call button.

Francie's eyelids began to flutter. James and Kendall held their breath. The wait was excruciating. Finally, they were staring into Francie's dark eyes.

"Hi, Gorgeous." James smiled through the tears. "God, I've missed you. I love you, Sweetness."

"Love...you...Bello." A weak smile formed on Francie's lips.

Relief flooded Kendall. He wipped away the tears and stepped closer to the bed. He squeezed James' shoulder with one hand, the other caressed Francie's arm.

"Hey, Freckles. It's so good to see you." Kendall smiled at the mother of his child.

Maggie knocked and walked into the room.

Francie looked up into Kendall's green eyes and, again, offered a small, smile. "Dimples."

Hearing Francie speak, Maggie stepped up and looked at her patient, evaluating the situation. "Well, hello there. A lot of people have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Thirsty." Francie whispered.

"I'll bet you are, hang on a minute and I'll get the doctor and some ice chips." Maggie smiled at the three of them, then spun on her heels to get Dr. Vaughn.

Josh walked briskly into the room with a large smile on his face. "Hey, it's great to see you!" Josh gently rubbed Francie's arm where her cast ended.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Maggie said.

James and Kendall backed away, allowing Maggie to step up to Francie's bedside. The nurse elevated the head of the bed slightly, and took a spoon, with a small amount of chipped ice, and placed it between Francie's lips.

"I need to ask you a few questions, okay?" Josh asked Francie.

She responded with a small nod.

"What's your name?"

"Francie."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

Josh pointed to James. "What's his name?"

Francie smiled, "James."

Josh pointed to Kendall. "How about him?"

Still smiling, she answered, "Kendall."

"What's the date?"

Francie looked confused. She furrowed her brow. "I...I don't know."

"It's okay, that was a hard one. Do you know what month it is?"

Francie thought for a moment. "October."

Kendall and James looked at each other, concerned, then they looked at Josh.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember, Francie?" Josh's voice was soft and soothing.

"Um," Francie turned to Maggie, "More ice, please?" Maggie nodded and held the spoon to Francie's lips.

She turned back to Josh to answer his question. "Getting Marley ready for school..." Francie paused, still struggling to speak. "...Halloween morning."

_She doesn't remember the FaceTime call with Amber!_ James was thankful that the hurt Francie felt from that had been erased from her memory.

_She doesn't remember that we slept together!_ Kendall was relieved that Francie didn't carry the guilt and pain of their indiscretion. _Our secret is safe, Freckles, just like I promised._


	9. What Happened?

"Will her memory return?" James was almost ashamed that he didn't want it to. He didn't want Francie to have to recall the painful moment when she thought that he had betrayed her, and their love. He also hoped that she wouldn't be able to recall the terror Francie felt during the accident. _Having those two moments erased from her memory wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?_

Kendall felt the same...sort of. He was glad that Francie didn't feel the guilt she carried from their night of passion but, at the same time, he was a little hurt. They shared an intimate, emotional night, and that meant a lot to him. Kendall realized it may not have meant as much to Francie. His heart ached a bit. _I simply satisfied a need at that moment, filled a void. She loves James, and he was true to her and their love._

Josh shrugged, "I can't say. Sometimes the memories don't return, sometimes they come back except for the accident, and sometimes memories are fully recovered."

James and Kendall looked at each other, both fearing, for different reasons, that Francie may remember everything.

"It's a waiting game," Josh said. "We have to see what happens."

"Thank you, Josh, for everything." James shook Josh's hand. "We truly appreciate it."

"Absolutely," Kendall extended his hand to Josh next. "Thank you."

"It wasn't all me. You guys did your part, too." Josh smiled. "I'll check in on Francie later."

Josh walked down the hall. James turned to Kendall, both were grinning widely. They hugged tightly.

"She's back, Kendall. God, I'm so relieved. I was terrified that I lost her." James began to cry, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I know, Jay. I was, too. But it's all good now." Kendall couldn't hold back his tears, either. The strain of the last twenty-some hours, had really taken an emotional toll on him.

"I've got to call her parents, give them the good news." James checked his watch. "Damn, it's not even six, yet. I hate to call them this early."

"Really? You want to face their wrath when they find out that you _didn't_ call them?" Kendall shrugged, "It's you're funeral, pal."

"Good point. I must be delirious from lack of sleep," James grinned.

"You call her parents, I'll call Nikki, then we'll divide the list from there." Kendall searched his phone for Nikki's number as James searched for the Mancini's.

"Agreed." James waited for Sophia or Dom to answer the phone.

* * *

><p>After they called everyone, and the nurse was finished in Francie's room, James and Kendall went to be with Francie.<p>

She was sitting in bed, her head elevated more than when they left. Her eyes looked brighter, her expression showed more clarity. The fog was finally beginning to lift, and James' sun was rising.

"Hey, how do you feel?" James smiled at his girlfriend. He kissed Francie and sat next to the bed, holding her hand.

Francie gave James a big smile, "Better, now that you're here."

"Ugh! I'm gonna be sick." Kendall held his stomach and made a face.

Francie giggled at Kendall's shenanigans.

"Please," James rolled his eyes at Kendall, "what about all the sappy crap I've had to witness with you and Tiff?"

"You and Tiff?" Francie turned wide, dark eyes on Kendall. "God, how long was I out?"

"Too long," Kendall said. "You had us worried, Freckles."

Francie looked down at her lap, guilty for causing everyone so much trouble and grief. "I'm sorry. What happened? I'm still a little fuzzy." Francie looked from Kendall to James. "Josh told me to expect that."

Kendall though it best to leave while James talked to Francie. "I'm gonna make a coffee run." Kendall turned the doorknob. "Jay, you want anything?"

"No thanks," James looked dreamily at Francie. "I have all I need right here."

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes. "Again with the mushy crap?! You two are grossing me out."

The door closed behind Kendall. Francie asked James, with pleading eyes. "What happened, James?"

James looked down at his hand holding Francie's. "God, it's all so painful...I don't want you to remember."

"James?" Francie's voice was hesitant. "You're scaring me. What happened?"

"No, don't be scared. I just, I'm just so sorry you had to deal with Amber and-"

"Amber?! What are you talking about?!" Francie's voice rose, along with her fears. _If_ _Amber was involved, it can't be good!_

"Alright, calm down, I'll tell you." James took a deep breath, not wanting Francie to relive the pain, but knowing he had to tell her. "I left Kendall a birthday message and when he returned my call, I was in the shower. Amber made a copy of the house key I had given her, when we were together, and used it to get in my place. She answered my phone when you two called," James shook his head, "I had no idea she was there." James paused.

"And?" Francie pushed for the rest of the story.

"Amber _implied_ that she and I were...were together again, but we weren't!"

"But I believed her?"

"Yeah. She played you a recording...from one of my scenes...of her and I...where she plays my love interest."

Francie's eyebrows shot up. "Where she what?"

"She plays my love interest." James continued quickly, not wanting Francie to get upset. "I know, I should have told you. I wanted to but I wanted to do it in person. Then it went on and on, I never got back here to tell you, and I wasn't about to do it over the phone. I'm sorry, Sweetness."

"So, that's why you became so distant?" Francie nearly whispered, recalling how different James had been acting.

"Because I knew I was wrong for not telling you. I should have turned down the role but-"

Francie shook her head, "No, you shouldn't have."

"I - I shouldn't have?" James furrowed his brow.

"No. If you felt that part was important to you, to your career, then you shouldn't have turned it down. But you should have told me." James detected Francie's 'mom voice', he knew she was serious, and probably a little pissed.

"I know, but I didn't want to hurt you or make you doubt us."

"James, that's exactly what happened. I did doubt our relationship. I even told Kendall that I thought you were seeing someone."

"I know. He already chewed my ass for that." James caressed Francie's cheek with one strong hand. "I need you to know that I love you. I told you before, I've waited so long for you, Sweetness, I'd never do anything to jeopardize this relationship." James brought Francie's hand to his lips.

"I believe you."

"But you didn't. You thought-"

"I know, I've been so stressed and emotional, lately. You were gone, I missed you, I haven't been feeling well...I've just been out of sorts."

_Because you were pregnant, Sweetness, with our baby..._

Wanting the full story, Francie inquired, "Then what happened after the phone call with..._her_."

"Kendall says you, um," James paused looking for a delicate term, "had a moment-"

"You mean, I fuckin' freaked." Francie's eyebrows rose, indicating she was aware that James sugar-coated his words.

_Okay, Francie's bullshit detector works fine._

James grinned and nodded, "Yeah, you fuckin' freaked. Then you took off while Kendall was checking the generator."

"The generator?"

"Yeah, oh, you don't remember that either, sorry. You guys had an ice storm and lost power. Kendall was at our house because we have a generator and, of course, Kendall doesn't."

Francie nodded and grinned, not surprised that Kendall was unprepared for Kansas winters.

"We're assuming you lost control of your Navigator and rolled it down a hill. You managed to alert OnStar, they were able to locate you and send help. Vince and his partner were first on the scene and now here you are. Any of this ring a bell?"

James sat and studied Francie while she took it all in. Part of him hoped to see a flicker of remembrance on her face, another part was relieved when he didn't.

Francie shook her head, "No. Nothing."

"Okay, well, don't worry. Josh said to give it time."

Francie glance over at James and shrugged one shoulder, "Anything else I need to know? Now's the time, lay it on me."

James knew that there was no good time to break the news about the baby, but he had to do it before any visitors accidentally let it slip.

James ran his hand through his hair, nervously, and licked his lips. "Yeah, actually there is something else I need to tell you."

_Uh-oh, his hand is in his hair, something's on his mind._ "Does it have to do with Amber?"

"No, no it doesn't. I know you haven't felt well lately, and I, um, I know why."

"What is it? The flu, a virus? I knew I had to go see a doctor," Francie raised her cast arm slightly and indicated her surroundings, "but this was extreme, even for me." She smiled, trying to put James at ease and calm her own nerves, as well.

"Sweetness," James tucked an errant, wavy, lock of hair behind Francie's ear. He took Francie's hand and held it tightly between both of his. "When you came into the ER, they drew blood samples. They had to check for drugs and alcohol." James gazed into Francie's eyes and read the understanding.

"Right," she nodded, "that's routine, but they shouldn't have found anything."

James' stare never wavered from Francie's, "They didn't, but..." James couldn't continue, he knew that he was about to break Francie's heart, just as his had been broken when Josh told him the news.

Francie watched a tear slide down James' face. Her stomach flipped, her heart was in her throat. She choked out her words, "But what?"

"You were pregnant."

Francie gaped at James, not sure she heard him correctly. "I -I what?" Francie shook her head, "No, that's not - I'm on the pill. I couldn't have gotten -"

"That's why you weren't feeling well. The nausea, the exhaustion -"

"Wait...I _was_ pregnant?" Realization set in on Francie. "So, I - I..." Tears came to Francie's eyes.

"You lost the baby. We lost the baby. Sweetness, I'm so sorry." James sat on the bed next to Francie and held her as sobs racked her body.

"I lost the baby? Oh, James, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been out on the roads. If I would have stayed -"

"No, Josh says that the accident may not have caused the miscarriage. He thinks it would have happened anyway."

But Francie was not to be consoled, she continued to cry and apologize. She couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to beg for James' forgiveness. Francie wished she could remember why.

* * *

><p>When Kendall finally returned with the coffee, Francie's eyes were closed and James was resting his head by her arm. James looked up with red eyes and pain all over his face.<p>

Fear gripped Kendall's heart. "What's wrong? What happened?" Kendall asked, afraid that Francie had remembered something.

"I told her about the baby. She didn't take it well. Josh came by to check on her and gave her a sedative."

"James, I'm sorry. I know how difficult that was for you." Kendall handed James a coffee, even though James hadn't asked for one, Kendall assumed he could use it.

"She thinks it's her fault. I told her it wasn't, so did Josh. It's just all so much for her to take in."

"I know, it's tough."

Kendall sat down in the quiet room with two of his closest friends. No words were spoken but the closeness and support didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated.

"Ken, you don't have to stay. Go home, be with Marley and your parents. Francie's out of the woods, now."

Knowing James could use the support, Kendall denied his friend's request. "I'll stay for a while longer. I told mom, in my note, to call me when Marley woke up."

James knew what Kendall was doing, and he was thankful for the company. Quiet settled over the room again as the two men watched over Francie, as she slept.


	10. My Family

Sunday brought several happy visitors. They were thrilled that Francie was awake and safe. None were as happy as Marley.

"Okay, Baby Doll, remember what I told you," Kendall held his daughter and looked into her eyes, the same shade of green as his own. "I know you're excited to see Mommy, but we have to keep it down and be gentle, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I promise to be good. I can't wait to give Mommy the picture I made."

Father and daughter neared the waiting room, Kendall's parents followed behind.

"I'm sure she'll love it. I can't wait to see it, too."

Marley had guarded the picture since she drew it, not wanting anyone to see it until her mommy had.

"Uncle James!" The little girl squealed, seeing James in the waiting room. Kendall put his daughter down and watched her run into the arms of his tall friend.

"Blondie!" James hugged the girl, tightly. "I missed you, little one." James' heart ached for the child he would never hold, and Kendall knew it. He could see it all over James' face.

"I missed you, too. Are you home for good?" Marley looked at James with hopeful eyes.

"I have to leave on Tuesday but I'm coming back a few days later. After that, I'll be home for a long time. I promise." James playfully poked the little girl's button nose.

"Good, me and Mommy miss you when you're gone."

"Aw, Blondie, I miss you and your mommy, too." James kissed Marley's blonde head. "Come on, let's go see your mom."

James put Marley down and looked to Kendall's parents, smiling. He stepped forward to greet the couple.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. Thank you for coming in to help with Marley, we all appreciate it."

"We're happy to, dear. Besides, it gives us some time with our granddaughter." Kathy hugged James. "We're so sorry about the baby." She whispered in James' ear.

"We are, son, very sorry," Kent agreed, patting James on the back.

"Thank you. I'm sure Kendall told you," James slid his eyes to Kendall, then back again, "Francie took it really hard, but she's strong, she's coping."

Marley impatiently tugged at Kendall's hand. Taking the hint, Kendall said, "Okay, okay, let's go see Mommy."

James tapped at the door to Francie's room, then opened it. Francie, Dom, and Sophia looked over at James.

"I have a special visitor for you, Sweetness."

Sophia stood, and she and Dom excused themselves for another round of visitors. They slid out of the door and kissed their granddaughter, and her father. They greeted the Schmidts, as well.

James leaned in close to Kendall and spoke softly. "You go ahead in with Marley and your parents. I'll wait."

The nursing staff had eased up on the two visitor rule, since Francie was showing progress and would likely be out if the ICU very soon.

"No, you're coming in with us." Kendall didn't want to push James out.

"It's okay, go ahead. I'll go next. Besides, Marley may need her..." The pained expression clouded James' face again, "...her dad."

"No way, James, you're a part of Marley's life, too. You heard her, she missed you. Here, you carry her in to see her mom."

Kendall lifted Marley and handed her to James who, in turn, smiled at his friend, appreciating being included in the family unit. He nodded his acceptance.

James stepped through the door with Marley in his arms. "Special visitor for Francie Mancini." James grinned at Francie.

"Mommy!" Marley was excited to see her mom.

Francie's face lit up at the sight before her. Her sweet girl in her love's arms.

"Hey, Princess!" Francie held her uncast arm out for her child.

James carefully sat Marley on the bed, next to Francie. Marley curled into her mother's side and snuggled in. Francie cried silently for the child she lost, as she held onto Marley.

_Oh, Marley, I'm sorry. I know how much you would have loved your baby brother or sister. Maybe one day, Princess, you'll get your younger sibling. _

"Mommy, I made you a picture." Marley unfolded the paper she clutched in her hand.

There were four people in the picture: Marley, Kendall, James, and Francie. The young artist drew her father playing his guitar while James sat at his piano. Marley drew herself in her mother's arms, dancing around the room, as two puppies chewed on bones in the lower corner of the page. At the top, Marley had written in capital letters, 'MY FAMILY'.

"Baby, it's beautiful." Francie wiped the tears from her cheek. "I love it!" She handed the picture to Kendall, then greeted Kendall's parents, thanking them, as James had done before, for their help.

Kendall examined the picture Marley had drawn and grinned, handing the picture to James. Kendall watched as tears came to his friend's eyes and Kendall knew that he was touched by Marley's picture, as well as, sad for the child that wouldn't be in any of Marley's future masterpieces.

_James has a child...my child, Francie's child...Marley. He may not be blood, but he's an important part of her life. I hope he knows that._

"See," Kendall whispered, as he rested his arm across James' shoulder, "even Marley knows that you are part of our family."

James nodded and wiped away his tears, his heart swelled with love, acceptance, and belonging. He did have a family, and he loved them very much. He beamed with pride at the little girl sitting beside her mom, being careful not to wiggle and squirm. It was the best medicine Francie, and James, could have.

* * *

><p>After the visit with Marley, Kendall and Francie convinced James to go home and get some rest. Kendall promised that he would drive James back to the hospital later. James gave in.<p>

Kendall followed James into the house, carrying his bag for his friend. Kendall was going to make sure that James got some rest, if he had to tuck him in himself.

Both men dodged the rambunctious puppies, romping at their feet. James walked into the front room and his eyes fell to the blankets, and pillows, in front of the fireplace. A gnawing in his stomach made him wonder who was sleeping where the night of the ice storm.

"Okay," Kendall followed James' path into the front room, "let's get you settled. Want me to make you a sandwich while you hit...the...shower?" Kendall saw James scrutinizing the crumpled bedding on the floor and his stomach tightened with apprehension.

_Shit! In all the craziness, I forgot to pick up the blankets and pillows. Fuck! Francie's bra and panties!_ Kendall scanned the floor for the damning evidence of his sexual interlude with Francie. _Where, in the hell, are they?!_

James tried to control his jealously and contain the unsettling thoughts in his head. He turned to Kendall wanting answers.

"What's this?" James tried his best to smile through the pain at the though of what may have happened on that wintry night. "Did you have a camp out, or something?"

"Yeah, um, sort of." Kendall shrugged, trying his damnedest to look nonchalant, "We drank coffee, and played with the puppies, in front of the fire while we waited for the power to come on..."

_I've got to distract you. Sorry, James, but I have to..._

"...before the call with Amber." Kendall hated throwing that tidbit at James but it was necessary.

Anger flashed across James' face at the mention of Amber. Her very name filled him with disgust. James' thoughts switched from that horrid woman to Kendall's explaination. He knew what Kendall said sounded plausible, and he accepted the explaination, all the while chastising himself for his suspicion.

_I'm being ridiculous. They would never have done that._

"Go ahead, man, hop in the shower. I'll get this mess straightened up." _And find_ _Francie's unmentionables. Please, James, just go..._

James grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Kendall." James pat his friend on the shoulder, feeling foolish for thinking the worst of Kendall and Francie. "You're a good friend."

_Yeah, that's what I am, alright,_ Kendall thought sarcastically.

He managed a small smile for James' benefit. "I'll have a sandwich and a beer waiting for you when you get out."

James turned and headed for the master bathroom. Kendall made quick work of digging through the rumbled linens and found the matching bra and panties he removed from Francie's body in the early hours of his birthday. He carried the pink and black delicates to the laundry room, recalling how it felt to touch, and be touched by, Francie. Kendall threw the silky garments in the hamper, along with the covers that the two, former lovers, had shared their hours of passion on, and under.

Kendall located clean blankets and pillowcases from the linen closet and made up the bed for James. When he finished that task, Kendall hightailed it back downstairs and picked up the buttons that Francie had ripped from his shirt. Confident that all signs of their secret had been removed, he made a sandwich for James and popped open two beers.

* * *

><p>James removed his shirt and turned on the shower, warming the water to a comfortable temperature. Carefully, he removed the bandage from the upper part of his left arm, and smiled at what he saw. James ran his hand over the inked art, embedded under his skin. He couldn't wait to show Francie, to see her reaction. James had played the moment in his mind time and again, with the same outcome. He had to wait for right moment and, James knew, it was fast approaching.<p>

James finished undressing and stepped into the inviting warmth of the shower. As the warm water cascaded over James' exhausted body, he thought about Francie and how great it will be to come home to her, to their house, and lay beside her in their bed. It's been so long since James had curled up next to Francie's warm body, he missed it, he missed her.

James lathered soap over his left arm and smiled again. He let his doubts and questions about Francie and Kendall fade from his mind except for one. At some point, he'd have to ask why, when James got to the hospital, Kendall was wearing one of his t-shirts.

* * *

><p>On Monday, Francie was moved from ICU after getting the 'all clear' from Josh. If things continued to go well, she would be able to go home in a few days. James knew that he would be leaving town tomorrow evening without Francie, and disappointment flooded his soul. He didn't want to leave her, or Marley.<p>

James looked at the picture taped to the wall by Francie's bed, the picture that Marley had drawn of her family...THEIR family. He couldn't leave them. James looked from the picture to Francie.

"Maybe I can postpone it." James was sitting next to Francie, in her hospital bed.

"No, James, you can't. Go, I'll be fine." She rubbed his denim clad thigh.

"But I don't want to leave you, Sweetness. You're still in the hospital, and..." James stopped short of reminding Francie of the miscarriage.

"Go, I'm serious. Wrap it up and come back home to me." Francie smiled at him. "When you return, I'll be out of here and back home, at _our _home, waiting for you, Bello."

James stared into Francie's eyes. The amount of love he felt for her still amazed him.

_She's so selfless, so caring, so...perfect. I'm lucky to have her and her love._

"Okay, but when I get back I'm not leaving again without you."

Francie smiled, "Deal. Next job you get, I'll go, too. We'll work it all out."

James flashed a quick smile and kissed Francie.

"You make me so damn happy, you know that?" James caressed Francie's cheek.

Francie felt herself blush. Still, that nagging feeling, that there was something she had to remember, made itself known. Francie smiled through it and kissed her boyfriend.


	11. Admit Your Feelings

On Tuesday evening, James headed back to LA, leaving Francie and Marley in Kansas. His departure hurt him immensely. He felt like he was abandoning them when they needed him the most, but Francie was adamant. She insisted that there was no reason for him not to return to LA; Josh delivered promising news on her latest test results and she should be out of the hospital soon. Marley had plenty of people to care for her, including her father and grandparents. James had to trust that his girls would be well taken care of.

His flight into LAX went off without a hitch, unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about arriving at his home. When James pulled into the driveway, his eyes locked on the envelope taped to his front door.

James tipped the driver and unlocked the door before pulling the card free. He stepped into his house, set the suitcase down, and dropped the envelope on the small table in the foyer, then locked the door.

James carried his bags to his room and unpacked, before returning to the mysterious envelope. He slid the letter-opener under the flap of the envelope and tore it open. The beautiful penmanship was familiar to James. He had seen it countless times while he and Amber were together.

_My Love, __I'm hoping that your trip to Kansas saw the continuation of a beautiful relationship...for Kendall and Francie. You know, in your heart, that they are meant to be together, Jamie, just as we are. Their bond is matched only by the one you and I share. _

_I know the lengths I have gone to may seem crazy to you, but my drastic measures to get you back should prove how serious I am about our relationship. We have a future...I know it and, deep down, I know you do, too. I love you with all my heart and, now that Francie is (hopefully) out of your life, you will realize that you still love me._

_Come back to me baby, let bygones be bygones. Don't let your delusions of a life, with that Midwest Harlot, ruin what's true, good, and right in front of you. _

_All my love, __Amber_

"Unbelievable." James shook his head. "She just doesn't know when to quit."

James crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the text messages, finding his most recent conversation with Kendall.

_Don't worry about her, James. I promise you, I'll take good care of Francie._

Reading Kendall's last response, with Amber's letter still fresh in his mind, James wondered if Kendall's words were really as innocent as James originally thought.

_She's done it, again! Amber has planted her bullshit in my head! That woman is poison, I swear!_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small round object he had picked up earlier that day, off the living room carpet. Running his finger over the smooth, curved edge, James wondered what a button was doing in the front room, by the fireplace.

_I probably just took one of the dogs' favorite toys. I'm sure those mischievous furballs have been knocking this thing around the house for weeks._

James grinned at the image of the playful puppies rolling over each other, trying to get to the 'trophy' first. He could hear Francie's 'mom voice' as she disciplined the rambunctious animals, trying to sound firm. James pictured Marley, egging on the chaos, with a huge grin on her face.

_Damn! I just got here and already I'm homesick. I need to hurry up and get back to my family._

James went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank. He walked past a mirror and caught a glimpse of the ink on his arm. Rubbing his hand lightly over the decorated skin, he admired the realistic artwork and smiled.

James crawled into his empty bed, even though it was still fairly early. His hand running up and down the cool sheets where Francie would be, if she were with him.

_I have a busy day tomorrow, I want to get this wrapped up as soon as I can. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get back to my girls._

James closed his eyes, comforted by the thought that he wouldn't have to see Amber again. _Her scenes are done, there's no reason for her to be on the set. I'm free! But then again, it's Amber._

He pushed the impending dread aside, and let Francie fill his head, and heart, with happiness.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Sweetness, then we will be together. Forever."

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Kendall counted the buttons, again, coming up with five. He picked up his shirt and counted the missing fasteners. "I'm missing six buttons." He looked back to the pile of loose buttons on his bed, in front of him. Hoping he miscounted the first four times, he counted, yet again. "Five...fuck!"<p>

"Kendall? Is everything, okay?" Kathy stood outside her son's bedroom door.

Kendall grabbed the ruined shirt in one hand and the five buttons in the other. "Yeah, Mom, everything's fine."

Kendall opened the drawer on his nightstand and shoved the object of his exasperation in, quickly closing the drawer as quietly as he could. He walked to the door and opened it.

"It's Francie, isn't it Francie?" Kathy asked with concern on her face.

_Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking._

"Yeah," Kendall looked at his feet, fearing his mother would see the guilt in his green eyes.

Kathy reached up and caressed his cheek. "You're taking a lot of responsibility on, you know that, right?"

"It _is_ my responsibility, Mom."

"Francie is James' responsibility, too, honey. He should be here."

"He had to go back to LA," Kendall shrugged, "you know that."

"Did he? Did he, _really_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall's anger began to rise.

"It's just that...if Francie was important to him -"

"Stop, right there! Francie _is_ important to him! He loves her!"

Kathy cocked her head to the side, "And so do you."

"Jesus Christ!" Kendall threw his hands in the air. "I wish everyone would stop trying to tell me how, in the hell, I feel! I _know_ how I feel!"

"Guilty..." Kathy stated.

"Yeah," Kendall nodded, "guilty."

"Because you still love her."

Kendall responded quickly, "No." _Yes._ "Because I let her leave."

"Leave you?"

"Mom, stop it!" Kendall turned his back to his mother. He rubbed his forehead, then ran his hand through is hair. "Because I let her leave the house the other night."

"You wanted her to stay, with you..._alone_?" Kathy was trying to get the truth from her son. _If Kendall would just open up, and admit his feelings, he could move forward with Tiff...or with Francie._

Kendall's shame and guilt were intermingling with his anger, and he was simply finished. "I'm not doing this right now!"

Kent heard the raised voices and headed, quickly, to his son's room.

"Kenny, honey, if you admit your feelings you can deal with them."

"I've admitted them, Mom! I love Francie, as my friend, as Marley's mom...that's all, okay? I want to build my future with Tiff."

"Honey, I'm your mother, you don't have to hide -"

"Hide how stressed you are, son." Kent stepped into Kendall's room. "We know this situation is hard for you, and how deeply you care for Francie, and for Marley. We just want to help ease some of your burden, isn't that right, _Dear_?" Kent glared down at his wife.

Kathy nodded, tight lipped.

Kendall's father continued, "Please, don't carry the guilt, Kendall. Francie will be fine." Kent gently squeezed Kendall's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "She'll be home soon, James will be home soon, and everything will be back to normal. You'll be able to start over with Tiff and your happily ever after awaits you."

_It will Dad, as long as James doesn't find out what Francie and I did._

* * *

><p>James woke up in the morning feeling confident that this day would be a great one. It certainly started out that way, as James poured an aromatic cup of coffee, he received a FaceTime call from Francie.<p>

"Good morning, Beautiful." James greeted the woman he went to bed, and woke up, thinking about.

"Morning. I was hoping I didn't wake you, but I had to talk to you."

James grinned at the image of his girlfriend on his phone. "It wouldn't have mattered if you woke me. I love waking up to your face, Sweetness."

Using her fingers as a comb, Francie tried to cover the bandage, on her cheek, with her hair. James knew that Francie felt very self-conscious about the wound on her cheek. It hurt his heart to see Francie so uncomfortable about the bandage, he could only imagine how the scar would affect her.

"Even with this bandage?" Francie tried to cover her discomfort.

"Hey, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. That cut on your cheek won't change my opinion one bit."

Francie grinned, shyly. "I love you, Bello."

"I love you more." The wistful gleam in James' eyes was replaced with concern. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Lonely." Francie grinned.

"I have a hard time believing that. I was there, I saw all of your visitors."

"My favorite one had to flight out of town on business." Francie smiled, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"But you'll be home, soon." Francie stayed positive, both for herself, and James.

"I will," James nodded. "I can't wait."

The two spoke for a few minutes longer but James had to get to the set.

James' upbeat attitude, from his conversation with Francie, warranted a ride on his motorcycle. He drove his Ducati onto the studio lot and parked it. As James removed his helmet, the smile he has worm all morning was still on his face.

_I've never met anyone that makes me smile like this. Every time I think of Francie I feel so full of love, so complete. She's definitely the one, and only, for me._

_I can't believe that through all the hurt and pain she's endured, Francie stays so strong. I have learned a lot from her, but mostly, I've learned how to love._

James was so immersed in his thoughts of Francie, he didn't notice the red BMW Z4 roadster parked a few spaces down from him. If he had, his smile would have been replaced with a grimace, when he recognized the familiar car belonging to Amber.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Freckles, how you doing?"<p>

Kendall's dimpled smile brightened Francie's hospital room. He came bearing gifts, and the delight on Francie's face grew as the wonderful aroma of pumpkin spice coffee filled her senses.

"Wow, I'm better now! Kendall Schmidt, you are the most amazing mind reader ever."

Kendall smiled and bowed flamboyantly, precariously balancing the coffee carrier in his hand, and making Francie a little nervous.

"Well, I figured that you were tired of the crappy hospital water they like to call coffee. Though you could use a zing to your tastebuds." Kendall handed Francie a tall cup of her favorite coffee.

Francie sipped gingerly on the hot fluid. As the heavenly flavor exploded in her mouth, she closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation. Kendall's mind traveled down a sexual path, remembering their recent night together.

_That moan...pure pleasure. Just like when we were making love and she ca - STOP!_

Kendall chastised himself for the inappropriate detour his mind took.

_No, this needs to stop! Francie's not mine, she belongs to James, she loves him._

Francie opened her eyes and met Kendall's gaze with a smirk, "Mmmmm, that was orgasmic."

Kendall's eyes widened. _My thoughts exactly, Freckles...now, who's the mind reader?_

"Well, I'm glad I had a part in your, um..." _Easy, Kendall. Don't talk sex, that's all we need is to spark her memory._ "...um...yeah." Kendall looked down at his coffee and took a sip.

Francie studied Kendall over her steaming cup of java. _Hmm, that's strange. It's not like Kendall to pass up on playful, and sexy, flirtation. He's always been very comfortable jumping in with both feet. I wonder what's up._

"Thanks for the coffee. Do you think you could smuggle in a Whopper for me?" Francie grinned.

_Oh boy, could I? Ugh...she's killing me, and she doesn't even know it. She doesn't remember._

"I'm so sick of the food here." Francie rolled her eyes. "I want a burger so bad."

_See, she has no idea the thoughts she bringing into my mind because she's not having them. She's so into James. That's how it is. Period._

"Oooh, wait, I'll ask mom to bring me in something. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Kendall tried to move past the awkwardness he felt. "That's a great idea. Hey, if she has extras, I'll take one for the team." Kendall rubbed his stomach. He loved Sophia's cooking.

Kendall looked down into Francie's lap and saw the pictures from Halloween on her phone.

"Whatcha doin', Freckles?" He pointed to Francie's phone.

"Looking at some photos from Halloween and the day after." Francie shrugged, "Hoping, I'll remember something."

_I'm hoping you don't._

"Anything?" Kendall asked hoping for a negative answer.

Francie shook her head, "No, nothing."

Kendall rubbed Francie's arm. "I'm sorry." _Okay, not really._

"I did find a cute pic of us. I don't remember taking it and I'm surprised Marley wasn't in it."

Kendall looked at the two smiling faces on display. _Yeah, I remember taking that._

"I took it, my arms were longer. Marley was with Nikki, Logan, and Piper."

"So it was just me and you? All day?"

_And all night, until you bolted._

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. You and me, Freckles."_ I need to change the subject before she want to know-_

"What happened Kendall? What don't I remember?"


	12. I'm His Forever

Uncomfortable with lying to Francie, Kendall looked for an easy way out.

"James told you what happened, didn't he?"

"He told me what he knows, but you can fill me in on Halloween and the day after, couldn't you? I mean, we were together, right?"

_Oh, we were together, alright, Freckles._

"Yeah. Um, let's see, we went to the trunk or treat party at the clubhouse. Nikki, Logan, and Piper were with us."

Francie sipped at her coffee and listened intently, hoping for something to trigger a memory.

"Then, we went back to you your house, put the kids to bed, and watched horror films."

A smile broke across Francie's face. "The Amityville Horror remake, right?"

Kendall stared into Francie's eyes, stunned and scared. _Oh no! She's remembering!_

* * *

><p>James greeted the crew he past, on his way to makeup. He was sad to be wrapping up the film, all the people were great, a real pleasure to work with. Well, almost all of them.<p>

_The only thing great and pleasurable about Amber is the fact that I won't be seeing her again. She's out of my life completely_.

"Morning, handsome."

James stopped dead in his tracks. He inhaled deeply, cursing himself.

_Dammit! I had to go and jinx myself!_

James exhaled slowly, trying with all his might to keep his anger at bay. He turned hate-filled eyes on the blonde, rage boiling his blood.

"How was your little getaway? Did it prove...enlightening?" Amber's tone resounded with viciousness. James knew that she was implying the 'relationship' between Francie and Kendall. He chose to ignore it.

"What, in the hell, are you doing here? Your scenes are done."

"I wanted to welcome you back, Jamie, and see if you got my letter. I expected a phone call when you got back in LA."

"Why would I call you?" James sneered at his former fiancée.

"To give me the good news." Amber's smile was hateful. "Is there a date for the wedding, yet?"

James stared blankly at Amber, not allowing his mind to follow where Amber's crazed one was leading.

"You know, for Kendall and Francie? I figured they would have set a date by now."

James spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't you _ever_ say her name, again. Do you understand me? You're not _worthy_ to say her name." James turned to walk away before he lost his cool. "Stay away from me...from _us_."

"Wow," Amber placed her hand on her hips, "judging by your pissy mood Kendall and Francie must have eloped before you could stop them."

James spun around and backed Amber into the wall, his hands planted next to her shoulders, effectively pinning her in place.

"I said don't ever say her name again." James looked deep into Amber's eyes, his own burning with fury.

"Mmm, such passion, Jamie." Amber's eyes searched James' handsome face. "Angry sex is _always_ good sex."

Disgusted by the thought of sleeping with this horrid woman, and the things she had said and done to Francie, fanned the flames of James' anger. When he spoke, his voice was low, barely audible, and that concerned Amber.

"I would never, _ever_, sleep with a repulsive, loathsome, and vile creature, such as yourself. Get that through your head."

James' control was gone. He was going to let Amber have what was coming to her, short of an ass kicking. He would allow Nikki that pleasure.

"Do you know what you did with your bullshit story? You upset Kendall. You made my best friend doubt my integrity and the guilt he's carrying around for that is eating at him. You made me question the strength of my relationship with, not only, Kendall, but Francie, too. Making me think that they love each other, still, and were consummating that relationship. You made Francie feel that I betrayed her and our love. She was hurt so badly that she ended up in a hellacious accident. Yeah," James nodded at the doubtful look Amber gave him, "she rolled her SUV, broke her arm, and sustained severe head trauma. Oh yeah, and she lost the baby she was carryng. _My_ baby..._our_ baby!"

Amber's jaw dropped in shock. The crazed, vengeful look in James' eyes made it difficult for Amber to maintain eye contact with her old love. She looked away, but James was having none of that.

_Dammit, you will look me in the eye when I tell you this, bitch!_

James gripped Amber's chin with one, strong hand. He forced her to face him, with his fingers digging into her delicate skin.

Amber let out a gasp, shocked at the show of aggression from her usually composed and coolheaded former lover, as well as, from the painful and powerful grip James had on her jaw.

"But, here's the kicker, Amber. Your plan didn't work. That ruse you put on, your bogus story of us being _together_ again, you know what that _really_ accomplished? I'll tell you." James leaned in close and whispered harshly into Amber's ear. "Nothing. Not. A. God. Damn. Thing."

James pulled back enough to look Amber in the eyes. "Francie doesn't remember your call. I told her what you did. I told her about your bullshit lie. And you know what?" James gave Amber a sardonic smile, chilling her to the bone. "I'm gonna marry Francie and there's nothing you can do about it."

James released Amber's face but stayed where he was. "You may have succeeded in taking my child, but not Kendall...and definately not Francie."

As tough and enraged as James was tears still found their way into his eyes at the though of his and Francie's child...the child that would never be.

"After I'm done here, my attorney and I are heading to the courthouse to file a restraining order. No emails, no more letters, and no more visits to my house. You won't be able to be anywhere near me."

James stepped away from the speechless woman. "Mazel tov, Amber," sarcasm oozed from James' voice, "you lose."

James turned and continued on to makeup.

_Damn, that felt good. See ya _never_, Amber._

* * *

><p>"Y-yeah," Kendall stuttered. "The Amityville remake. You remember?"<p>

Francie shook her head, "No, but that's what I'd pick. I'm a Ryan Reynolds fan."

_Thank God! You had me nervous, Freckles_

Kendall smiled at her. "Yeah, I know."

"What else happened?" Francie asked, hoping for a flicker of a memory.

A little more relaxed, now that he knew Francie didn't remember, Kendall shared more information. "We all fell asleep in the living room watching movies. Nikki and Logan took the girls home the next morning and you and I hung out at your place."

Still wanting more information, Francie asked, "What did we do?"

_Oh...we did plenty, Freckles._

"Well, I went home and got my guitar then I played some new music for you. You even help me with some lyrics. Thanks for that, by the way," Kendall winked at her, pulling a shy smile and a blush from the mother of his child.

He leaned back in his chair and slowly inhaled. Careful not to reveal too much, Kendall shared the harmless high points of the day and night. "We watched some movies, made dinner, played with the dogs, and started a fire. We just kind of," Kendall shrugged, "hung out."

The disappointment on Francie's, usually bright, face broke Kendall's heart. He knew she wasn't recalling the events of their time together. Kendall felt like an ass for being happy about that, but he knew that if Francie remembered, she'd be devastated.

_This is for the better, dammit! You can't remember, Fay. You just can't._

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in pushing a cart with breathtaking bouquets of flowers crowded onto it. The perfume emanating from the gardenias, roses, lilies, and other fragrant flowers, filled Francie's hospital room. She inhaled deeply drowning in the sweet smell.

"Well, someone is loved." The nurse smiled.

"Are those all for me?!" Francie sat, stunned, as the nurse began to set the flowers around the room.

The nurse smiled at the petite brunette in the hospital bed. "Yep, all of them."

A small smile crept onto Francie's face._ James! James did this._

Kendall stood and walked to the first vase of flowers. He plucked the card from the arrangement and carried it to Francie. She opened it and read, aloud, the single word on the card. "Everything."

"Everything? That's all that's on the card?" Kendall placed the second card on Francie's leg.

Francie opened it and read it. "My."

Kendall removed card three, four, and five from the arrangements and handed them to Francie. She opened them up.

"My. My. Love."

Kendall pulled card six, seven, and eight for Francie to open.

"Life. Forever. My."

Francie looked at the cards, face up in her lap, and smiled as she began to put them in order. Kendall looked on with a grin on his face.

_James, you romantic, you. Nicely done. _

_He loves her, so much. She feels the same about him, too. I'm glad for them, truly, I am. I won't stand in the way...I promise that._

"There," Francie sat back and read the message in front of her on the cards. "My love, my life, my everything, my forever."

Francie looked up at Kendall. "James tells me that." She looked down at the cards again, her heart filled with love for James. "He says that I'm his forever."

Kendall smiled at her. He placed a hand on Francie's shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know you are...and he's yours."

_You can't remember what we did, Francie. Please, God, don't let her remember._

* * *

><p>"So, how was your trip, Darlin'?" Stacy asked, as James slid into the chair.<p>

"It started out rocky but, things got better."

"Uh-oh! The bimbo didn't ruin things for you and your sweetheart, did she?" James understood the bimbo to be Amber. He grinned at Stacy's choice of words.

James gave Stacy a brief rundown of Amber's attempt to destroy his relationship, convince him that Kendall was after his girl, Francie's accident, and her progress. He left out the information of the miscarriage.

"God," Stacy rolled her blue eyes, "that woman's a true _bitch_. I know for a fact that wardrobe couldn't stand her."

"Majority of the crew wasn't too fond of her, either."

"How did you ever live with that woman, Darlin'?" Stacy's hands came to rest on her hips as she leaned her behind on the vanity.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you that I'll _never_ have to deal with her _again_."

"Well, praise the Lord and pass the ammunition!" Stacy laughed and clapped her hands, James joined in the laughter.

"My ammo is the law, most notably, a restraining order, for our..._ahem_...friend."

"Hey, ammunition is ammunition." Stacy shrugged. "As long at it keeps the witch at bay."

"I agree. Besides, if that doesn't work, Francie's family _is_ italian."

"Ah-ha, someone could make her disappear...like Hoffa! I love it."

Amber could hear the laughter in makeup. She stood with her arms folded and stewed in her own anger. She was so mad, she had to do something but she didn't know what. Amber made the decision to head to James' trailer.

* * *

><p>"Okay, my dear, are you ready for that shower now?" Joan, the middle aged day nurse, lowered the bed and helped Francie sit up. Her mobility returned after the accident but she was a bit unsteady, still.<p>

"Absolutely."

"Do I need to leave?" Kendall leaned forward, ready to exit the room.

"No reason, unless you want to." Joan told Kendall, as she held tightly to her patient.

Kendall settled back into his chair and pulled out his phone to play a game while he waited.

"Okay, you know the drill, right? We need to keep that cast dry so I'll wash your hair and help when you need it."

Francie nodded, "Yep, the other nurse explained the rules when I took my first shower." Francie released the nurse's hand and tried to brush free from the assistance. "I'm good, I've found my legs."

The nurse released her grip but kept her hands ready to grab for Francie if she needed. "You're a hard-headed little thing, aren't you?" Joan smiled at her spunky patient.

"You have no idea," Kendall threw in his two cents.

Francie glanced at him and grinned. "I learned from you."

"Yeah, okay," Kendall chortled.

Francie and Joan disappeared behind the closed door of the bathroom. Kendall heard the shower turn on. He turned his attention back to the game he was playing, trying to occupy his mind with something other than a wet, naked Francie.

A few moments passed before an alarm sounded followed by a calm, stern voice on the intercom. The words sounded like a foreign language to Kendall, he didn't understand the terminology and codes that rang through the room, but Joan did.

She flew out of the bathroom and apologetically said to Kendall, "I'm sorry, but I'm needed. Are you comfortable helping Francie? She's fine with it, she suggested I ask you."

"Uh..." Anxiety hit Kendall in the pit of his stomach.

_She's naked...and wet. God is testing me, I know it. Shit!_

Knowing that someone needed the nurse more than Francie did, Kendall quickly replied, "Sure. Absolutely." Kendall dropped his phone in the chair he vacated.

"Thank you. Remember, the cast needed to stay as dry as possible. She probably won't let you help with much, but you'll need to wash her hair if I'm not back."

"Got it."

Kendall walked in the bathroom as Joan ran out the door.


	13. Dark Place

"Freckles? I'm here."

"Thanks, Kendall. I didn't want to get out, I just got in here. Joan wasn't sure when she'd get back." Francie's explaination echoed in the shower stall. "Are you okay with this?"

Yeah," Kendall replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, right?"

_More recently than you remember, Freckles._

"Right, I mean we _did_ date...and stuff?"

A giggle erupted from behind the shower curtain. "And stuff?!"

Francie's laughter was so school-girl like, Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, and stuff."

"Okay, 'and stuff', it is." Francie slid her arm out of the shower, holding a bottle of shampoo. "Could you open this for me and pour some into my hand, please?"

Kendall took the bottle from Francie. "Sure. Here you go." He poured the thick, coconut scented liquid into Francie's delicate hand.

"Thanks."

"Can I help or something?" Kendall held his breath, waiting for Francie to answer.

"I think I can get it. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if I need help."

_That's exactly what I'm worried about._

A moment later, Francie cursed her cast. "God damn cast! Ugh!"

"You okay?"

An exasperated sigh preceded Francie's answer. "No, I have too much hair for one handed shampooing."

Kendall swallowed hard. "Here, let me help."

"Do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Kendall chuckled, "I mean, you're_ naked_." Kendall tried to come across as playfully flirty.

_Heavy on the playful, easy on the flirty,_ Kendll reminded himself.

"Spoken like a true, red-blooded, American man." Francie opened the curtain and Kendall's pulse quickened, he caught a quick glimpse of her body, in profile, before she turned away from him, trying to hide her more personal body parts.

Her backside faced him. Kendall, for a split second, rested his eyes on Francie's tattoo, then allowed his gaze to sweep down, and over her feminine curves, to her derrière, as unhampered as the water drops that were rolling down her bare back.

_Keep it together, Ken!_

He licked his lips nervously and took a step closer to Francie, willing his hands to not roam over Francie's body as unabated as the water drops were. He was standing behind her now, so close that he could feel spray of the shower on his face, and hitting his hair. So close that he could drop his head, ever so slightly, and place his lips to Francie's soft shoulders, just as he did a few nights ago. So close...

"Do you need more shampoo?" Francie raised the bottle to Kendall.

"Uh," Kendall shook his head, snapping back to reality, "yeah. Yeah, I'd better get more." He reached over Francie's shoulder, careful to not touch her smooth skin.

Kendall poured shampoo in his hand and began to lather up his ex-girlfriend's long, dark hair. He focused on the job at hand, reminding himself that she is not his anymore. She loves James, and Kendall wants his future to be with Tiff.

"Mmmm, that's nice, just like when James does it. Must be instrument hands or something."

Kendall gave a noncommittal 'maybe' and continued lathering.

"Why didn't you shampoo my hair when we dated?"

Kendall smiled, "Because when I got you naked, shampooing your hair was never on my mind."

Kendall finished washing Francie's hair and closed the curtain. She insisted on trying to rinse it herself. Kendall rinsed his hands at the sink before leaning up against the wall where he waited in case his assistance was needed.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Thanks for the help. I hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable."

"You're welcome, and like I said, _you're_ the one who's naked."

Francie laughed, "Nothing you haven't seen before...well, not recently, right?"

_Oh boy! _Kendall rubbed his forehead. "Right."

Francie shut the water off. "Could you hand me my towel, please?"

"Sure." Kendall did as asked.

"Thank you." A moment later, Francie tugged the curtain open and wore the towel wrapped around her body. "Could you grab another towel for my hair, please? I think they keep them just outside my room."

"Be right back." Kendall tore his gaze from the towel-clad woman and opened the bathroom door.

He released a sharp breath as he exited, proud that his willpower held up to the test. Kendall grinned remembering the night he spent with Francie.

_It was wonderful but it's not worth all the pain and hurt that it would cause if our secret...now, I guess it's MY secret...was known. _

_Man, if things were different that could have been a great shower._

He looked over to the chair he was sitting in earlier and his smile quickly vanished as he met the impassive, dark-eyed stare of Logan.

"Oh! Uh, h-hey, Logan."

"What's going on, Kendall?"

"I-I was in with Francie..." Kendall hitched his thumb over his shoulder towards the door behind him, "she's in the shower."

Logan raised his eyebrows at his friend.

Kendall's eyes widened, he ran his hand through his damp hair and dug himself further into a hole. "I mean, _I_ wasn't in the shower. Francie's in the shower, I was with her."

Logan cocked his head studying Kendall as his long time friend squirmed.

"I mean, I wasn't _with_ her, I was washing her hair." Kendall closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped. "God, this isn't coming out right."

"We need to talk, Kendall." Logan slowly leaned forward and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"In a second, I need to get a towel for Francie." Kendall walked past Logan towards the door.

"By all means, you get that towel." Logan's tone turned Kendall's blood to ice, it was so cold.

Kendall opened the door and nearly ran into Nikki carrying a towel.

"Sorry, Nikki." Kendall stepped back allowing Nikki to enter her sister's room.

"No worries, I should apologize, I wasn't paying attention. The nurse stopped me to give me a towel for Francie." Nikki's eyes traveled from one man to the other, feeling the thick tension in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was heading to get her a towel. She's in there, you want to take it to her?"

Nikki hesitated, curious as to what was up between Logan and Kendall. "Sure." Nikki walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"So," Kendall tried to look as innocent as he could, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Not here, let's go get some coffee." Logan opened the door for Kendall. "After you."

_Shit! This is gonna suck!_

* * *

><p>James made his way back to his trailer, he had about twenty minutes to kill until he was needed back on set.<p>

_Maybe I can talk to Francie for a few minutes. I need to get back to her, I miss her so much. I wonder if she got the flowers yet._

He smiled, thinking about Francie putting together the cards from the beautiful and fragrant bouquets he had delivered, as his long strides carried him around the corner of his trailer to the door. James abruptly halted in his tracks when he saw Amber sitting on the step.

_Son of a bitch! She just doesn't quit! What the hell is the matter wi-...wait. Is she...?_

"Are you crying?" James crossed his arms, suspicious of Amber, and rightfully so.

Amber looked up with tears streaming down her face. "I -I'm SO sorry about..." Amber wiped her cheek. "...about the baby."

Still doubtful, James quietly eyed the blonde. A vise gripped his heart at the mention of his child.

"I never would have dreamed of taking something like that away from you, Jamie." Amber's blue eyes begged forgiveness. "Please, you've got to believe that."

Still cautious, but wanting Amber's words to be true, James stepped closer. "I know you wouldn't have."

"I had no idea that Francie would take off and get into an accident!" Amber wrung her hands, clearly in distress.

"I know but, God, Amber, didn't you think of the consequences of your actions?"

"No, I just...I just wanted you back." Amber dropper her head into her hands and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

James sat on the step next to his old love. Tentatively, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Amber leaned into James' chest and cried, harder still.

Part of James wanted to believe that there was some good buried under Amber's conniving and callous shell but his uncertainty and distrust kept him skeptical.

_I wish I could believe the tears but the way she's been acting since Francie came into my life doesn't bode well for her. When we met, she was so sweet and kind but then she changed. I wish I could trust her._

Amber sat up and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Did you know Francie was pregnant?"

James removed his arm from her shoulders, shaking his head. "No, she didn't know either. She was about eight weeks along." James looked down at the ground.

"How's she doing?"

"Great, she should be out of the hospital in a few days. I'll be glad when she's home."

"I can imagine, but I meant how is she dealing with the...," Amber swallowed hard, finding it difficult to continue, "...the loss?"

James looked into Amber's blue eyes. "I kind of feel funny discussing this with you."

Amber looked down and rubbed her hands on the top of her thighs. "I understand." She stood up, "Um, I'm really sorry."

Amber turned to leave but James reached out and grasped her arm. "I have a few minutes, would you like to come in?"

Amber smiled weakly, "Sure, that would be nice."

James got up off the step and opened the door to his trailer. As Amber stepped inside, James wondered if this was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Kendall saw you naked?!" Nikki's whispered exclaimation drew a dirty look from Francie.<p>

"Just my backside."

"While you were naked?!"

"Would you quit it? He was helping me wash my hair."

Nikki stared at Francie with wide eyes, as her question turned into a statement, "While you were naked."

"The nurse had an emergency. I needed help."

"While you were naked."

"Oh, for God's sake, Nik. It's no big deal. It's not like he hadn't seen it before."

Nikki eyed her sister, "You going to tell James?"

Francie hadn't seen a problem with the whole shower situation until Nikki asked that question. Now, she felt like she had done something wrong, and she had a notion that it wasn't the _only_ thing.

"I...I hadn't thought about it." Francie bit her lip.

"You'd better start thinking about it. You know the issuess James has had with yours and Kendall's relationship."

Francie did know, and it always surprised her how insecure James was about Kendall. She loved James with all of her heart. Kendall was never to be in her future, except as Marley's father.

"How would you feel if the tables were turned? What if James was the one in the shower and _Amber_ was helping wash his hair?"

_James? Shower? Amber?_

Francie softly gasped as a flicker of a memory played in her head.

_'Jamie's in the shower. Thought I'd help him out and answer his phone. Come on Kansas, don't look so surprised. You didn't, _really_, think that he would come back to LA and _not_ see me, did you?'_

Francie stood frozen like a statue, trying to determine if that was her memory or one she was told.

_That voice, I heard it clear as a bell, and that hate-filled, chilling smile...that's MY memory. Oh my God, I remembered!_

"Fay?" Nikki gently squeezed her sister's elbow. "Honey, are you okay?"

Francie held one finger to her lips, silently asking her sister to be quiet. Francie shut her eyes, trying to force more of the conversation with Amber back from its dark hiding place.


	14. It's A Start

Logan and Kendall walked, in silence, down the hospital halllway to waiting room, for a cup of coffee. Kendall knew that whatever Logan wanted to talk to him about wouldn't be good. Logan's icy tone in Francie's hospital room alerted Kendall to that.

The quiet was killing Kendall. They finally reached the coffee counter, Logan selected his K-cup and began brewing his coffee before speaking a word.

"Look, Kendall, this is really uncomfortable for me to say, so I'm...I'm just going to say it, okay?"

_Oh, boy! _Kendall wanted to turn and run away but he knew he couldn't escape. Whatever was on Logan's mind, Kendall would have to listen to and deal with.

Trying to appear unshaken, Kendall chose his K-cup and waited for his turn on the single serve coffee maker. "Sure, what is it?"

Kendall met Logan's gaze. Logan's dark eyes bore into his soul searching for the truth.

"You're lying to me."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're lying to me, to all of us, and I know it."

"I swear, Logan, I was just helping Francie wash her hair. The nurse asked if I could help...she had an emergency. What was I -"

"So, you're saying that you didn't _want_ to be in the bathroom helping Francie?"

"No...yes...oh, Logan I -"

"And what about the night of the ice storm? You're hiding something about that, too."

Kendall was at a loss for words. Of course _he_ knew he wasn't being completely truthful, but how did _Logan_ know?

_God, am I that transparent?!_

"I told you what happened the other night. James told Francie to have me come over, we had that phone call with Amber, Francie took off."

Logan had played out that night in his head, a lot, and one thing still bothered him. He glared at Kendall, determined to get his answer, he demanded to know the truth.

"There were hours between Amber's call and Francie's accident...what happened in that time, Kendall? Tell me that!"

* * *

><p>Amber sat on the couch in James' trailer, she looked at a number of framed pictures, arranged neatly on a shelf. One had Francie smiling radiantly at the camera as she tucked a ribbon of wavy, dark hair behind her ear, just below a beautiful red flower.<p>

The second one was of Francie and James, obviously taken the same day because the same flower was in her hair.

_Judging from the angle, James must have taken that picture himself with his phone. He looks so happy...so does Francie._ A jealous fire, fueled by heartbreak, sparked within Amber.

The third one was a picture of James with Marley on his lap, both propping up their birthday cakes for the camera.

_Marley is as special to Jamie as Francie is. He really loves that little girl._

The last one showed Marley sitting on Francie's lap, who was sitting on James' lap. His arms were wrapped around both girls and Marley's little arms were wound around the necks of both adults, squishing all three smiling faces together.

_They look like a happy little family._

"Amber?" Amber was so into the pictures that she didn't hear James speaking to her.

"Amber," James raised his voice a little to get her attention.

Amber's gaze was torn from the pictures to James. "Yeah?"

"Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Yes, please."

He handed her the bottle. Amber's eyes traveled back to the photos.

"Those are great pictures."

James followed her stare to the photos and he smiled. "Yeah, they are."

"You took the one of Francie, didn't you?" She studied James as he studied the photo of Francie.

James nodded, still gazing at the photo with a loving and affectionate gleam in his eyes. "I did."

"I can tell by the way she's smiling at the camera, it's obvious that she's smiling at the man she loves." Amber looked down at the bottle in her hands, the hurt tearing at her heart.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them until Amber spoke again. "So, I gather, from the finality of your earlier statement, that you proposed to Francie while you were back in Kansas."

James looked away from the photo and shook his head, "No...but I'm going to." He looked uncomfortable as he ran his hand through his hair. "Wasn't the right time with the miscarriage and everything. There's so much she has to deal with right now."

Amber studied James' troubled face as she took a sip of her water.

James rubbed his tattoo, hidden under his shirt sleeve. "Besides, a hospital isn't a very romantic place to propose. I promised her, the next time I proposed to her, I'd do it right."

Amber nearly spit out the water in her mouth. Somehow she managed to contain it and only choked a little.

"You okay?" James pat her gently on the back.

"Yeah," Amber managed between coughs. When she cleared her airway, she turned shocked eyes to James. "Next time? What do you mean next time? You proposed already?"

"Yeah."

"And she said no?!" Amber's incredulously tone was misinterpreted by James.

"She didn't give me an answer, she didn't think I meant it," James defended Francie love and feelings for him.

Amber's eyes widened. "Didn't think you meant it?!"

"She thought I was trying to prove a point." James' anger rose along with his voice. "She loves me Amber!"

Realizing that James misunderstood her reaction, Amber quickly explained. "I know she does, Jamie, who wouldn't? I'm not doubting her love, I'm just surprised you proposed so soon. Frankly, I'm shocked she didn't jump all over it and say yes, considering how she feels about you."

James calmed himself and tried to explain. "It wasn't soon for me." James knew he was about to hurt Amber's feeling and bruise her ego, too, but he wanted to be honest with her, extend the courtesy that Amber hadn't always extended to him.

"Amber, I've loved Francie for years."

Confusion veiled Amber's perfect features. "I'm not following you. You just met her a few months ago. How's that even possible?"

"I fell in love with this perfect, fantasy girl that Kendall talked about. I knew that's what I wanted. I've been looking for a woman just like her, all this time." James shrugged his shoulders, "Now I've actually found _her_."

"Wait, you're telling me you fell in love with a story?" Amber's expression was clearly skeptical.

"No, I fell in love with Francie. She's every bit as perfect in real life as she was in Kendall's memories, and in my fantasies."

Amber's face morphed from disbelief to pain, at the realization that James' heart never belonged to her. "So...we...you...you never loved me?"

Amber wasn't James' most favorite person in the world, but he didn't enjoy the fact that this conversation, his honest feelings, were hurtful to her.

James spoke softly, trying to be gentle. "I thought I did, for awhile, at least."

"So, I've been fighting a losing battle since we started dating?" A tear slid down Amber's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Amber." _I truly am..._

"But you proposed to me. We were engaged."

"I know, at the time, I though it was right. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Amber nodded her head slowly, "You know, I think I always knew there was competition for you love, that's why I pursued you so hard from the beginning."

James fought the urge to hug her. He didn't want to send Amber the wrong message. James hated seeing anyone get their feelings hurt, especially when he was the one causing the pain.

Amber turned to look at James. "Are you happy with Francie, Jamie? Are you in love with her?"

James met Amber's blue eyes. "I am, Amber. I love Francie, with all of my heart. She's my everything."

Amber smiled at James and raised her hand to his stubbly cheek. She hesitated before touching him, her eyes reading James' reaction. He didn't recoil in disgust like he had done numerous times before, so Amber continued to move her hand closer to his face until contact was made. She ran her thumb over James' five o'clock shadow, feeling the rough texture on his soft cheek.

"Then you better propose to that lady. This time, do it right, make her say yes."

James was stunned by the words that escaped Amber's lips. The same woman who didn't want to let him go, who tried, every chance she got, to kill his relationship with Francie, just encouraged him to claim the woman he loved.

James placed his hand over Amber's, on his cheek. He smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

"I don't think you'll have to work too hard at it. She loves you. She'd have to if she put up with all of the shit I pulled."

James chuckled, "That's true."

Amber's hand slipped off James' cheek. She sipped her water and James' eyes traveled to the photos, once again. He loved the picture of the three of them, hugging tightly. His mind traveled to the baby he and Francie lost. His face clouded with sadness, and Amber read it, perfectly.

"Thinking about the baby?" Amber asked, softly.

"Yeah. I was going to be dad." Tears welled up in his hazel eyes. Amber's, too.

"You will be a great dad to Marley and, one day, to your own children." Amber took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Jamie. I never meant -"

"I know. To be fair, the doctor wasn't sure that the accident caused the miscarriage. I was so angry with you, I guess I wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I can understand that. I haven't exactly been supportive of your new relationship."

"No, you haven't. But don't blame yourself for the baby. You can blame yourself for all the other shit, though." James wasn't going to let Amber completely off the hook.

"I do. Believe me, I do." Amber's conscience was heavy with guilt. "I'm going to do better. I promise. I miss you in my life, Jamie. I'd like to have you in it as my love, and my lover," Amber grinned at James, "but I'll take you as my friend if that's all I get."

"That is all you get, Amber." James' eyes conveyed the seriousness of his words.

Amber nodded acceptance, "Then I'll take it."

"James? They're ready for you on set," the production assistant called after knocking on the trailer door.

"I'm on my way," James replied as he stood. Amber followed suit.

"Well," Amber handed her water bottle to James, "thanks for the water...and the talk."

"You're welcome. Thank you."

Amber walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. She turned and faced James who was behind her. "Take care of Francie, be happy. If you need to talk, about anything, just know I'm here for you."

James smiled, "Thank you."

They exited the trailer and Amber headed towards the parking lot.

Walking to the set, James hoped that Amber realized that he was meant to be with Francie, and that Amber would quit causing trouble. Unfortunately, a little voice inside him was still suspicious of his ex-fiancée.

* * *

><p>"I remembered something, Nik!" Excitement coursed through Francie's body. This was what she's been waiting for.<p>

Overjoyed, Nikki grabbed her little sister in a bear hug. She stepped back, holding Francie at arm's length, and smiled at her hopeful face. "What? How much?"

"Part of the FaceTime call with Amber."

Nikki wrinkled her nose. "Ewww."

"Yeah, I know," Francie shrugged, "but, still, I remembered! Maybe the rest will come back, too."

"Tell me what you remember, maybe it'll help to talk about it."

Francie recalled the vivid memory. "She said that James was in the shower and she was helping him out and answered his phone. She called me Kansas, and told me not to look so surprised. She said '_You didn't, _really_, think that he would come back to LA and _not_ see me, did you?'_. She had a smug, cold smile on her face. I remember!"

"Anything else?"

Francie closed her eyes trying to pull more from her brain. Sad eyes opened at Nikki, and she knew that Francie couldn't recall anything else.

"Hey, it's okay, Fay. Give it time. Someone else may say or do something that will make more pieces fall into place." Nikki smiled at her sister.

"You're right," Francie returned Nikki's smile. "At least, it's a start."


	15. Accusations

_I promised Freckles that no one would know we slept together! I can't go back on my word...I can't te__ll Logan!_

Kendall shrugged, "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Logan."

Logan folded his arms across his chest. "How about the truth?"

Kendall looked at Logan and weighed his options.

_If I keep the secret, I lie to Logan, and everyone else, Francie and James have their future together, and I still have a shot with Tiff._

_If I tell Logan the truth, I don't think he'd say anything but, I'd be forcing him to lie, and I would have lied to Francie. If he does let our secret slip, I could lose James, Francie and Tiff. Francie could lose James and probably Tiff, as well._

_There's no easy way through this fuckin' mess!_

Before he could form his words, Kendall raked his hand through his hair.

_Dammit! There's his tell...his hand through his hair. He's keeping something from me! _Logan was angry and tired of waiting.

"Fine, Kendall. If you're not going to answer _that_ question, answer _this_ one. Are you still in love with Francie?"

"Jesus Christ! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Kendall's loud response drew attention from the few people in the waiting room.

Both Kendall and Logan were so involved in their conversation that neither one bothered to respond to the visitors with as much as an apologetic smile or sentiment.

"I don't know, Kendall, maybe because you _act_ like it."

"What? You don't know what you're talking about Logan." Kendall kept his voice down this time but his anger was obvious.

"Really?" Logan cocked his head to the side. "I don't, huh?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, you don't."

"Okay, fine. I saw you on Halloween, eyeing Francie in her Black Cat costume."

"Oh, and you weren't?"

"Not like YOU were!"

Kendall merely scoffed.

"How about after the trunk or treat, while we watched movies? You got really friendly when you wrapped your arms around her."

Kendall threw his hands up in exasperation. "She was scared, Logan!"

"Please." Logan dismissed Kendall's lame reason. "You walked her into the kitchen holding her hips like you were glued to her."

"Ummm, yeahhh...she was drunk." Kendall unleashed his snarkiness.

"When Nikki and I moved to the other couch you pulled the top of you costume down to your waist. Tell me you weren't flirting and hitting on her."

"I wasn't! I was drinking, you know I get hot when I drink."

"What about the snuggling while you slept. You weren't too hot for THAT."

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"I saw you _kiss_ her, Kendall."

_Shit, he saw us!_ "She was dreaming, for God's sake, she even called me James!"

"Bet that hurt, didn't it?" Logan knew that was a low blow but, right now, he didn't care. "But _you_ weren't dreaming...you _knew_ who you were kissing."

Kendall's annoyance with his friend was reaching its limit. "What's your point, Logan?"

"You and Tiff weren't together and James was gone. Hell, you even thought he was screwing around on Francie."

"Again, what's your point?"

"My point is, with Tiff and James not around, you got close to Francie...too close."

"I'm not following your crazed logic, Logan." _Okay, I am...but d__enial is a beautiful thing._

"I think you turned your attention, and affection, back to Francie. Assuming James was messing around," Logan stepped closer to Kendall, "I think you saw a way back into her life. I think you took that chance." Logan now standing toe-to-toe with Kendall, spat out, "I think you slept with your best friend's girl."

"He what?!"

Logan and Kendall turned and gawked at the unexpected, and unannounced, visitor.

* * *

><p>Francie sat in a chair while Nikki dried her hair, as best as could, with the towel and combed it out.<p>

"Thanks, Nik. I feel so helpless with this damn cast."

"You're fine. You have to accept that you'll need help for a little while." Nikki began to braid Francie's hair.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered with a beautiful bouquet of lilies.

The nurse smiled, "Delivery for you, Ms. Mancini, as if you need more flowers to fill this room."

Francie smiled and thanked the nurse, who put the flowers down and exited the room.

Nikki finished braiding Francie's hair then removed the card from the new delivery and handed it to Francie.

"Wow, Pretty Boy has outdone himself. He must have though of something else to tell you." Nikki grinned at her sister, happy that Francie has a man who loved her so completely.

Nikki glanced at all the flowers James sent earlier in the day. "You have yourself a romantic one, sis."

"I know." A warmth spread from her heart throughout her body. _I'm a lucky lady. _

Francie opened the card and was shocked by what she read. Nikki saw the look on Francie's face and asked, "What is it? What does it say?"

Francie read the card aloud, "These flowers can't begin to make up for what I've done. Please accept my apologies. James needs you to get well soon. You win. Amber."

"Oh, hell no! Are you serious?" Nikki was flabbergasted and a bit annoyed.

Francie handed the card to Nikki, shocked that Amber would send flowers and an apology.

"How did she find out?"

"James...it had to be James," Francie reasoned.

"Why would he tell her, let alone, talk to her?" The though of Amber had Nikki's blood pressure on the rise. _All of this is her damn fault!_

Francie shrugged, "I'm sure he had his reasons."

Nikki shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, he must have finally gotten through to the bitch."

"He must have."

A visitor knocked at Francie's door.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly and a deep, velvety voice drifted in. "Are you decent?"

Francie grinned, recognizing the voice. "I am."

"Damn, my timing sucks!" Officer Chris Killian stepped in the door, holding a vase of blazing orange roses. He saw Nikki standing by Francie and his charm kicked into high gear. "Well, I'm truly blessed to be in the presence of both Mancini beauties."

Francie shyly smiled at the handsome man.

Nikki stepped up to Chris and accepted the flowers for Francie. "You're a smooth one, Chris."

"I have my moments." He grinned at Francie and walked towards her.

Francie stood up to greet her cousin's best friend. Her legs were a little wobbly but she was getting stronger every day. Chris wrapped his arms around the smaller woman and held her, Nikki noted, a bit too long.

"Here, Chris, have a seat." Francie began to move to her bed.

Chris held onto her hand and protested. "No, you sit, I'm okay."

Francie persisted, "Would you stop it? Sit down, I'm fine."

Chris held onto her as she made her way into the bed. "Trust me, Smiley, I know you are."

Francie giggled at, the ever flirty, Chris Killian. Nikki grinned and made room for his flowers by the others.

"Well, I know two Mancini's are _every_ man's fantasy, but I'm going to go find the guys."

"Just my luck," Chris sat down in the chair and rested his ankle on the opposite knee, "I finallly have you two beauties in one room...alone...and your men are here."

"Just Logan," Francie said. "James will be back in a few days."

Nikki leaned down and gave Chris a peck on his cheek. "Ta-ta." Nikki breezed out of the room.

"So, James left?" Chris asked. Vince told Chris the story, that Kendall shared, about what happened the night of the accident. Chris wondered if the relationship was as strong as everyone thought.

"Yeah, he had to go back to LA. They're wrapping soon. He planned on me going back with him, but as you can see," Francie lifted her 'good' arm and swept it throught the air, showcasing her hospital room, "I have other plans."

Chris chuckled at the petite brunette. Her laid back ways, and ability to make jokes at her own expense, made her easy to be around.

"Well, it's always about you, isn't it, Smiley?"

"Damn straight, it is."

They laughed and fell into comfortable small talk. Chris got a little information on James' and Francie's relationship...apparently still intact and bulletproof. He was a little disappointed. Francie got the scoop on the Jamaica trip Chris was planning with her cousin, Vince...hedonism in planning.

After a while, Francie's eyes wandered to the beautiful orange blooms Chris had brought her and realized she hadn't, yet, thanked him.

"Oh my! Where are my manners?! The roses are gorgeous, Chris. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them. I thought the color would brighten the place up," Chris took in all of flowers around the room, "I should have known you'd have plenty." Chris looked back at Francie. "James, huh?"

Francie nodded with a big smile on her face.

"He's a luck man." Chris admired the pretty woman in front of him with a small pang of jealousy.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Francie's eyes swooped over the floral arrangements, remembering the message on the cards. _He's my forever, too..._

"Speaking of lucky, and we were...but not the way I wanted to..." Chris wiggled his eyebrows making Francie giggle and blush, simultaneously, "you, Smiley, are truly a lucky lady. You had us all pretty worried." Chris leaned forward and took her hand in his. He could feel his pulse quicken. He ignored it the best he could. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering everything. I should be out of here soon if I continue at this rate."

"That's great news." He ran his thumb over the back of Francie's hand. The mesmerizing movement soothed both into a moment of quiet.

"Chris?" Francie whispered. He loved hearing her say his name. Her soft voice danced in his ears and warmed his heart. "Thank you for helping me, and my family, after my accident."

"No thanks necessary. It's my job, Smiley."

"I know that Vinny was a mess, your support meant a lot to him."

Chris shrugged, "He's my friend, as are you. If I helped, I'm glad."

"I heard you picked up Mom and Dad, too. I'm sure that was no picnic."

Chris smiled at Francie, his warm brown eyes softened. "Like I said, I'm glad to help. Anything you need, you know you can call on me."

Francie held her uncast arm out to him. Chris stood and gave her a hug.

_She feels so good, so right in my arms. Too bad she's Vinny's cousin...and James' girlfriend._

* * *

><p>"You slept with Francie?" Carlos managed to keep his voice down. He couldn't believe the few words he had overheard when he approached his two friends, by the coffee counter, in the waiting room.<p>

Through clenched teeth, Kendall responded to Carlos' question. "Logan is spouting off some bullshit, that's all."

"Bullshit, huh? Then _you_," Logan poked Kendall's chest, "tell _me_ what happened."

Kendall slapped Logan's finger away. Rage glowed in Kendall's green eyes, making Carlos react and push his way between his friends, in an attempt to ward off the blows that Carlos was sure were coming.

"I already told you what happened, Logan!" Kendall hissed over Carlos' shoulder.

Logan returned fire. "You're lying, Kendall! You're hiding something!"

"Alright!" Carlos said, standing between Kendall and Logan with a hand on each one's chest. "That's enough! Do I need to remind you that we are in a hospital waiting room?"

"Good thing for Logan...they can treat his injuries quickly when I get done kicking his ass!" Kendall was so angry that his insides quivered.

"Oh, please." Logan's sass egged Kendall on. He lunged at Logan but Carlos stood firm.

Carlos grabbed Kendall's shirt with both hands. "I said enough!"

"Fine!" Kendall shook free of Carlos' grip and regained control of his temper. "You're right. I'm - I'm sorry."

"Okay," Carlos rubbed Kendall's shoulder. "It's okay, _right_ Logan?" Carlos' question was really more of a statement. The stern look in Carlos' eye told Logan that he better agree.

Against his better judgement, and his gut feeling, Logan followed Carlos' lead. "Yeah, yeah, it's alright. I'm sorry, too, Kendall. I shouldn't have accused you of...of..."

"Forget it." Kendall wanted to drop the whole thing and never have it brought up again. "We good?" Kendall extender his hand to Logan.

_Hell no we are not good! You are SO lying to me. I'll find out what you're hiding, Kendall...I swear, I will. _

"Yeah," Logan clasped Kendall's hand, "we're good."

"What's up? Hey 'Los." Nikki appeared and hugged Carlos. Thankfully, the situation was under control. "I didn't know you were coming up today. Is Ry with you?"

"No, she's at work. I thought I'd stop by and see Francie."

"She'll be glad to see you." Nikki turned to Kendall. "Guess what?! Francie remembered something!"

_Shit! Well, she must not have remembered that we made love...Nikki hasn't ripped my balls off, yet. I hope she doesn't remember much more._

Kendall mustered up as much excitement as he could. "That's great! What did she remember?"

"Part of the call with Amber. I'll let her tell you."

Logan hugged Nikki, he had a devilish plan. _Maybe Francie will remember everything and Nikki can find out what secrets Kendall's keeping._ "That's great news, Babe! I'm sure she'll remember _everything_ soon." _Take that Kendall!_

Kendall knew that jab was directed at him. He continued smiling, acting as if his conscience was clear, and ignored the growing urge he had to throttle Logan.


	16. Not Going To Like It

With most of the day - and the visitors - behind her, Francie was settling in for some tv time. James had told her that he would call over his dinner break, and Francie was looking forward to it.

She sipped at her water and started watching a Supernatural rerun she found on the television. Just as Crowley uttered his catchy 'hello boys', Francie received a visitor.

Tiff knocked and walked in with a meek smile and a soft greeting. "Hey, Franny Fry."

A huge grin welcomed Tiff. "Hi, T. Come in!"

Francie was excited to see her friend. She hadn't seen Tiff since she had regained conciousness, and she was a little curious as to why.

"How are you doing?" Tiff leaned over and hugged her friend.

"Good, thanks. Josh is taking great care of me. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Sorry I haven't been in sooner." Ashamed, Tiff's gaze fell to her hands, folded in her lap.

"That's okay. I understand. I heard you were here while I was out of it. I appreciate that. I know Kendall did, too."

A smile flickered across Tiff's pretty face at the mention of Kendall, then was quickly replaced by a small frown.

_What's up with Tiff?_

"So," Francie tried to break the ice, "I heard a rumor that you and Kendall may be getting on the right track again. Is it true? Are you ready for the relationship now?"

_Oh God, Francie hasn't remembered our conversation from the night of her accident. I have to tell her...don't I?_

Tiff shrugged, "Maybe."

Francie furrowed her brow. "What's wrong, T?"

_I've got to tell her..._

"I know you don't remember the conversation we had before your accident. I need to talk to you about it, and I hope it turns out better this time around."

Francie looked apprehensive. "Okay, let's talk. Wait, before we do, I'm sorry for whatever I said that has you so uncomfortable...I wish I could remember..."

Tiff held up a hand, "Forget it, I think it was my fault anyway. We'll just start over, okay?

Francie nodded, "Okay."

Tiff took a deep breath and began. "You need to know why I broke things off with Kendall."

"You weren't ready for a relationship, right?"

"Right. But neither was he or, at least, that's how I felt."

"I don't undrstand. Of course, he was ready."

"No," Tiff shook her head, "not completely."

The confused look on Francie's face tore at Tiff's heart. _I don't want have to rehash this with her, but I need to._

"I accused Kendall of not being ready to move past you. I believed that he bought your old house to be near Marley...and you...and that he still loved you."

Francie shook her head in disagreement, "No, T, that's not -"

"Stop, please. I need to get through this. It's been bothering me for awhile. I've felt so bad we ended our last conversation like we did."

_Wow! It must have a been bad...maybe I'm glad I don't remember. _Francie halted all protests and allowed Tiff to continue.

"You asked me if I stopped seeing Kendall because of you, and I told you that was partially the reason. I told you that I felt, as long as you two were as close as you are, other relationships he may try to build would suffer."

Tiff paused to see if Francie would recall the exchange. From the look on Francie's face, Tiff was sure she didn't. Tiff continued. "You don't remember any of this, do you?"

"No." Francie's sad eyes reinforced her denial.

"Well, you brought up a really good point when you said that not only is Kendall Marley's father but he's your friend, and you wouldn't just abandon him."

Francie began to nod. "It's true."

"I know it is...and you were right. I was uncomfortable with the relationship you two have. I should never have suggested you end it. I'm sorry."

Francie tilted her head to the side. "There's no reason to be sorry. Love makes you some crazy things."

"Whoa, wait a minute! Love? Who said anything about love?"

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Trust me, Tiff, you did. So, are you ready to take him back and make things right, or are you still trying to figure out if you're ready for a relationship?"

"I thought I needed time to figure out what I wanted, but I was wrong. I want Kendall."

"So why in the world are you still here, talking to me?"

Tiff smiled and jumped up, hugging Francie. "I love you, Franny Fry."

"I love you, too, T...and so does Kendall."

Tiff pulled out of the embrace and smiled. Hearing that made her day.

"You're okay with this? I'm breaking the 'never date your friend's ex' code."

"Yeah, because I'm not in violation of the 'never date your ex's friend' code."

Tiff held up two fingers, "You've done that twice, now."

Francie leaned back on her pillows and folded her arms across her chest, acting like a bad-ass. "Yeah, I'm a rebel."

The girls broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Seriously, I'm thrilled for you and Kendall. I want you to be as happy as James and I are. Now get the hell out of my room, go find Kendall, and let me watch Supernatural."

Tiff bubbled over with excitement as she hugged her friend goodbye, and floated out of the room to go see Kendall.

* * *

><p>"Logan, I'm going to run to the grocery store." Nikki slung her purse over her shoulder.<p>

Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch sipping coffee. Logan looked up at his girlfriend. "Want me to go, too?"

"Hell no! I always spend twice as much when you're with me!"

Carlos laughed at his friends. "Listen to you two. You bicker like an old married couple."

"And you and Ry don't?" Nikki retorted.

Carlos sipped at his coffee then smiled, and replied thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess we do."

Logan pat his friend on the shoulder. "It's called being in love, bro, and we are neck deep in it." The boys chuckled.

Nikki bent down and kissed Logan goodbye. "I'll be home soon." She stood and looked from one brown-eyed, handsome man to the other. "Try to stay out of trouble."

The boys answered in unison, "Yes, Dear."

Nikki rolled her eyes and turned, walking through the kitchen and into the garage. When Carlos heard the door close behind Nikki, he started talking.

"What was -"

"Shhhhhh..." Logan cut him off.

They sat in silence and heard the car engine roar to life as the garage door rolled up. The friends had waited all afternoon for a chance to be alone to discuss the events of the past couple of months, and Nikki's trip to the store finally gave them their chance. They remained still and quiet until hearing the garage door close, then they burst forth, talking at the same time, in a blur of words.

"What the hell..."

"Tell me you've..."

"...happened this morning?!"

"...noticed it, too!"

"Kendall was ready..."

"It's so obvious..."

"...to kick your ass!"

"...how could anyone not notice?"

"Do you really think..."

"I swear, I think..."

"...Kendall slept with Francie?!"

"...Kendall slept with Francie!"

With the final words spoken, Logan and Carlos sat, staring at each other. Neither one was sure what to say next.

After the briefest of moments, Carlos shook his head. "No, they wouldn't have done that."

"I'm not so sure, 'Los."

"Kendall? Huh-uh, no way."

"I saw the way he was looking at her on Halloween, man. He was drinking her all in."

"I saw the pictures, Logan. Who _wouldn't_ have gawked?"

"Good point," Logan conceded. "But there was something there, 'Los. He wasn't just appreciating the view. It was sheer lust and want. I'm telling you."

"I don't know." Carlos remained doubtful. "I can't see Kendall - or Francie - doing that, knowing how James feels about her."

Logan pressed on with his evidence. "His hands were on Francie every chance he got. Dude, he _kissed_ her."

Carlos was shocked. "What?! You _saw_ him?!"

Logan nodded. "She was sleeping, dreaming, and started to snuggle up to him. She called him James."

"No!"

"Yes! The look on his face was heart wrenching. All the kissing stopped and Francie said, _'I love you, James,' _and Kendall said, _'I love you, too, Sweetness,'_ then they got quiet and I fell asleep."

Carlos' mouth hung open, his mind blown. "No shit?!"

"No shit."

"Okay, all that stuff was just a misunderstanding...drunk mistaken identity." Carlos continued to defend his friend. "I don't think Francie would sleep with Kendall. She's crazy about James!"

"Think about it, 'Los. Francie, and Kendall, knew James was hiding something. They thought that James was messing around. Add the phone call from a scantily-clad Amber in Jay's house, the recording, Francie's hormonal state...that's the recipe for rebound sex! I'm telling you, Carlos. _They slept together!_"

All of this was too much for Carlos. He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his temples. "I just can't wrap my head around it."

"There were _hours_ between that phone call and Francie's accident. If she was gone that _entire_ time, Kendall would have called us, he would have Nikki. I can't see Francie on the road for that long before getting in an accident. Those roads were downright horrendous. I think the message from James explaining everything set Francie off."

Carlos began putting it all together. "She had sex with Kendall _thinking_ she had been jilted and finds out that wasn't the case. Then she realizes _she_ just cheated on _James!_"

"Exactly!"

"Oh my God, Logan! She doesn't even know!"

"No, she doesn't, but Kendall does."

* * *

><p>Francie sat in bed, enthralled in the TV program. A commercial came on and she allowed her mind to wander, it went immediately to James.<p>

_I miss him. I just want him home. I wonder what went down with Amber. He must have laid into her for her to send those flowers with an apology...and her surrender._

Francie recalled the part of the conversation with Amber that she remembered. She replayed it over and over in her head, trying to pull more from her scrambled memory but it was useless.

_Damn! There's more there, I need to remember!_

What she did remember was that Kendall didn't seem to thrilled as she told him that a part of her memory returned.

_Kendall didn't look too happy. He looked...was it nervous, uncomfortable? I'm not sure, but definately not thrilled. Why?_

Francie's phone rang. She picked it up off of the rolling tray, next to her bed. She beamed with joy seeing who it was.

_James!_

Francie answered the FaceTime call.

"Bello!"

James grinned at the radiant, smiling face that greeted him.

"Hi, Sweetness. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I want to go home."

"I know you do. You will...soon. I feel the same. I miss home, I miss _you_."

"I miss you, too. How was work?"

"Good, were almost done. Another couple of days and this will be over, then you're stuck with me for a very, very long time."

"I can deal with that."

"How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"I received a ton of beautiful flowers from my romantic, loving boyfriend." Francie turned the phone so James could see the floral arrangements. "They're beautiful, James. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Pretties for my pretty. I'm assuming you figured out the message on the cards."

"I did. I loved it."

"Since I can't be there, I wanted you to have a reminder of my love."

"It was very sweet. Oh, I got another flower delivery, as well."

"From who? Should I be jealous?"

"No, you shouldn't. They were from Amber."

"Amber? Are you serious?"

"Yep. They're beautiful. Her card read _'These flowers can't begin to make up for what I've done. Please accept my apologies. James needs you to get well soon. You win. Amber.' _I was shocked!"

"Wow! That's something."

"I know, right? They didn't squirt out water or emit poisonous gasses...I had Nikki check."

James laughed, "Smart move, Sweetness."

"I'm assuming you talked to her. What happened?"

James told Francie about Amber's note and their run-in earlier in the day.

"I kind of felt bad that I came totally unglued on her. She just...she got under my skin."

"I can understand that. So, you got the restraining order on her?"

James hesitated before answering. "No. When I got back to my trailer, Amber was on the step, crying."

Francie knew James had a caring heart and he hated seeing any woman cry. But this wasn't just _any_ woman, this was _Amber_. "James..." Francie's 'mom voice' came across loud and clear, along with a disapproving look.

"I know what you're thinking, Francie. I thought it, too. But I don't think she was up to anything. She was legitimately sorry."

"I don't know, James." The look of doubt on Francie's face nearly had James running out for that restraining order against Amber.

"I invited her in the trailer for a bottle of water and she saw the photos you framed for me. I told her how I fell in love you all those years ago. She realized that she never owned my heart, that it was always yours. It was hard for her to hear but she gave us her acceptance, and approval, of our relationship."

"I wish I was as sure about her as you are."

"I guess, we'll see."

"I guess so. Well, speaking of Amber, I remembered some of the conversation Kendall and I had with her."

James had mixed feelings about that. "Well, that's great...I think. Isn't it?" James' funny expression made Francie giggle.

"Yes, it is. Even if it about _her_."

"I'm sure everything will come back to you, Sweetness."

"I hope you're right." _Am I?__ I feel like I need to remember something but I also feel like I'm not going to like it._


	17. Stay The Night

"Come in, Sunny! This is a pleasant surprise." Kendall stepped back to let Tiff enter, then quickly shut the door on the cold, November air.

"Hey, Ken. I hope you don't mind me dropping by." Tiff took off her gloves and put them in her pocket.

"Not at all. It's good to see you. Can I take your coat?"

"Thank you."

Tiff unzipped her coat and handed it to Kendall. He opened the closet by the front door and hung Tiff's coat.

Turning back to Tiff, he asked, "What's going on?"

Tiff opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the squeal of a little, blonde girl.

"Aunt Tiff!" Marley ran into Tiff's outstretched arms.

"Hey there, Munchkin. How are you?"

"I'm great! I saw Mommy after school today and she thinks she'll be home in a couple of days!"

"I heard, that's great news. I'll bet you're excited!"

"I am, and guess what?" Excitement glimmered in Marley's green eyes.

"What?"

"I just talked on Daddy's phone to Uncle James and he said he'll be home in soon, too!"

"Well, good. I'm glad. I think you miss him almost as much as your Mom does."

Kendall nodded, "Almost."

"Hello, Tiff." Kent, exiting the kitchen, waved at Tiff.

"It's good to see you again, dear." Kathy said, following her husband, drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. It's good to see you, too."

Kathy turned her attention to her granddaughter. "Marley? Sweetie it's time for bed."

Marley gave Tiff and Kendall hugs and kisses, and went upstairs with her grandma. "I'm glad your parents are here to help you out."

"Yeah, they've been great. Come on in, have a seat."

"Thanks, um, is there somewhere private we can go? I'd like to talk to you."

_Private? Talk? God, I hope it's a good kind of talk._

"Um, sure. We can go down the basement, to the studio."

Tiff, familiar with Francie's old house, led the way. She was going over and over, in her head, what she wanted to say.

Tiff sat on the couch, folding her legs underneath her. Kendall, unsure where this conversation was going to lead, didn't know how close he should sit. Tiff helped him out by patting the couch next to her. Kendall sat, hoping that was a good sign.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kendall hopefully started the conversation.

Tiff fidgeted with the ring she wore on her thumb.

_Everything sounded so perfect in my head, but now I'm so nervous, I don't know what to say, or how it's going_ _to_ _sound._

"Tiff?" Kendall gently placed his hand over hers to block the distraction of her ring. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

"I was wrong, Kendall."

"About?"

"About you, me...us, Francie. I shouldn't have distanced myself from you. I shouldn't have backed off from our relationship. I'm sorry."

"You had your reasons, although, I didn't agree with them."

"I know. I didn't think you were over Francie. I didn't think you were ready for someone new in your life...for me."

"And _now_?"

"Now, I think you are. I want to try again."

_Yes!_ Kendall about jumped for joy hearing Tiff speak those words.

"Are _you_ ready, Tiff?"

Tiff nodded, "I am. I've missed you. I've spent the last few weeks kicking myself in the ass over my decision to stop seeing you."

"What about Francie? She's Marley's mom. She's in my life, forever."

Tiff nodded, "I know, and she should be."

Kendall raised his eyebrows, "You're okay with that?"

"I am. I know that you two care about each other, and that's important, especially for Marley's sake." Tiff looked down at the floor, weighing what she was going to say next. "Just don't go falling back in love with her."

Kendall's stomach tightened with guilt. The memory of him and Francie, making love in front of the fire, still fresh in his mind.

_I was willing to start over with Freckles, I wanted to. Tiff had left me, James - I thought - was screwing around on Francie. Our road to 'happily ever after' was clear...and then, not so much. Francie loves James, and he loves her. My future is with Tiff._

Kendall placed his finger under Tiff's chin, and raised her face to meet her eyes. "That door is closed. I won't be walking through it again. Why would I want to? I have you, Sunny."

Tiff smiled and color rose to her cheeks. Kendall leaned forward, guiding his lips to hers. One soft kiss had Tiff's heart cartwheeling like mad.

Kendall pulled away and caressed Tiff's soft cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the love, plainly visible, in Kendall's eyes. She wanted another kiss, a longer kiss, but she knew if she went back for seconds, she wouldn't stop at a kiss, and Kendall's daughter and parents were in the house.

Tiff leaned back and was quiet for a moment. Kendall tickled the top of her thigh with his fingertips.

"So, let's start over." Kendall flashed his dimples at Tiff. "Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

A huge smile appeared on Tiff's face. "I would love to."

"Mexican?"

"Perfect."

"I told Marley that we would go see Francie after school, so how about I pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good. Speaking of Francie, I went to see her before coming here."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"How'd that go?"

"We're good. I'm glad she doesn't remember our phone call before her accident. I hope she never does."

"I can understand that."

_I hope she never remembers a lot of things._

Guilt and regret swept over Kendall at that thought.

_I got Tiff back, I don't want to lose her. Maybe I should tell her now, come clean. She said herself that we weren't together for weeks, I was 'single' when I slept with Francie. Maybe she'll understand. Maybe she'll forgive me._

"Tiff? I have something I want to tell you."

Tiff leaned in close, unable to restrain herself. She caressed Kendall's cheek and gently kissed the corner of Kendall's mouth. "Okay, what?"

Kendall stared into her hazel eyes and lost his courage.

_God, she's beautiful. I can't break her heart. I can't. There's really no reason to. I'm not asking her if she has slept with anyone since we've been apart...I wouldn't even want to know. Besides, Francie and I are beyond over._

Kendall moved quickly to the new though that filled his head.

"Spend the night with me."

Caught off guard by the exciting proposition, Tiff stumbled over her words. "Wh-what? Spend the...I...I can't. I have to work tomorrow. Your parents...and Marley. People are in the house."

Kendall chuckled, "What's the matter? Are you a screamer?"

"Kendall! Oh my, God!" Tiff slapped Kendall's arm, giggling. "No! Well, maybe...but that's beside the point."

"Come on. We can set the alarm early, you can drive home, get ready, go to work and be the prim and proper school teacher."

"Kendall," Tiff bit her lip, clearly thinking about it.

"You know you want to."

Kendall moved closer and Tiff's fight weakened. Kendall kissed her. The innocence of their reunion kiss forgotten. The overwhelming need and desire they felt drove this kiss to new heights.

Tiff's hands explored Kendall's broad shoulders as his hands tangled in her hair. Their tongues were dancing to the music of moans, sighs, and heavy breathing. Kendall sprinkled kisses across her jaw and down to her neck while his hand slid down and cupped her breast. Tiff ran her hand under the hem of Kendall's shirt seeking bare skin.

"Mmmm, Kendall." Tiff sighed.

"Stay the night, Sunny," Kendall begged. He needed her to say yes.

"Kendall?! Honey, I made a fresh pot of coffee." Kendall's mom came down the stairs carrying a tray with a carafe, mugs, cream, and sugar. "I thought you and Tiff may like some."

"Damn," Kendall muttered under his breath.

The two lovebirds hastened to sit up and look as innocent as possible. Tiff smoothed her hair, Kendall straightened his shirt.

"How do you take your coffee, Tiff? I brought cream and sugar." Kathy set the tray down on a nearby table.

"Both, please."

Kathy fixed two steaming cups of coffee, and carried them to the couch.

"Cream and sugar for Tiff," Kathy handed the mug to Tiff. "Sugar for Kendall." She handed Kendall his mug.

"Thank you." Tiff smiled at Mrs. Schmidt.

"Thanks, Mom." _Yeah, thanks a lot!_

"You're welcome." Kathy, uninvited, took a seat in one of the chairs, across forom Tiff and Kendall. "So, what are you kids up to?" _Not that I dont have a good idea._

"Just talking, hanging out." Kendall sipped his coffee, trying not to look like he had just been busted making out with his prom date oh his parents' couch.

Kathy glanced at Tiff, noticing that pretty blonde couldn't meet her gaze.

_Uh-huh, talking and hanging out. Sure. Good thing I came down when I did. I need to keep Kendall away from Tiff until I'm sure things are really over with Francie. _

_I know it's wrong and I shouldn't butt in, but I want what's best for my son, and I think that's Francie. I'm sure he still loves her, and who knows, there may be a chance for them to be a family. So, until I'm sure, I've got to tighten the reins on Kenny._

"That's nice," Kathy forced a smile.

_What are you doing, Mom? You're up to something._

Kathy looked at her watch. "Tiff, do you need to work tomorrow?"

"Um, yes, school's in session." I can take a hint. "Well, I'd better get going, I have to be on my toes for a room full of first graders." Tiff rose from the couch.

"Don't go." Kendall grasped Tiff's wrist, his eyes pleaded with her to remember his invitation to spend the night.

"It's getting late. I still have to work on my lesson plan for tomorrow." She lied. Tiff knew that Mrs. Schmidt was wanting her to leave.

Kendall's hand fell from Tiff's wrist. She took one final sip of her coffee and carried it to the tray that Kathy had brought down.

"Thank you for the coffee." Tiff put on her most polite smile for Kendall's mom. She turned to Kendall, "And thank you for the talk." A genuine smile made its way onto her face for him.

Kendall put his mug on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm glad you came by. Dinner tomorrow at seven, okay?"

Tiff nodded, "Seven, it is."

"Oh, Kendall," Kathy's voice softly rang. "Don't forget, you promised Marley you'd take her to see Francie tomorrow."

Agitated, Kendall looked at his mother. "I didn't forget. Tiff and I are going to dinner _after_ Marley and I see Francie."

"I thought I'd make a big dinner tomorrow. Grandma's pot roast, mashed potatoes, gravy...maybe Tiff would like to join us."

Always the polite one, Tiff responded quickly. "Thank you, Mrs. Schmidt that sounds wonderful."

"_But_ we already have plans, Mom." Kendall firmly added.

"Are you sure? There will be plenty." Kathy's sugary smile didn't sway her son.

"We're sure." Kendall wasn't backing down.

"Oh, alright." Disappointment was thick in Kathy's voice.

Feeling the tension, Tiff wanted out of the room. "Well, I guess, I should be going."

"Thanks again, Mrs. Schmidt."

Kathy nodded, "You're welcome, it was nice seeing you."

"Come on, Sunny. I'll walk you out."

Kendall placed his hand low on Tiff's back. She loved the way it felt. They walked up the stairs, Tiff in front, Kendall enjoying the view from behind.

Kendall got her coat from the closet and helped Tiff into it.

"Sorry for that interruption."

Tiff grinned at Kendall, a little embarrassed. "Don't worry about it."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow, "You were going to say yes, weren't you?"

"Maybe," Tiff giggled.

"You still can say yes." Kendall stepped close to Tiff, invading her personal space. He looked down at the petite blonde, his eyes glowed with desire, "Spend the night here, with me."

Tiff was almost pulled in by Kendall's overpowering sexual aura. To maintain her control, she took a step back. "You're making it tough for me to leave."

"Good. Stay." Kendall stepped forward, not relenting. He knew what he wanted and he was going to whatever was needed to get it.

Tiff attempted to step back again but was met with the resistance of the wall. Her hazel eyes widened at the realization that she had nowhere to go.

One small step was all it took for Kendall to put his hands to the wall, effectively pinning Tiff in. Kendall brought his lips down on Tiff's. Passion, lust, and hunger pumped through them.

Kendall was mere seconds from scooping Tiff up in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom when his mom came walking up, from downstairs, and passed by, carrying the tray into the kitchen.

Tiff unwillimgly pulled out of the lip lock. She took a deep breath, effectively refilling her lungs. "I'll see you tomorrow night..."

Kendall's displeasure was easy to read on his handsome face.

"...I'll see ALL of you tomorrow night...after dinner...we'll go back to my place. How's that sound?"

Kendall's smile lit up his face. "Sounds great to me."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ken."

"Yes, you will."

Tiff gave Kendall a chaste kiss goodbye and left. Kendall watched her get in her car and pull out of the driveway. He waved goodbye and smiled at the thought of spending 'quality time' with his girlfriend.

Kendall stepped back in the house and shut the door.

_Now, to deal with with my new problem._

Kendall walked into the kitchen. His mom was washing the coffee pot and mugs that She took downstairs to Tiff and Kendall.

Kendall stood next to her, resting his hip against the counter. "Mom, we need to talk...now."


	18. Lie of Omission

"What are you up to, Mom?" Kendall crossed his arms and served up a hard glare at his mother.

"What?" The innocence Kathy attempted to convey fell flat.

"You know what. You rushed Tiff off, then you tried to derail the plans we have for tomorrow night."

Kathy put the mug down that she was washing. "Kendall, that's ridiculous! I did no such thing. I simply asked if Tiff would like to join us for dinner, that's all."

Kendall squinted his eyes, not believing a word his mother spoke. "You scared her off just now!"

"Honey, I made coffee for you two, a full pot. I wasn't trying to scare her off."

"What's with the whole 'watch thing' and asking about her working tomorrow? She's not stupid. She knew that was her cue to leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look, Kendall, I understand the strain you're under with Francie's accident and her being in the hospital. James' responsibility falls on you."

"What responsibility?"

"Sitting at the hospital with Francie, looking after their house, watching the puppies, caring for Marley."

"Stop right there. Marley _is_ my responsibility, I'm her father. James had to finish work-" Kendall stopped short realizing what was happening. "Oh, I see. You're trying to convince me that James is bailing on Francie, that maybe he doesn't care for her as much as we all think."

"I never said th-"

"You're implying it, though. You're thinking that_ I'm_ the one who cares for her, for her situation. Maybe that I still love her."

Kendall paused, offering his mother a chance to respond. Kathy didn't take the bait.

"Well, you know what, Mom? Maybe you're right." Kendall waited, letting his words sink in. "I do care for Francie, I love her...I always have...I always will..."

Kathy rubbed her son's shoulder, "I know, Honey. I've always know that, I'm glad you've finally admitted it."

"You didn't let me finish. I always will love her but what Francie and I had is over, Mom. It's gone. She loves James."

"But does _he_ love _her_?" Kathy questioned her son, of course, she had her own opinion.

Kendall smiled, "Absolutely, I'm sure of that."

"Then why isn't he here?" Kathy held her hands up in question. "Why did he lie to her, to you?"

"He didn't lie, he jus-"

"Wasn't up front with everyone? Kendall, a lie of omission is still a lie."

"He didn't want to hurt Francie. I can understand that."

"Kenny, Francie wasn't forthcoming about her pregnancy, look what happened." Kendall's mom counted on her fingers. "You lost out on your daughter's birth, her first steps, first words. You missed out on a relationship with the one girl you've ever loved. You've experienced, first hand, what damage a lie of omission can do."

Kendall nodded, "You're right, she was the only girl I've ever loved...until now. Mom, I love Tiff."

"Kendall..." In her heart, Kathy doubted her son.

"I'm serious, Mom. I know you love Francie, you always have, but-"

"Honey, she brought out the best in you, she was good for you. She encouraged your talents, she supported your dreams, she_ believed_ in you. I tried to tell you that years ago. I told you to call her, to keep in touch but..."

"I didn't listen, I know. That's my fault. Now, I'm moving on and I want to do that with Tiff. Please, let me do that."

Kathy folded her arms. "What about Marley? Are you going to allow James to take your place with your daughter?"

"What?!" Kendall vehemently shook his head, "No, I'm not. James would never do that!"

Kathy pushed her point. "Just like he would never have taken your place with Francie?"

"He didn't take my place! She wasn't mine anymore, Mom."

Kathy's stubbornness held on. "She could have been."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Francie married Ryan."

"She left him."

"She fell in love with James."

"Because you _let_ her."

Aggravation swept through Kendall. "How was I supposed to stop her?"

"You could have fought for her, Kendall!"

"I did! I tried! I fought Ryan! I fought James!" Kendall's anger knocked a hole in his filter, and information he planned to keep from his mother spilled though. "Hell, I bought an engagement ring! I was going to propose!" _Oh shit! I can't believe I just said that!_

Kathy's jaw dropped. "You - you what?"

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he just fueled the fire. "I was going to propose."

Kathy's arms flew into the air, "Why didn't you?"

Kendall shrugged, "I was too late."

"Does Francie know you were going to pro-"

"Yes."

"It didn't change anything?"

"No," Kendall shook his head.

Kathy took a split second to collect her thoughts. "Maybe now, with things as they are..."

"No, it wouldn't matter. I love Tiff, she's my future, Mom. Just, give her a chance, you'll like her." Kendall begged his mother, "Please, Mom, allow me to move on. No more interference."

"There won't be any, Kendall." Kent stepped around the corner and into the kitchen. He had been listening from the hall and heard practically the entire conversation. Kent threw a stony glare at his wife. "Isn't that right, Kat?"

"Kent, don't you see? Kendall is using Tiff to get over his feelings for Francie."

"No, I'm not! I have feelings for Tiff! God, why can't you see that?"

"Son, I understand that your mother only wants to see you happy. So do I." Mr. Schmidt looked to his wife, "Kat, Sweetheart, you have to let Kendall decide on his own happiness. Even if it's not with the woman you choose."

"But Kent?"

"Look, I love Francie, too. I'll admit, I thought that she and Kendall would be together forever. They were good together but, Sweetheart, who are we to say that Tiff wouldn't be equally as good for him...maybe better."

"What about Marley? She deserves a family."

"Mom, she has one." Kendall reached for his mother's hand. "She has a wonderful mother, she has me, and she's lucky enough to have another man who loves her, like she was his own. James loves Marley, Mom, and I, for one, am thrilled that he's in her life...and Francie's."

"He's right, Kat. James loves those two girls, and if Kendall is okay with it, then we should be, too."

The words slowly sunk in, Kathy began to accept the reasoning. "He does love Marley. She's crazy about him."

Kendall nodded, "That's a fact."

"Tiff is a lovely girl," Kathy conceded.

Kendall smiled, "Also, a fact."

"Honey, does she make you happy?" Mrs. Schmidt's concern for her son showed plainly in her eyes.

"She does."

Kathy looked up at her husband. "And you approve?"

"I do."

Kathy looked back to Kendall, "I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Kendall smiled, knowing he had just won the battle.

Kathy returned the smile, "Be happy with Tiff."

Kendall hogged his mother. "I will."

"Hey, don't let this one get away."

"I wont. Believe me, Mom, I won't."

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Kendall spent the morning at the hospital with Francie, leaving shortly after Chris showed up. Kendall had a couple of things to do before picking up Marley after school.<p>

When he returned with Marley, Kendall was surprised to find Chris still with Francie. The officer made his exit after a few moments of chatting with Marley, promising to see Francie tomorrow.

Marley say on her mom's bed drawing a picture, on the rolling table. Kendall decided to bring up the topic of Chris to Francie.

"Chris was here for a while, huh?"

"Yeah, we were talking and the time just flew by."

"What we're you talking about?"

"Vince, Marley, James...a little of everything."

Kendall nodded, "That's good. I guess you're a wonderful conversationalist if he's wanting to come back tomorrow." Kendall leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So, tell me what his intentions are."

"His _intentions_? Who are you, my father?"

Kendall responded innocently, "I just asked a question."

Francie studied Kendall, not sure of what to read into his statement. She grinned at her former boyfriend. "Jealous?"

"Pfft...no!"

Still grinning, Francie raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, then what's up?"

"It's just that James told me to take care of you while he was in LA."

"Oh, I see, you're taking your job very seriously."

"I am." Kendall leaned back in his seat looking very staunch and responsible.

"So you're getting jealous FOR James. Wow, you're a great friend." Francie continued to tease Kendall.

"Hey, how would it look, to James, if I let his girlfriend get snatched up by a dashing police officer?"

Francie rolled her eyes, "Like you weren't doing your job."

Kendall chuckled, "Exactly!"

"Fine, you win."

"Good, now answer my question."

"Seriously?" Francie was beginning to get annoyed with the third degree.

"Yeah, seriously."

"His intentions are innocent. Chris knows about James...he knows how I _feel_ about James. He's being friendly and caring. Now, quit being my guard dog." Francie was beginning to get snippy.

Kendall held up his hands to ward off the ensuing argument. "Fair enough. I just needed to know how to fill out my detailed report for James."

Kendall's humor broke down Francie's annoyance, and they began to laugh. The conversation turned to Kendall's date with Tiff.

"Tiff called me last night after she left your place."

"She did?"

"Uh-huh, she's really excited."

_That makes two of us. Wait a minute..._

"What did she tell you?"

Francie smirked at Kendall, her knowing expression answered Kendall's inquiry.

"No...really? _Everything_?!"

Marley scooted off the hospital bed.

Francie turned her attention from Kendall to their daughter. "Where are you going, Baby?"

"Bathroom."

Marley closed the door behind her and Francie went back to tormenting Kendall.

"Everything."

"Ugh! Women." Kendall, a little embarrassed, covered his face with his hands. Francie was enjoying this immensely. She continued to capability on the teasing.

"Look, Kendall," she shifted in the bed to rest her hand on Kendall's leg, "I know it's been awhile since you've...you know..._been_ with a woman. Do you think you've still got it in you?"

Kendall stared, mouth agape, at the woman he bed six days before. _You may not remember it but, judging by your moans and screams on my birthday, Freckles, I'd say I've got it covered._

Kendall could see the playfulness and glee dancing in Francie's eyes. _She's clearly enjoying this._

"It's like riding a bicycle, I think I've got this. Besides, I knocked _you_ up, didn't I?"

It was Francie's turn to be taken aback, but her wits kicked in and came to her rescue.

"Yeah, that you did but, a word of advice, you may not want to do _that_ this _time_." Francie's smirk returned, along with her raised eyebrow. "At least, not _yet_."

Kendall snickered and was about to return a comeback but Marley came out of the bathroom, effectively ending their conversation. The three continued their visit which remained lighthearted, until it was time for father and daughter to leave.

"Be good for Grandma, Grandpa, and Daddy, okay? I'll be home soon. I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

Kendall gave Francie a hug and kiss goodbye. Francie whispered in his ear, "Have fun tonight, Dimples. Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Francie pulled away and smiled.

A goofy grin was plastered on Kendall's face. "Good, then that means anything is fair game, right?" Francie stuck her tongue out at Kendall.

With Marley in the hallway, and out of earshot, Francie softly said, "Wear a condom."

Kendall patted his wallet in his back pocket and gave Francie a wink and a thumbs up.

Kendall got Marley home just as his parents were sitting down for dinner. Marley sat with her grandparents and ate while Kendall ran upstairs and got ready for his date.

"You look handsome." Kathy looked her son up and down, resting her gaze at his handsome face that was glowing with sheer happiness and excitement.

"Thank you." Kendall kissed Marley on her head. "Be good, Baby Doll, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Tell Aunt Tiff I said 'hi'."

"Us, too, tell her we said hello." Kathy smiled at Kendall, warming his heart. He appreciated the fact that his mom was letting him move on, and supporting him.

Kendall moved to hug and kiss his mom, "I will." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Thanks, Mom."

"Be happy, Kendall. That's all the thanks I need."

"You kids have fun." Kendall hugged his dad.

"We will, Dad." _Trust me, we definitely will!_


	19. Tomorrow At Three

Kendall stood on Tiff's doorstep with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and looked at his watch.

_Six fifty-three...close enough!_

Kendall pressed the doorbell and waited for his date to answer. There was a nervous excitement building in his chest.

_Funny how the first time with someone gets all kinds of emotions fighting for control. Nervousness, desire, excitement, anxiety, lust, fear, anticipation...a perfect concoction for a nervous breakdown. _

Kendall tried to control his pounding heart. He took a deep breath as Tiff opened the door. His heart rate skyrocketed and he knew that his evening was going to be a memorable one.

Tiff, dressed in a clingy black top with a plunging neckline, and skinny jeans, stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Kendall. Come on in."

"Wow, Sunny, you look great." Kendall handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." Tiff, her black heels put her atbout three inches closer to her desired target, gave Kendall a peck on the cheek.

"Let me put them in some water then we'll go to dinner." Tiff spun around and headed to the kitchen with Kendall behind her. He eyed her swaying hips with a grin on his face.

"Ken, could you get the case down from that cabinate in the corner, please?"

"Anything for you, Tiff." Kendall offered his dimpled smile to Tiff.

He opened the cabinate and stretched to firmly grasp the vase on the top shelf. His shirt rode up slightly, exposing part of his lower back. Tiff stood mesmerized by the small display of delicious skin.

"Here you go." Kendall sat the vase in the sink and turned on the water, filling the crystal container.

"Thank you." Tiff trimmed the bottom of the flower stems.

Kendall shut the water off and watched Tiff's delicate hands do their work. She started to arrange the flowers in the vase trying to concentrate on the task instead of the close proximity of Kendall's body.

Kendall moved behind Tiff and brushed her long blond hair over her shoulder and let it cascade down her back, revealing her neck. She held her breath, she knew what Kendall was doing and she, very much, approved.

Kendall's fingers stroked from Tiff's jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms. The soft stroke of his fingers ceased, disappointing her.

She tried to push her attention back to the flowers but her plan was derailed when she felt his perfect, full lips on her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing, and encouraging, Kendall to continue.

His soft, gentle kisses turned Tiff's knees to jelly, she leaned back into his chest, dropping the flower she was holding from her hand. Kendall's arms wrapped around the beautiful blonde, pulling her close. He moved from Tiff's neck to her earlobe, taking it into his warm mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

Tiff released a heavy sigh, "Kendall, you need to stop if you want to make it to dinner."

"Maybe I don't want to go to dinner." He ran his tongue over the shell of Tiff's ear, whispering, "Maybe I want to eat in."

Tiff's womb tightened from the seductive innuendo. To Kendall's surprise, she deftly turned around and kissed him. The hunger and passion sent a pleasurable jolt all through his body.

Kendall untucked her shirt and slipped his hands under the fabric, rubbing her bare back up to the band of her bra. Tiff, needing to feel the heat from his bare skin, raised the hem of Kendall's shirt. Her hands explored his abs and chest.

Kendall lifted Tiff to the counter and, staring into her hazel eyes, saw his own desire reflected back at him. "Sunny, I want-"

The sound of the front door opening halted any further words or actions.

"Hey, Sis! It's me!" Josh yelled from the foyer.

"Damn," Tiff muttered, scampering down from her perch on the counter, smoothing her hair and clothing. Kendall straightened his shirt and thrust his hands into his pockets.

"We're in here!" Tiff yelled, stepping back to arrange the flowers, attempting to hide the fact that she and Kendall nearly made love, for the first time, in the kitchen of the house she shared with her brother.

Josh stepped into the kitchen with an apologetic smile. He extended his hand to Kendall, "Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt your date."

"No worries, man," Kendall shook Josh's hand.

Tiff smiled at her brother, "We were just putting these flowers in some water, then we were heading out to dinner."

"I'm covering Dr. Miller's shift at the hospital, I need my overnight bag."

"Okay, so you won't be here whe I get home from work tomorrow?"

"No. I'll be back tomorrow night, about six." Josh turned and left the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "You guys enjoy your evening."

Tiff and Kendall responded together, "We will." They smiled at each other, knowing full well what was in store for their evening.

* * *

><p>James headed home from the studio, tomorrow was his last day on set and he was looking forward to to getting back home to Marley and Francie. There wasn't a lot to do tomorrow so he booked a three o'clock flight. He wanted Francie in his arms, as soon as possible.<p>

He pulled his Bronco into his driveway and saw the familiar red roadster parked on the street in front of his house. His gut reaction was irritation. He had hoped that Amber would stop all of the shenanigans but it looked like that wasn't the case.

_Looks like I should have went through with the restraining order. _

He pressed the button on his garage door opener and carefully pulled in. By the time he got out of the Bronco, Amber's long-legged stride had carried her to his garage door.

"Hi." Amber waved, with a friendly smile.

James didn't return the gestures, he was ready for whatever Amber was going to pull.

"Hey," he flatly replied.

Amber's eyes widened slightly, "Well, try to curb your enthusiasm a little, Jamie." The sarcasm only served to annoy James.

"Sorry." James cleared his throat and dramatically hammed it up. "Amber, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Amber's hand rested on her slender hip. "You're overacting again, Jamie, and don't humor me."

James crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you want, Amber?"

"Damn, a kinder welcome. I thought after yesterday we were back on friendly terms." Amber pouted, her feelings were obviously hurt. "My mistake, sorry."

She turned and started to leave but James stopped her. He wrapped his hand around her arm.

James challenged Amber. "I'm sorry, but can you blame me?"

"No, but I promised you that I'd do better and I'm trying."

"I know. The flowers you sent to Francie were beautiful. That was very nice of you, thanks."

Amber smiled, looking pleased with herself. "I hope she liked them."

"She did. She was very surprised that they weren't booby-trapped." James merrily chuckled.

Amber laughed, "I'll bet she was."

Feeling more at ease with Amber, James was curious as to the reason she was at his house.

"What's up? Why the unannounced visit?"

Amber shrugged, "I figured if I called first, you'd tell me to save my gas. Besides, you know it's easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission."

James grinned, "You're probably right."

"I though we could grab a bite to eat. Nothing fancy," Amber looked down at her tank top, faded shorts, and sandals, "I'm not exactly dressed for Providence." Amber dropped the name of the restaurant where she and James hosted their engagement party.

James was hesitant to accept Amber's invitation. He thought about it carefully.

_She seems to be genuinely trying to make amends. __It would be impolite of me to rebuff her efforts, after our talk yesterday...and I'm starving._

James pointed his finger at Amber. "A friendly dinner, right? No stunts?"

Amber nodded her head, "Just dinner with a friend," she held up her hands, "no stunts. I promise."

James stood, looking down, slightly, at the tall blonde. He had one more condition to make before agreeing to dinner.

He jabbed his thumb toward his chest, "I get to pick the restaurant."

Amber grinned and accepted James' final demand. "Fine, you pick the restaurant."

James clapped his hands together in victory. "Ha-ha! Duke's, here we come! Let me run in and change really quick. Come on in." James and Amber went inside.

While James was changing in his bedroom, Amber sat on the couch and found herself looking at the photos on the mantel. A family portrait of James, his parents, his brother and sister; a photo of James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan; a snapshot of James with his niece; and a picturesque sunset over the ocean, James captured himself, on a trip to Hawaii.

The only one missing was Amber's favorite. A picture of her and James, wearing matching smiles, on a beach in the Bahamas, taken just after he proposed to her. In its place, stood a photo of James with Francie. She was on his back, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They were cheek-to-cheek and laughing, looking happier than anyone Amber had ever seen.

Her heart ached for that happiness. She thought she had it, she thought James did, too. Now, after seeing him with Francie, both in photos and in person, it was abundantly clear that she was wrong.

"Ready? I'm starving!" James bounded down the stairs. "Want me to drive?"

"I can drive. Oh wait! I've got a great idea! Let's take your motorcycle!"

Amber loved riding behind James on that bike. The open air, freedom...clinging to James' hard body!

_Maybe that's not a great idea. I'm not sure that I'm ready to be _that close_ to Jamie without being _that close_ to him anymore._

Amber could see that her idea made James uncomfortable. She knew that James wasn't one hundred percent convinced about her change of heart and she didn't want any doubt in his mind about her sincerity.

"On second thought, that helmet is hell on my hair. You drive."

Relief replaced the the uncertainty on James' face. His relaxed smile returned as he dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Sounds good, let's go!"

The conversation was surprisingly easy on the twenty minute drive to Malibu. James found himself enjoying the drive and the time spent with Amber. He hadn't seen the funny, carefree side of her in a long time.

_She's starting to remind me of Francie. This is the Amber that was fun to be around before the pressure of being a couple ruined it. Maybe it was Hollywood that ruined it, I don't know, but I've missed _this_ Amber. _

James knew that Amber could be devious, He knew that she was an actress and could switch characters at the drop of a hat to suit her needs. He kept his distance, just in case.

They pulled up to Duke's, the smell of of the salty air and sounds of the crashing waves, bombarded their senses. They say out on the deck, enjoying the ocean view. Surfers were conquering the waves, and people were walking and sitting on the beach, enjoying the last few moments of the sun's glow.

They ordered their meals and sipped on their drinks while people-watching. Their light chit-chat soon took a turn that caught James off-guard.

"Have you decided when and how to propose to Francie?"

Amber's question would have seemed innocent and breezy coming from anyone but her. James remained wary, but answered her question, ready to build up his wall and shut her out if this topic went the wrong way.

"Uh...no, not yet." James sipped his beer.

"Come on, Jamie, I know you've thought about this for some time. No plans? No ideas?"

"I want it to be special...to be perfect."

"Why don't you take her away for a romantic weekend?" _Like you did when you proposed to me..._

"I considered that but she has Marley to care for." _No, I did that with you. Besides, I want Francie's proposal to be her_ _own._

Amber stirred her martini with the olive on the end of the toothpick, "Kendall can watch her." Amber plucked the alcohol-soaked olive from the wooden sliver with her teeth.

"No," James shook his head. "I don't want to push that on Kendall. He's had Marley the whole time Francie has been in the hospital."

Trying to get James' creative juices flowing, Amber questioned Him. "What does she love? What's the most important thing in the world to her?"

James didn't have to think about his answer, it was an easy one. "Her family and friends. They mean the world to Francie."

"There you go! Propose to Francie somewhere her family and friends are."

_That's not a bad idea! I like it!_

"Yeah, like a party." James' mind raced, he'd need some help pulling it off.

Amber slapped the tabletop, "Yes! See, now you have a plan. When's her birthday?"

James looked at Amber, knowing the date holds a meaning to Amber, too, just not in a good way.

"February sixteenth."

He saw Amber's face as she made the connection.

"February _sixteenth_? Two days after Valentine's Day?"

James nodded.

"Oh. That's when..." ..._you dumped me! Unbelievable. Well happy birthday to you, Francie._ "Wow! I guess she got one hell of a wish from blowing out those candles, huh?" Amber joked, doing a good job of controlling her emotions.

James flashed her a timid smile. He knew Amber was putting on a brave front and he was very proud of her.

"Okay, well, that's out...you don't want to wait _that_ long to propose to her. What about Thanksgiving?"

"I don't want to wait _that_ long either. I've got it! What about a welcome home party for Francie's release from the hospital. It's a perfect place for family and friends."

"Brilliant! I love it!" Amber high-fived James. "Now, _please_ tell me you have a ring."

James answered Amber's question with a cheeky smile. "Oh yeah, I have a ring. It's gonna knock her socks off."

"Ooooh! I wanna see!"

"Nope, no one sees it until I put it on her finger."

"Fine," Amber pouted. "I'll keep an eye on Twitter."

James let out a hearty laugh, "Damn right, you will."

Their food came and they started to eat. Amber dunked her french fry in ketchup and continued planning. "So, when does Francie get home from the hospital?"

"Should be tomorrow."

"When's your flight?"

"Tomorrow at three." James opened his mouth to tear into his burger and stopped suddenly. "Shit! _Tomorrow at three_! I've got calls to make!" James put his burger down and grabbed his phone.


	20. The First Time

Tiff and Kendall enjoyed their dinner and conversation. He kept her entertained with stories about the guys, life in Hollywood, and the road. She kept him enthralled with a sparkling smile, dancing eyes, and melodious laughter.

Kendall was smitten with the petite blonde. Not only was she beautiful, but she was funny, witty, smart and compassionate. In his opinion, she was the complete package.

In many ways, she was the same girl he knew in high school, but now he was seeing another side to Tiff, a sensual, desirable side. Her face was a vision of loveliness, her body, a picture of perfection. She wasn't just one of Francie's friends from back in the day, she was the one who was going to light up his night.

Kendall paid the check and they walked hand in hand to the car. Kendall thought how funny things work out. Francie is now with James, giving Kendall the chance to meet his special someone. It just so happened that he already met her years ago. He was so in love with Francie in high school and, because of that, never fully saw what a great girl Tiff was. Now he gets that chance, and Kendall was going to take it.

As they neared the car, Kendall unlocked the doors with the key fob. Tiff, expecting Kendall to open the door for her, was caught by surprise as Kendall pressed her between the car and his body.

He looked down at the new occupant of his heart and caressed her cheek, warming it from the crisp November air.

"I've waited all through dinner for this."

Kendall's lips met Tiff's, warming her from within, she forgot about the chilly night. Her hands cupped his face, feeling Kendall's smooth skin under her fingers.

Kendall had to pull back, he knew if this lasted any longer he was either going to throw Tiff down on the hood or crawl into the back seat, and he knew that Tiff deserved better than that. Not that sex in, or on, a car was a bad thing, but it's not suitable for their first time together.

Tiff read his mind. "Take me home," she said, breathing heavily.

Kendall opened the door and Tiff entered the vehicle. They drove back to Tiff's house in a comfortable silence, both thinking about tonight's outcome, both knowing that unbridled pleasure, and satisfaction, was within their reach.

The first thing Tiff did when she walked in her house was turn on the CD player. Soft music filled the room. Tiff hung up their coats and offered Kendall a drink.

"I'd love a beer, how about you?"

"Sure, thanks."

Tiff meandered into the kitchen. Instead of waiting in the living room, Kendall followed, unwilling to let her leave his sight.

Tiff popped the tops off two bottles and handed one to Kendall. He held up his beer and grinned, "To us."

Tiff smiled and softly clanked her longneck to Kendall's, "To us."

They both took long swigs of their beers, eyes never leaving the other's.

Kendall snaked an arm around Tiff's waist, setting his bottle on the counter before doing the same with hers. He slipped his other arm around Tiff, pulling her close. He started to sway to the slow melody coming from the speakers.

Tiff rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to be immersed in the rocking movement, Kendall's heartbeat, and his strong arms.

She felt Kendall kiss the top of her head. Tiff raised her face to gaze up at Kendall. "You missed."

"What?"

"You missed...my lips."

Kendall lowered his lips to kiss Tiff. It took an instant for the chaste peck to turn steamy. Kendall tugged at Tiff's shirt, untucking it. She raised her arms as Kendall removed it, revealing a black laced bra. He kissed Tiff on the collarbone, suckling at her soft, sensitive skin.

"Mmmmm..." Tiff sighed, running her hands over Kendall's broad shoulders and down his arms to the hem of his shirt. Her aim was to get his shirt off and she succeeded. While Kendall pulled his shirt over his head, Tiff's hands were exploring his chest. He watched Tiff's fingers draw random patterns over his skin.

Kendall couldn't stand it any longer, he scooped Tiff into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen and to her bedroom, reminding himself to take it slow. After all, they had all night.

He laid Tiff on her bed and kissed her stomach just above the waist of her jeans. Kendall's lips made their way up to the black lace that has been distracting him since he dropped Tiff's shirt on the kitchen floor.

His mouth caressed the swell of each one of Tiff's breasts. Kendall's tongue traced a path from her cleavage to her neck, driving Tiff's desire to maddening levels.

She pressed her body into Kendall's, feeling his erection swell through his jeans. Kendall moaned into Tiff's neck. Enjoying the sensation and Kendall's moans, Tiff continued rubbing and grinding against him.

Kendall had enough, his head was about to explode. He knelt over the beauty beneath him, straddling her with his long legs. His hands trailed down her body, from her neck to her belt buckle.

Kendall's dexterous fingers worked her buckle, and button, loose. He unzipped her jeans, painfully slow, teasing Tiff. He began removing her pants, slidding them down Tiff's body inch by inch, placing open mouth kisses on the skin he was exposing.

Tiff shut her eyes, absorbing every touch and every kiss into her soul. She needed Kendall, she needed his love...emotionally and physically. He never rushed her the short time they were together, never pressured her to make love or demand more affection. He let her move at her own pace and she was going to show him how much she appreciated that.

Tiff couldn't believe she was foolish enough to turn him away weeks ago. Thankful for their second chance, Tiff swore that nothing would ever come between them again.

Kendall dropped Tiff's jeans to the floor and stood in awe of the beauty, the sexuality, that lay before him, clad only in a black lace bra and panties.

"What?" Tiff smiled up at him. She was getting self-conscious under the scrutiny of Kendall's piercing green eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"You," Kendall responded, simply. He shook his head slowly, "You're beautiful, Tiff."

Tiff bit her lip, "You're not too bad, yourself."

"I've waited for this for months."

Tiff sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. "I've got you beat. I've waited for this since high school." She ran her finger over Kendall's belt buckle, trying to hide her embarrassment of exposing her secret to Kendall.

"High school? Really?"

"Uh-huh." Tiff unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans, hoping to distract him from the topic.

She kissed Kendall's stomach and slid his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of his pants and removed his socks. Tiff ran her hand over the bulge in his boxer briefs, her pulse quickened as she sized up his length. Her fingers toyed with his waistband.

Kendall licked his full lips in anticipation of what was next to come. Tiff slid her fingers under the elastic band and pulled them down. She he sighed in appreciation of the glorious member before her.

She wrapped her hand around his girth and slowly leaned forward. She took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his crown. Kendall gasped, audibly, from the warm, wetness, and from the pleasurable sensation.

"Oh God, Tiff." Kendall tangled his fingers into her blonde locks.

"Mmm-hmmm," Tiff replied, unable to form words with a full mouth.

Slowly, Tiff took Kendall's length into her mouth, until it hit the back of her throat. She stroked his engorged shaft with her mouth and hands, leaving him teetering on the edge of euphoria.

Kendall stepped back withdrawing himself from her mouth. He wanted to pleasure Tiff first, it was important to him. _She_ was important to him.

Kendall pulled Tiff up, off the bed and passionately kissed her. His fingers unfastened her bra. He slid the straps down her shoulders, and dropped the bra beside her jeans.

Once again, his lips sought out Tiff's as he massaged her breast in his large hand and gently tugged her nipple. Kendall took the hardened bud into his mouth, nipping and suckling.

Tiff's hand encircled his rod and began stroking his hardness. The needy ache at her core became overwhelming. She had to have him.

Kendall guided his hand over her panties to cup her mound causing Tiff to release a pent up moan. His hand slid between her thighs, his fingers running along the damp fabric. Her wetness ignited his flame of desire, completely engulfing him.

More harshly than he would have liked, consumed by lust, he pulled her black, lace panties down and explored her soaking folds. Tiff moaned his name, instantly turning up the heat inside Kendall.

"Lay down," Kendall instructed in a sexy, raspy voice.

Tiff stepped out of her panties and did as she was told. Kendall settled between her legs and ran his tongue up one thigh to Tiff's heated center. The taste of her essence exploded onto his tongue. Arousal burning inside of him, Kendall inserted two fingers into her opening. The slow, sensual pace, at which Kendall intended to pleasure his new lover, was pushed aside by his hunger and desire. His tongue and fingers worked their magic on Tiff.

Tiff, writhing on her back, clutched at Kendall's hair. "Oh God, yes Kendall, yes!"

He lifted Tiff to a height of euphoric bliss, like none she had ever experienced. Her walls spasmed around Kendall's fingers and Tiff's voice filled his head, as she screamed out his name.

She lay, panting, soaking in the bliss that rolled like waves through her body. She felt Kendall move, withdrawing his fingers slowly.

"Was that worth waiting since high school?" Kendall grinned.

She answered not opening her eyes. "Definitely, worth the wait."

"I'm not done with you yet, Sunny."

"I was hoping you weren't."

She heard him rustling through his clothes followed by the tear of a foil wrapper.

Tiff sat up, "Let me." She reached out and took the condom from Kendall's hand. She unrolled it over the length of his cock. Tiff averted her stare from his glorious manhood to stare at the beautiful man standing over her. She caressed his cheek as he swooped in for a kiss.

Tiff laid back on the bed. Kendall placed his hands on the insides of her knees, spreading them apart. He ran the tip of his erection from Tiff's stimulated bud to her opening, sweetly torturing both of them, before slowly pushing his full length into Tiff's warm sheath.

Fully encased in her snug love, he lay still, brushing a stray golden wisp of hair from Tiff's forehead. Slowly, Kendall's hips began to move to the music of Tiff's moans. She ran her hands up and down Kendall's back enthralled by the feeling his muscles flexing under her fingers.

"You feel so good, Tiff. So...good." Kendall whispered lovingly before kissing her, his tongue caressing hers.

The sweet ecstasy of intimacy stirred emotions in both Kendall and Tiff, as their lovemaking continued.

Tiff, with another orgasm near, wanted to take control. "Lay down," Tiff pushed on Kendall's shoulders.

Flat on his back, he watched, in awe and appreciation of her svelte body, positioning herself over his swollen erection. She lowered herself down on him, and released a tiny mewl. Once she established her place as the dominant one in this position, her wild side erupted.

Tossing gentleness, and slow seduction to the wind, Tiff's speed increased as she impaled herself on Kendall's throbbing sword. Kendall kept up the pace, matching Tiff's movements with his own thrusts. Over and over again, his thickness stretched her silken channel and the head of his staff rammed her cervix.

A low growl rumbled from Kendall's chest. "Sunny...you...better...hurry." Kendall warned as his body trembled with the approach of his imminent release.

"Yes! Yes! Oh...God...Kendall!" Tiff screamed and threw her head back as her body shuddered, racked with another orgasm.

Kendall continued his thrusts as his girlfriend's supple tightness clenched around him, bringing the sweet satisfaction of his release.

Panting, Tiff fell forward, resting her forehead to Kendall's heaving chest. A thin veil of perspiration glistened on his torso making him incredibly sexy. Tiff kissed his chest tasting a hint of salt.

"Whew," Kendall exhaled. "That was incredible."

"Mmm-hmm," Tiff agreed.

She shifted her weight and collapsed in bed next to Kendall. She rolled over on her side and nuzzled his neck making Kendall grin.

"I hope you brought more condoms." Tiff's breath tickled Kendall's neck.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I came prepared."

"Good." Tiff giggled and kissed Kendall, unable to believe how lucky she was.


	21. Sometimes, Fate Can Be A Bitch

"I don't _want_ to ride in a wheelchair." Francie sat on her hospital bed, distastefully wrinkling her nose at the metal monstrosity before her.

Kendall, gripping the handles, leaned on the wheelchair. "Hospital rules, Freckles. You don't have much to say about it."

"Oh, I've got _plenty_ to say about it." Francie folded her arms across her chest, not budging one inch.

"Come on, get in. It'll be fun." Kendall tried his best to coax Francie out of bed.

"If it'll be _soooo_ much fun, then _you_ get in it."

"Look, do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

"Then get your sweet ass out of that bed and get in the wheelchair."

Francie pouted, "Bossy doesn't suit you."

"Stubborn doesn't suit you."

"Yes, it does."

Kendall cracked a grin, "Okay, so maybe it does. Get in."

"Fine," Francie slid out of the hospital bed. "But I'm not happy about it."

Kendall opened his eyes wide in mock surprise. "Wow! No shit? I couldn't tell."

Francie glared at Kendall. "Snarky doesn't suit you, either."

Francie's irritation made him laugh. "Just sit down."

Francie rolled her eyes and sat down in the wheelchair. Kendall grabbed her bag and placed it on her lap as the nurse came into the room.

"I see you're ready to go." The nurse smiled warmly. "I'll follow you out with the flowers." The nurse stepped behind the cart full of beautiful blooms.

Kendall's phone went off. He read the text and started laughing.

Still annoyed at riding in the wheelchair, Francie looked up at Kendall and scowled. "I could use a good laugh, what is it?"

Kendall continued to snicker. "Your sister says to get your ass in the wheelchair and get a move on."

"Bitch," Francie muttered.

After waiting for the elevator to take them to the lower level, the three people and a ton of flowers made their way to Nikki's car. Nikki popped the trunk of her SUV and the nurse started to load the flowers in the boxes that Nikki had in her trunk.

Kendall helped Francie into the front seat under a flurry of protests.

"I'm fine Kendall. I can get in the car all by myself."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I got this."

"Let me just help."

Francie glared up at Kendall. "Kendall Francis Schmidt, I said I've got this."

Kendall simply smiled at her, and continued to burrow further under Francie's skin. "Gosh, you're beautiful when you're angry."

Nikki giggled from the driver's seat. "Watch it, Ken, she'll kick your ass."

"Seriously, Kendall, this cast is a weapon. Don't make me use it." Francie couldn't hide the amused smirk on her face. "I'm fine, now go help the nurse."

"Yes, ma'am." Kendall shut the passenger door and walked to the back of the SUV.

"Glad to be going home, Sis?"

"Absolutely."

Kendall got in the back seat and they waved goodbye to the nurse as they pulled away from the hospital and headed to Francie's house.

* * *

><p>"Kendall just sent a text, they're on their way!" Logan slid his phone into his pocket.<p>

"They better hurry," Carlos rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Papi, you're always hungry." Ry squeezed his hand, she loved teasing Carlos.

"Hungry for your love, Niña." Carlos kissed her cheek.

"Ewww..." Tiff giggled as she played with the puppies on Francie's living room floor.

The doorbell rang and Dom trotted out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Josh, come on in."

"Thanks, Mr. Mancini."

The crowd merrily greet the doctor.

"Thank you for stalling Francie," Sophia hugged Josh. "We appreciate it."

"You're welcome. The nurses were glad to play along and drag out Francie's discharge. They thought a surprise welcome home party was a fantastic idea."

"James is pretty excited about it. He's quite the dictator, calling each of us up and barking orders. I'm surprised Nikki took the direction as well as she did." Logan chuckled.

Kent walked in the door with two large bags of ice and headed into the kitchen. "Okay, how are we doing? Everything ready?"

Kathy was setting out the plates and utensils. "I think we're good. Kendall sent a text, they're on their way."

Carlos' phone buzzed in his pocket, he had a text. "James just landed he's getting his bags and he'll be on his way here. He's texting Kendall now, maybe he and Nikki can buy some time to let James get here before they do."

"She's going to flip when she sees him. It's going to be a wonderful surprise." Tiff smiled and rearranged one of many balloon bouquets.

"She was upset last night when James called her to say he got held up with production and wouldn't be home until next week." Ry rolled her eyes, "I was pissed until Carlos got a call from James explaining everything."

"Explaining...yeah...after he told me he was coming in today and surprising Francie, he told me to order a hundred and fifty balloons for _today_! Red and white _only_."

"Yeah," Ry laughed. "I thought Carlos' head was going to explode."

"I had to run out and get red and white streamers, and help Kendall and his parents decorate the house."

"It looks great, Logan. You guys did a great job...of course, my balloons pull it all together." Carlos grinned at his friend.

"Hey! My sign looks like the star here!" Tiff protested. "I had to have Quick Signs print a rush order...James got slammed with a hefty charge for that."

"I think you're forgetting the key person here," Josh interjected. "With out me stalling her discharge, Francie would have been home by noon."

Tiff eyed her brother, "Glory-hog."

Josh smiled, "That's Dr. Glory-hog, thank you."

Dom and Kent walked into the front room seeking comfortable places to rest their weary bones. They were beat. The Schmidts had helped decorate Francie's house while the Mancinis were busy getting and prepare the food for tonight's surprise party.

Just as Dom sat down the doorbell rang again.

"Dammit," Dom mumbled.

He started to get up but Logan sprug to his feet first. "I got it Mr. M, you stay there."

"Thank you, son. I appreciate it." Dom leaned back and sighed deeply.

Logan opened the door for Cammy and Gino. Cammy made a bee line into the kitchen carrying a casserole dish, Gino followed with a grocery bag.

"He won't last in there long," Dom said, grinning.

Kent held his hand up and counted, "Five, four, three, two, one..."

"Jesus Christ! Women!" Gino walked into the living room shaking his head. The room erupted in laughter.

* * *

><p>James pulled his bags off the carousel and headed to grab a taxi. He was excited, and nervous, for tonight's festivities. He couldn't wait to see the look on Francie's face when she sees him, and again when he proposes to her.<p>

James took the distinct blue box out of his carry on bag. He lifted the lid and slid the dark, velvet box out and into his hand. He put the blue Tiffany box back into his bag resting it against the other one. James opened the box and smiled, imagining the gorgeous ring on Francie's hand.

_It'll look great on her hand...the hand of my fiancée, when she says yes. _An idea popped into James' head, causing his smile to fade._ IF she says yes. Please, let her say yes! I don't even know what I'd do if she said no. Surely, she won't...God, please don't let her say no!_

Anxiety hit James like a runaway train. He never considered the possibility that Francie would say no.

_I know she turned me down last time, but she didn't realize it was a serious proposal, albeit not a romantic or planned one. I would have taken her to the airport and grabbed the first plane to Vegas to marry Francie that afternoon, I wouldn't have hesitated one bit._

_But this time there will be _no_ doubt. I planned a party, I'll be on one knee, I'll have a ring, she'll see my tattoo. Shit's about to get real._

_If she turns me down, I'll...I...hell, I don't even know what will happen. I know that I love Francie, and she loves me. So, if she says no, I'm sure there's a good reason. _

James closed the box and, gripping it in his fist, pressed his closed hand to his lips and shut his eyes, tightly, in silent prayer. _Please let her say yes..._

* * *

><p>Kendall read the text from James.<p>

_'Flight was late, waiting for bags then grabbing a taxi. Have you left the hospital?'_

Kendall sent a text back _'Left about 2 mins ago.'_

_'Stall!'_

"Shit." Kendall realized he spoke out loud.

Francie turned in her seat to look back at him. "What's wrong?"

Kendall's mind was whirling, trying to conceive a reply. "I, uh, I need to stop by the music store. I forgot I need...strings...for my guitar." _Whew!_

Nikki looked in the rear view mirror, "What?"

"I need _strings _for my _guitar_."

Nikki figured something was up, she just didn't know what. She followed Kendall's lead and nodded, "Okay, we'll make a little detour."

"What? Now?" Francie just wanted to get home. She'd spent almost a week in the hospital and she was looking forward to sitting in her living room with her daughter and the puppies.

"It'll only take a second, Freckles." Kendall tried to be persuasive with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Francie thought about all Kendall had done for her while she was laid up in the hospital. "Okay, let's go."

"Thank you." Kendall sat back, relaxing a little and breathing a small sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Tiff sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance about. Her mind wandering back over last night's events.<p>

After having dinner with Kendall, they returned to her empty house. The lovemaking blew her mind repeatedly. The entire night was perfect.

The morning started off with breakfast in bed followed by a co-ed shower. Tiff had a hard time concentrating on her students today, her thoughts were occupied with a tall, green-eyed, handsome man with killer dimples.

She couldn't wait to see him again, it seemed like days to her needy heart. She couldn't believe how quickly Kendall had become so important to her. Every fiber of her being craved him.

The vibration from her pocket pulled her back to reality. She pulled out her phone and read her text.

_'We had to stall. James is running late. We'll be there ASAP. Can't wait to see you...ALL of you. XOXO'_

Tiff smiled at Kendall's last few words, glad to know she was on his mind, too. She replied back, _'We're all ready here. For the record, I can't wait to see all of you, too. XOXO'_

"Text from Kendall?" Ry sat on the hearth next to Tiff.

"What makes you say that?"

"That smile on your face. You look happy, in love. Only Kendall could do that to you."

Tiff nodded, "There's a lot of things Kendall does to me." _Oh boy, is there ever!_

Ry gawked at her friend, "You slept with him!"

Tiff's eyes widened in shock that Ry just blurted that out, "Shhhhh!" Tiff hissed, "Keep it down." Tiff scanned the living room, praying that no one heard Ry's proclamation. Thankfully, no one seemed to.

"You did." Ry whispered, "You slept with him. Finally, God, I was wondering how long that was going to take. You're on, you're off, you're on again...I thought I was going to have to step in and fix things."

Tiff made a face at Ry, "Good thing you didn't."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ry scowled at her friend.

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all." Tiff's skills at evasion needed work, but it got Ry to chuckle.

"I know, my brazenness would have really screwed thing up. I get it."

Tiff put her arm around her friend. "Oh Ry, it's why we love you. You keep us on our toes, keep us in touch with reality. We need th-"

Ry cut Tiff off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how was it?"

"What?"

"How was it? The sex...how was it?"

"Pfft. Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm the brazen one, remember? How was it?"

"Ry, I'm not going to tell you. I mean, would you tell me about your 'activity' last night?"

"Absolutely! I'd love to...Carlos bought these fur-lined handcuffs and a flogger and last nig-"

Tiff put her hand over Ry's mouth, "Okay, okay, okay! Stop!" Ry grinned under Tiff's hand. "Now, I'm going to have a hard time looking Carlos in the eye. Thanks for that."

"No problem. Look, I don't need details - but I'll gladly take them - just a general overview. Did you teach him anything, did he teach you? Is he a vanilla kind of guy or fifty shades of freak in the sheets?"

"Ry?!" Tiff giggled, "Stop! I'm not going to tell you any of _that_ but I will say that it...it was_ amazing_. The man is perfect in _every_ way."

"Oooh! You go, girl!" Ry squeezed Tiff's hand.

"Now, I'd better tell everyone that Kendall and Nikki are buying James some travel time."

TIff went to spread the word to the party goers, leaving Ry by the fire to think. She thought about how fate works and, sometimes, even in a good way. If Ryan hadn't bought the BTR meet and greet for Marley, none of them would be here right now. Ry wouldn't have met Carlos, Nik wouldn't be with Logan, Kendall wouldn't be seeing Tiff, or know that Marley is his daughter, and Francie wouldn't have fallen in love - with the right man this time - or come out of her divorce, as well, as she did.

_Sometimes, fate can be be a bitch, I just hope we stay on its good side._


	22. The Best Surprise Ever

James searched the driveway for Nikki's SUV and breathed a sigh of relief when it was nowhere to be found. He quickly paid the driver and sprinted up the sidewalk to his front door. He used his key and let himself in.

The welcome was heartwarming and James accepted the hugs, kisses, and handshakes. He hurried upstairs to drop his bags off and hastily rejoined the party downstairs, waiting for Kendall and Nikki to bring Francie home.

* * *

><p>Kendall's warning text was sent to Logan, Carlos and James. <em>'5 mins. We good?' <em>

All three responses came back quickly.

_'Yes'_

_'Hurry, I'm hungry.'_

_'Bring my Sweetness home to me.'_

Nikki glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Kendall nod, giving her the all clear to drive back to Francie's.

* * *

><p>Logan ran next door to Kendall's house to make sure the garage doors were closed, effectively hiding the cars Francie was sure to recognize. With Kendall and Francie's three-car garages, there was plenty of room to keep the vehicles out of sight.<p>

Logan just stepped into Francie's yard when an '65 Mustang pulled into the driveway. Vince waved from the passenger seat of Chris Killian's car. Logan returned the wave.

"Hey, guys. Go ahead and pull in the garage."

Chris did as instructed and pulled into the spot that usually was occupied by Francie's Navigator, which now lay in a junkyard. Chris and Vince shook Logan's hand when they got out of the car.

"We didn't miss the surprise did we?" Vince would have been terribly disappointed if they had.

"Nope, just got the text that they're on the way. We better go inside and close the garage door before we mess up the surprise. That would really piss James off." Logan chuckled.

The three walked into the house, closing the garage after them. James saw the men enter and he walked over to greet the new arrivals.

"It's good to have you home, man." Vince wrapped James in a bear hug. "Francie's missed you. Marley, too."

"I've missed them, Vince. I'm glad to be back." Vince released James from the hug.

"James, this is my partner, Chris."

James held his hand out to Chris. He never got a chance to meet the officer before James left for LA.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. Thank you for everything you did for Francie and her family after her accident."

"It's nice to meet you, too, and don't mention it. I was happy to help Vince and his family."

"It means a lot to me and to Francie, we appreciate it. You guys are off duty, right?"

"Yeah," Vince nodded.

"Good, there's plenty of beer in the fridge, you gentlemen help yourself."

Vince and Chris walked in to the merriment of the party.

_'Turning down the street now. Get ready!' _

"They're coming! Everyone hide!" James yelled.

Everyone found a hiding place and waited.

* * *

><p>Nikki's SUV pulled into Francie's driveway. Kendall scanned the road for cars.<p>

Good, everyone made it in th garages. Freckles is going to do surprised, this is going to be great! Nice idea, James.

Kendall hurried out of the backseat to open Francie's car door and attempt to help her out before being warned away by a dark-eyed glare.

Kendall put his hand up in front of him in surrender or to block a swing from Francie's cast. "Okay, okay..."

Francie couldn't maintain her hard look, she grinned.

Kendall grabbed her bag and caught up with Nikki and Francie, half way up the sidewalk. Nikki pulled out Francie's house key, her excitement building for the surprise that awaited her sister.

Nikki unlocked the door and stepped in, holding the door open for Francie and scanning for anyone not ready to spring the surprise.

"Okay, why don't you go get comfortable in the front room, Fay."

Francie stepped into the foyer and smiled, "God, it's good to be home."

Kendall followed Francie into her house. This was the first time he and Francie have been here together since their 'sexcapade'. Kendall was a bit apprehensive, fearful that a party, with their family and friends, may not be the best place for Francie's memories to come flodding back. He pushed his worries aside and put Francie's bag down by the steps.

Francie took off her coat and inhaled deeply, a puzzled look on her face. "I smell food."

_Think fast, Nik...oh, I know!_

"I'm sure Mom broght something over for you to eat. You know how she is."

_Nice cover, Nikki, _Kendall thought, as he took Francie's coat and hung it in the closet so she wouldn't notice the other coats. He shut the door and followed Nikki and Francie into the living room.

Francie stopped in the archway and looked around at the decorations all over the room. Her eyes rested on the banner

_What in the world? 'Welcome Home, Francie!'? What's going..._

The hidden guests popped up. "Welcome home!"

Caught off guard Francie squealed in surprise and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oh, my God!" She mumbled from beneath her hand, and a smile spread across her face.

Marley rushed her mother. "Welcome home, Mommy!"

Francie brushed away a tear of joy and hugged her little girl. "Thank you, Princess. I missed you."

"I missed you more." Marley hugged her mom with all her might.

The party goers gathered around Francie, each one welcoming her home with words of love. Francie was appreciative of the kindness and love that went into the party, yet her heart still hurt with the absence of James.

Chris was the last to hug Francie, seeing best that family go first. He stepped up and hugged the petite woman, lifting her in his arms. "Welcome home, Francie. Glad you're back."

"Thanks, Chris. I'm glad to be home."

Chris set Francie down but stood with his arm draped over her shoulder. She was thankful to have the strong body to lean on, the excitement of the situation was a bit overwhelming.

Francie turned to Kendall, "You didn't need strings for your guitar, did you?"

Kendall grinned and shrugged, "It's always good to have extras around."

"Thank you, everyone." More tears weld up in Francie's eyes.

"Are you surprised?" Marley looked up at Francie with shining green eyes.

"I am."

Nikki leaned down and whispered in her niece's ear and Marley smiled wide and nodded.

"We have another surprise, Mommy!"

"Oh my! I don't know if my heart can take it," Francie laughed and, again, wiped away a tear on her cheek.

_Freckles, your heart _needs_ this surprise._ Kendall grinned at his daughter and her mother.

"Close your eyes," Marley instructed her mother.

Francie released her hold on Chris and stood as firmly as she could on her own two feet before following her daughter's instructions. "Okay, eyes are closed."

"No peeking," Marley insisted.

Francie gently shook her head, "No peeking."

James walked in from the dining room and stood before Francie, his stomach flip-flopping as he looked down at his girlfriend. He resisted the urge coursing through his body to grab ahold of Francie and kiss her, never stopping and never letting go.

_I have James on the brain...I swear I smell his cologne. _

Marley's voice filled Francie's ears. "Okay, open your eyes!"

Francie lowered her chin, prepared to look down at Marley, offering her a present of some sort. Or so she assumed...

She opened her eyes and her gaze fell to long legs in snug jeans. Her eyes trailed up the legs to a slender waist, a grey sweater, muscular chest and arms. Recognition set in and her heartbeat quickened.

Francie saw that stubbled jaw, those kissable lips, that million dollar smile, that perfect nose, and those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"James?" The words came out in a disbelieving whisper. If Francie would have still been on her pain meds, she would have sworn she was hallucinating.

"Hey, Sweetness." James' warm, silky voice sent a tingle through her body.

She threw her arms around his neck, feeling his body against hers. "James, what are doing here? You're not supposed to be back until next week, you said...wait, do you have to leave again?"

James' embrace tightened in reassurance, as the dismay in Francie's voice made his heart hurt.

"No, I'm home, Bella, for good. I wanted to surprise you." James kissed Francie.

"You did. This is the best surprise ever." Their lips met again.

_Oh, just wait, Sweetness. I've got one more that'll knock your socks off. _

"Hey, are you two done yet? I'm starving!"

Ry elbowed Carlos, "Shut up, Papi, let them have their moment."

Francie laughed, "Okay, everybody eat! Mangia, mangia!"

James still held tightly to Francie not wanting to let go, and Francie wasn't trying to break his hold.

"I've missed hearing that Italian." His soft lips neared Francie's again.

She softly whispered, "I promise, Bello, I'll speak it for you _all_ night."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"Pretty Boy!" Nikki's voice rose from the kitchen. "Let my sister eat some dinner! Mom's gonna have a cow!"

The couple's laugh broke the kiss. The walked into the kitchen to make a plate, still clinging to each other.

Francie's family and friends celebrated her homecoming with food, laughter, and fun. Francie was beyond thrilled, not only was she home from the hospital but James was home, too. She was so down when he said that he would have to stay in LA longer. Now, with James sitting next to her on the couch and Marley playing with the puppies at her feet, Francie felt complete. Life was good...life was perfect.

"Hey," James took hold of Francie's hand. "I got something when I was in LA, I need your opinion on."

Francie noticed his hand was slightly trembling. _Must be a doozy. He's nervous for my approval. God, I hope I like it. _

"Okay." Francie smiled at James, trying to reassure him.

James stood up and Francie waited for him to leave the room and get whatever it was he wanted to show her. She was surprised when he began to lift his sweater, revealing a black beater underneath.

"What did you do, man, buy more muscles?" Logan teased James, it was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Funny, smartass," James paused before removing his sweater to return a jab at Logan. "I should buy you some...you could use 'em."

The group laughed at James' dig at Logan's lack of bulk.

"I think you're perfect, Babe." Nikki giggled and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Thank you." Logan shot a smug look at his friend.

James grinned at Logan then pulled the sweater over his head and off his arms. Assorted gasps and murmurs escaped the lips of the people closest to Francie's heart.

"Is that...?" Dom eyed James' arm.

"Oh my," Sophia's hand covered her mouth.

"Whoa," Nikki whispered.

Carlos released a long low whistle.

"Oh, my God," Tiff couldn't control the smile on her face.

"Look at that!" Ry was stunned.

"That's a beauty!" Kendall voiced his approval.

"I can't belive it." Logan shook his head.

"Very nice," Vince nodddd.

"Wow," Chris' eyes widened.

James' left shoulder was turned away from Francie, she couldn't see what everyone else saw.

"Mommy," Marley pointed up at James' tattoo. "It's you! That's the flower I gave you!"

"What?" Francie stood up to see what they were all talking about. Her jaw dropped as she took in the elaborate tattoo on James' upper arm.

"It...it _is_ me!" Francie stared at a lifelike image of herself, a copy of the picture James had taken before the Miami concert...his favorite picture of her.

James smiled down at Francie, "Well? What do you think?" James' eyes shined. "I got tired of sleeping without you next to me in LA," James shrugged. "So, I remedied the situation."

"I...James, I don't know what to say? I mean, I'm flattered." A wide smile broke across Francie's face. "I can't believe you did something like this. I love it! I love you!" Francie threw her arms around James' neck and kissed him.

"I love you, too, Sweetness." James held Francie tightly and kissed the side of her head. _Keep it together, man, just a minute longer..._

Nikki stepped closer to check out the tattoo. "God, Fay, it's looks just like you. It's incredible."

Marley was studying the tattoo, as well, and made an observation that played right into James' hand. "Mommy? You don't have a ring like that, do you?"

_Nice call, Blondie. Thanks for the segue._

Francie examined the inked version of herself and noticed the, rather large, beautiful diamond and ruby ring. "No, I don't but it's gorgeous." _I wonder why that's there...maybe the tattoo artist made a mistake and had to cover it up, _Francie reasoned.

James knew that Marley had unknowingly given him the oppertunity to coast right into his proposal. He couldn't pass it up. _ It's now or never, James. _

"You like it?" James questioned Francie as butterflies invaded his stomach.

Francie smiled up at James and rubbed her hand over the tattoo, thinking that was what James was referring to. "Yes, Bello, I said I did. I love it."

James softly caressed Francie's cheek with an enamored glow in his eyes, "Not the tattoo, Sweetness. The ring?"

Wondering where James was going with this and why the ring was added to the tattoo, Francie furrowed her brow and nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Good," James reached into his pocket and withdrew the small, dark velvet box. "Then I hope you won't mind wearing it...forever."

He genuflected before Francie and opened the box with shaking hands.


	23. Worth Betting On

Francie's hand quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a gasp. She looked at the ring in James' trembling hands. It was identical to the one depicted on James' shoulder. The ring was even more stunning in person. The large, brilliant diamond with half moon rubies on both sides of it, set on the diamond band, sparkled almost as much as the love in James' eyes.

Francie stood, completely speechless, stunned beyond words. Her mind whirled, trying to process if this was really what she thought it was.

_Of course it is, Francie, you idiot! James is on one knee, his shaking hands are holding a gorgeous diamond and ruby ring, and he's trying to play it cool but he's about to come unglued...what in the hell else could it be?!_

Francie's eyes, starting to tear, searched James' face and found his pure, honest, undying love, attempting to mask his nervousness and anxiety.

The friends and family gathered at the party were shocked into silence. They disappeared into the background as James took Francie's hand in his and spoke tenderly to his beloved.

"Francie...Sweetness, I knew years ago, that you were the only woman who could truly complete me, and when I finally met you, I knew I'd met my match."

Francie's brushed away a tear that began to run down her cheek.

"I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. Your smile and your laughter, brighten my darkest days, your beauty outshines the sun, and the love and compassion within you knows no bounds."

James' voice shook with emotion. "Sweetness, you make me the happiest man in the world, and I believe that if we were lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, then we're worth betting on for the rest of our lives."

Francie felt a tremor in James' hand...or maybe it was hers, she couldn't tell and she didn't care. Francie smiled down at the handsome man before her, the man she loved with all of her heart, and quietly listened to what he had to say.

"I love you so much, Sweetness, and I promise you, _no one_ will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. You are my love, my life, my everything. You _are_ my forever."

James took a deep breath and gazed up into the adoring, dark eyes of the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

"Mary Frances Mancini, will you do me the honor, and pleasure, of marrying me?"

His eyes begged Francie for the answer that would change his life forever.

_Say yes, Sweetness. Oh God, please let her say yes!_

Francie still couldn't believe that this was happening. James has already given her so much and now he was giving her a second chance at love, a second chance at being loved. She'd be damned if she let this man get away.

Francie bit her lip, and smiled through tears of joy. She slowly nodded her head, "Yes, James, I will marry you."

James smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on Francie's left ring finger, kissing her hand. He stood and wrapped his arms around his fiancée and sealed the engagement with a kiss.

Loud cheers and applause filled the room. Congratulatory words and happy wishes were given to the newly betrothed couple but they didn't hear them. They were lost in each other's eyes and kisses.

"I love you, Sweetness." He brushed her tears away.

"I love you, too, Bello."

James remembered that he had one more thing to do. He released Francie and wiped away his own tears with one hand while the other hand dug in his pocket for the other dark velvet box.

He turned his attention to Marley, who Nikki was holding securely by the shoulders to deter any interruption her excitement may have caused to James' proposal. James dropped to one knee for Marley, just as he had done for her mother.

He held his hand out, beckoning Marley to come closer. Nikki released her hold on her niece, and Marley approached James. He grasped her small hand and smiled at the golden-haired child. Her smile, so much like her mother's, warmed James' heart.

"Marley, you have made me feel especially welcome in this family. You have included me and allowed me to share in your life." James looked from Marley to Francie, then to Kendall, and brought his eyes back to rest on Marley. "You have a terrific mom and dad but you always manage to have enough room in your heart for me, too. I can't tell you how much that means to me, Blondie."

Kendall's heart swelled with pride. His little girl was already following in her mother's footsteps. She, too, had an overwhelming compacity in her heart for love. Marley has always looked at James as a member of her family, and loved him as such. She was a great little girl and Kendall had Francie to thank for that.

Francie looked on, wiping away more tears that freely fell from her dark eyes. James was truly amazing with Marley. Her daughter had captivated him from the get go just as James had done to Marley. Their bond was an instantaneous, and strong, one.

"I couldn't love you any more if you were my own daughter." Pain seized James' heart, remembering the baby he and Francie lost. Instantly, his eyes filled with tears again. "I promise to love you and your mom for the rest of my life and I will _always_ be here for you."

James opened the box and displayed a diamond and ruby, 'M' shaped pendant dangling from a silver chain. Marley's eyes widened, entranced by the delicate piece of jewelry.

"Marley Frances Schmidt, will you have me as a member of your family?" James flashed a hopeful smile at the angelic child that had stolen his heart as quickly as her mother had.

Marley didn't hesitate to throw her tiny arms around James' neck, hugging him tightly, making him laugh. "Yes!"

He lifted Marley into his arms and held her. "I love you, Blondie."

"I love you, too, Uncle James." Marley, confused, pulled back enough to look James in the face. "Do I still call you Uncle James?"

James chuckled, "Sweetheart, you can call me whatever you want..." Marley joined James and, together, they finished the sentence, "...just don't call me late for dinner!" Marley and James laughed at their special inside joke.

James turned to face Francie and placed an arm over her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and whispered, "I guess I'm in."

Francie hugged her daughter and her fiancé. "I guess you are." The three embraced for a moment before the partygoers began congratulating the newly engaged family.

After the commotion died down, they had desser and pleasant chatter filled the living room of 'Maison 3M'. Francie sat on the couch next to her sister. Nikki was still mesmerized by the rock on Francie's finger.

"Dear Lord, Fay, that thing is huge. It must have set James back a pretty penny."

Ry sat on the arm of the couch next to Nikki. "Well, if there was any doubt - which there wasn't - that he loves you, it's officially been squelched."

Francie looked down at the ring and smiled. "I still can't believe it...I'm going to marry him."

James plopped down next to Francie. "Yes, you are, you gave me your word, I have witnesses. There's no backing out now." James cuddled in next to Francie.

Kendall and Tiff stood by the fireplace watching their friends from afar.

"You really didn't know?" Tiff couldn't believe that James never told anyone his plans.

Kendall shook his head, "Not a clue, but I'm not surprised he proposed." Kendall grinned, "I am surprised about the tat. Never saw that coming."

"It's beautiful work, it looks just like Francie."

Kendall nodded, "It does. I'm going to have to find out who he went to. I might have to try them."

Kendall took Tiff's hand and they walked to the couch, and sat next to James. Kendall licked his fingers and rubbed at the ink on James' arm.

"Dude? Did you just wipe spit on me?"

Kendall shrugged, "Just had to see if it was real."

James made a face at Kendall making his green-eyed friend laugh.

"Trust me, it's real. It hurt like a son of a bitch."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "The crazy things you do for love, huh?"

James chuckled, "Ain't that he truth."

Logan and Carlos stood in the doorway quietly rehashing their conversation from Wednesday.

"I don't know, Logan. Maybe we were wrong."

"No," Logan moved his head from side to side, "I don't think so."

"Did you talk to him about it while you guys decorated today?"

"No, his parents were always around. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think Kendall planned it that way."

"Come on, man, seriously?"

"Seriously, Kendall's no fool. He knows I didn't buy his lame excuses."

Kendall and Tiff walked by Logan and Carlos on their way to refresh their drinks. They watched Tiff give Kendall a quick peck and head down the hall, presumably to use the ladies room.

Logan gripped Carlos' arm. "Now's our chance, come on."

"But...what...now?" Carlos stammered, not wanting to confront Kendall here...now.

"Hey, Ken."

Kendall looked up and Logan was sure he saw a flicker of fear in Kendall's eyes.

"Hey, guys." Kendall remained as nonchalant as possible. He feared this would happen, Logan had an idea in his head and wouldn't let it go without sufficient answers.

"So, are you shocked by tonight's turn of events?"

Kendall shook his head. "Not really. I mean, come on, we all knew it was going to happen, right?"

"I did," Carlos insisted. "James is definately in love with Francie."

"And she with him," Logan added.

"Yeah, they are crazy about each other." Kendall continued to mix his drink.

"How do you feel about this, Kendall?" Logan watched Kendall's face for a sign betraying his true feelings.

Kendall took a steady breath in an attempt to control his anger. He knew what Logan was getting at, what he was trying to do.

"I'm happy for them. I think it's great."

Logan squinted his eyes and continued to dig. "Do you?"

Kendall's entire body stiffened, his jaw set in a hard line. Carlos tried to diffuse the awkward situation. He placed a hand on Logan's arm, silently conveying a message to back off.

Kendall sat his drink on the bar. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan shrugged, "I'm just wondering how you feel about James proposing to the girl you love."

"Logan, stop, man." Carlos tried to pull Logan away from the oncoming confrontation.

Kendall smiled, but neither Logan or Carlos was fooled by the façade. This wasn't Kendall's usual friendly smile, this one had a rough edge to it, an anger.

"Logan, _buddy_," venom dripped from that single word. "I think you meant to say 'the girl that I _loved_'."

Logan returned a harsh smile to Kendall and shook his head. "Kendall, _buddy_," Logan mimicked Kendall's inflection. "I meant what I said."

"Guys," Carlos harshly whispered. "Come on not here, not now."

Kendall, feeling attacked, stepped up on his defense. "You're right, I do love Francie, as a friend, as Marley's mom. We've been through this. I'm with Tiff and I _love_ her."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, at all. I'm just wondering if you're going to let James marry Francie without telling him you slept with her."

Kendall's eyes glowed with anger. Anger with his actions the night of the ice storm, anger with the fact that he is lying to everyone, and anger with Logan for not letting sleeping dogs lie.

Kendall clenched his teeth and dropped his voice a notch. "You don't know what you're talking about Logan."

"Guys, please, just stop." Carlos was scared that the two would cause a scene then all hell would break lose.

"Then tell us the truth, Kendall. Tell us if you slept with her."

Not one of the three noticed their fourth friend approach, overhearing part of the conversation.

"Of course he did, just look at him." James face showed no emotion as he sized up Kendall. "It's written all over his face."

What was written all over Kendall's face was shock and fear. _Aw, shit! James knows?!_

Logan and Carlos, full blown fear bubbled within them as they studied James, wondering what was going to happen next.

"How..." Kendall voice was a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat, "How do you..."

James folded his arms across his chest and stood tall. "I'm not blind. Every time you look at her, touch her, or speak her name, it's so obvious." James nodded slowly, "You slept with her."

James, impassively, stared at Kendall. His friend looked like all the air was being forcefully removed from his lungs. James knew calling out Kendall would get a reaction, but this was unexpected.

"You're...okay...with that?" Carlos stammered, perplexed.

James shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"What?!" All three friends said together.

"Yeah, aren't you? Come on, she's been really messing with his head, I'm glad he finally got some and got it out of his system." James smirked at Kendall, "Good for you, man. So, how was it?"

"Uh, um...it..." Kendall stuttered, unable to believe that James hadn't flattened him yet for sleeping with his fiancée.

"Wow! That good, huh? She left you speechless...I know the feeling," James chuckled.

Logan and Carlos could only stare at each other, there were no words to describe what was spinning around in their heads.

Finally some relief came to the three, when James spoke again. "You hold onto her, man. Tiff's a great lady."

_Tiff?! He was talking about Tiff! Thank God!_ The color came back to Kendall's face and his heart rate slowed back to somewhat normal.

"I plan to," Kendall mustered a smile.

James elbowed Carlos and gave him a wink, "See, I told you he slept with her."

The newly engaged man turned and went back to sit on the couch next to Francie, leaving an awkward silence amongst the other three men.

Before anyone could speak, Tiff appeared, slipping her arm around Kendall. He smiled at her and handed her the drink he mixed. Seeing his chance to escape from Logan and Carlos, Kendall jumped at it.

"If you two will excuse us, we're going to join the happy couple."

Kendall draped his arm over Tiff's shoulders and led her away, breathing a sigh of relief that the third degree was over, at least for now.

Carlos looked at Logan and nodded, "James is right, Kendall slept with her."

Logan studied Kendall sitting on the couch next to James, emerged in conversation.

"Yeah," Logan slowly nodded. "He slept with _both_ of them."

Carlos felt his gut tighted with dread. He saw Kendall's expression of guilt as James was talking. Carlos knew that Logan was right, and feared what would happen if...when...James found out or Francie remembered.


End file.
